Call of Hearts
by Ryosaku90
Summary: Sakuno and Ryuzaki-sensei received a letter and a plane ticket to America. After their visit, Ryuzaki-sensei came back to Japan, but without Sakuno. Ryoma became heart-broken when Sakuno told him that she don't want to see him ever again. What is it to come of them? What is Sakuno's reason?
1. The Prince is Back

**The Call of Hearts**

It was a Monday night when 14 years old Ryoma Echizen walked through the city of New York. It's been a year since he came here to participate for the US open. So many things have been going on his mind, like, the seigaku tennis team, his former coach, and everyone that was there for him. It's 7 at night, people were walking about minding there own business, while this prince of tennis is deep in thought. He reach inside his pocket and took out a tennis ball, two to be exact. One with his mini picture on it and another with writing saying national #1, whenever he looked at it, her face appears in his mind. He keep on thinking about her, he couldn't get his mind off of her. He was worried about her. He was worried that she might get bullied, lost, or kidnapped. This girl was no other than his coach's granddaughter Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Whenever he thinks about her, it makes his heart skip a beat. He started wanting to go back to see if she was alright, but he couldn't, he still have to finish what he came here to do. He made a note to himself that after he finished with this tournment he going straight back to Japan, but the tournment was far from over. What Ryoma didn't know is that right now the exact same girl is thinking about him.

It was morning in Japan, Sakuno walked to school with her best friend, Tomoka Osakada. Tomoka, the opposite of Sakuno, while Sakuno is shy and a bit clumsy, Tomoka is loud and can say things without being embarrassed. Today, Sakuno have been sighing through out the day of the morning.

"Sakuno! Sakuno!" called her friend Tomoka.

"Huh? What is it Tomoka-chan?" asked Sakuno.

"Shessh, you been like that ever since Ryoma-sama left," said Tomoka.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean about your sighing, not really smiling, and you're not really talking to me now, I know you miss him, we all do, so stop acting like that," said Tomoka.

"I know, demo, it was so much fun with him around you know," said Sakuno.

"Yeah, and I hope he comes back soon."

"Yeah, oh did you see in the tennis channel that Ryoma-kun is going to the final of the US open?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah." Tomoka said as they reach the school building.

In the US, Ryoma walked slowly back to his hotel. He was tired, the tournment tomorrow, determining the champion of the US open. Ryoma couldn't wait to get it over with and go back to Japan.

"What will she think if I come back without people noticing?" wonder Ryoma and he fell asleep.

The next morning, Ryoma got up and put on his tennis gears and walked out the hotel to the stadium helding the tournment. The tournment will be starting in just a couple of minutes, but he couldn't wait to get this day over with and go home to start packing. Ryoma took a deep breath to calm himself down and think about the match and the person that he was facing. Ryoma was up first and he didn't mind at all. He thought the sooner the better. All of them we mada mada dane to Ryoma, they all haven't scored a single points off of him. The umpire called on Ryoma and his opponent to the courts. Ryoma was the first to serve. Ryoma first did a twist serve on his right hand. The opponent tried to return it, but failed and Ryoma got a point. Ryoma finished his opponent quickly and he proceed to the next stage. He just need to beet up 4 more people than he'll win. The day was hot and humid, the day was also long, but Ryoma managed to get to the very final person that he had to beat. Ryoma play easily at first, his eyes were bored with this game. He thought that his opponent was week, but he was wrong, soon the opponent's speed and hits were sharper. Ryoma had to speed up too, soon it was a tie breaker. Ryoma was sweating a bit, not like his opponent. His opponent uses too much speed and his losing stamina fast. Ryoma just have to score one more point to win. Ryoma hit a drop shot unexpectedly, the opponent ran to catch it but it was already on the ground. Ryoma won, the audience went wild, the judges, present him with a trophe and congratulated him on his victory.

After a long day, Ryoma went back to the hotel telling his manager that he's going back to Japan. Before his manager could say anything he shut the door of his hotel and started packing. He called on a plan ticket to Japan.

"Soon, I'll be back," said Ryoma as he put his luggaged into the back of the taxi.

In Japan, it was already night time, it was 3 in the morning, Sakuno woke up from a nightmare. Yes, she was scared, but she couldn't do anything. She just sat in her bed, scared of falling back to sleep. Sakuno carefully lay back down, and fell asleep. The next morning, Sakuno got up, she finished her daily activities and went to school. There at school she meet people whispering, as she got to her classroom, Tomoka was there already because she have cleaning duty. Tomoka ran up to Sakuno and said, "Sakuno there is going to be a transferred student and they said that the student's going to be in our class."

"Really?" asked Sakuno.

"Yeah, I wondered who?" said Tomoka. The teacher than came in and told everyone to sit down.

"You all might already know that we are going to have a new student, but you all might already know him, so here he is," said the teacher. The door slide open, revealing Ryoma Echizen, everyone in the classroom was shocked and surprised. "Introduce yourself."

"Sensei, do I have too, I mean they already know who I am," said Ryoma.

"Alright, but some are new student that just transferred."

"Hn, Echizen Ryoma."

There was a raised hand and it was no other than Tomoka.

"Yes, Osakada," said the teacher.

"I want to ask Ryoma-sama, if he's going to be joining the tennis team again," said Tomoka.

"Will are you Echizen?" asked the teacher.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" shouted the girls except for Sakuno and the new students that just transferred.

"Can I go to my seat now?" asked Ryoma.

"Oh, yeah sure, let's see if there is any free seat, oh there's one next to Ryuzaki, you can go sit there."

Ryoma hid a smirk as he walked down the isle to his desk next to Sakuno. Sakuno was staring at him, then she looked at the window not daring to look at him. Ryoma wanted to talk to Sakuno, but found that it wasn't a good time until the teacher told Sakuno to share her books with Ryoma, because he hasn't checked out his books yet. Sakuno then, had to move closer to Ryoma. Afterschool, Ryoma went to the tennis court to turned in his application for the tennis team only to find out that Horio is the captain of the tennis team.

"Hi Echizen," said Horio, the captain of the tennis team.

"You're the captain?" asked Ryoma.

"What? Oh what are you doing here?" asked Horio.

"Here."

"What is it?"

"Application for joining the tennis team."

"Oh, WHAT! Actually we d-don't h-have a-any r-room l-left," said Horio.

"What? Are you scared that I'll take the captain position from you?" asked Ryoma.

"Position? oh," then Horio's eyes light up. "You can join, go with the others to and tell them the size of your-"

"I'll just wear my old one," said Ryoma.

"Alright, go change, and start running 5 laps."

**To be continue...**


	2. The Letter

**A/N: I know it took me a lot of time to update this chapter. It's been very busy. I been trying to get this story updated, but you see. I been busy on my other stories too, so I don't know how long it'll take me to update another. Anyway please enjoy.**

Ryoma has return, yes he has returned, but what is bothering Sakuno? Yes, she was scared. Scared that he'll leave again. Scared that he won't remember her. Sakuno sadly walk towards the tennis court with Tomoka. Tomoka was going on about how great Ryoma is, actually even handsome since he left. It was true, Ryoma had grown taller, he's more handsome, and he's famously rich. Every girls wants that, but to Sakuno she don't care if you're handsome, rich, or tall. She just want you to be you.

"Sakuno!" Tomoka called.

"E-eh, Nani yo Tomoka-chan?" Sakuno looked at her best friend.

"Geez, I been calling your name three times now, what's wrong? Aren't you glad that Ryoma-sama's back?"

"I'm glad, demo what is his purpose for coming back?" Sakuno asked.

"I don't know, maybe to finish school, see senpai again, I don't know. It doesn't matter, Sakuno." Tomoka replied, "what matters is that he's back."

Tomoka's right, he's back and that's all that matters. "You're right Tomoka-chan." Sakuno smiled. Tomoka smiled back and grabbed Sakuno's hand and dragged her to the tennis court.

"I want to see what Horio is going to think." Tomoka said.

"Nani yo?"

"I want to see what Horio goint to think, when he sees that Ryoma-sama's back." Tomoka laughed. Sakuno laughed, oh she'll definitely love to see that. Speaking of that Sakuno wondered if Ryoma will be taking the captain position.

Ryoma had just finished his last lap, he went to cool off by the fountain. Horio then called upon the Seigaku members. Horio notice that Ryoma isn't there and told two of his teammates to go and fetch Ryoma. Once they found him he was already walking back to the court. Ryoma eye them and they nodded and ran back to the court with Ryoma following them.

"I'll announced that there will be a ranking match coming up next week. I want you all to be prepare." Horio call out. "With my 3 years of ranking match experience it won't be easy for you guys."

"OH, EXPERIENCE, EXPERIENCE, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH." a familiar voice said. "Cut to the chase!"

"Who dare say that?" Horio said.

"I did! You got a problem." It was Tomoka behind Horio. Sakuno was trying to stop Tomoka. She doesn't want to two of them to start fighting again.

"Yes, I do got a problem, you!" Horio shot back.

"Is that so, but no matter how many tennis experience you have you will never be able to beat Ryoma-sama."

"What did you say!"

"You heard what I said, or are you deaf?" Tomoka shot back.

"T-Tomoka-chan, onegai, stop it." Sakuno said.

"Hmpf." Tomoka glared at Horio. "Tomoka 5; Horio 0."

"Tomoka-chan!" Sakuno said.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop." Tomoka said.

"Oh, is that you Ryuzaki-chan?" Both Sakuno and Tomoka turn back to see the girl's tennis coach, Hanazumi-sensei.

"H-Hanazumi-sensei." Sakuno bow down along with Tomoka.

"Long time no see." Hanazumi-sensei said.

"H-hai."

"Oh, that's right, here." Hanazumi-sensei handed a letter to Sakuno. On the front of the letter it says _Ryuzaki Sayori. _Sakuno opened the letter and read. Her eyes widen.

"What does it say?" Tomoka asked

Sakuno was silent for a minute before she show the paper to Tomoka. On the paper there was a blood stain on it along with a plane ticket. Tears drop from Sakuno's eyes as she tried to hold it back. Tomoka took the paper from Sakuno and read it. Horio along with the tennis team also read the paper. On the letter it says:

_Dear Sakuno,_

_ How have you been doing? Are you still blaming yourself? Are you still crying? I'm sorry for everything. This might be the last of my letters that I send you. Hanazumi-sensei is one of my good friend, and I hope that the letter reaches you. Tell oba-chan that I'm sorry. I ran away without telling you and Oba-chan. Do you want to know the reason? Will the reason is that I have leukemia. I have it for about 10 years now. I don't think that I'll live pass this year. I know, I should of have told you about it since you know you are my daughter. Sakuno, stop blaming yourself for what happens 8 years. It's not your fault. I know you don't want to talk about it and hear about it, but I have to say it. This is my last chance anyway. Just hear me out okay. _

_ Otou-san died isn't because of you, alright. It was an accident. It was raining. You're a good child, stop blaming yourself. What's done is done. I don't want you to live a life full of regrets. Trust me, Sakuno, Otou-san is in a better place. I don't have much time left. I'm sorry that I haven't spend anytime with you at all, forgive me. Sakuno, remember the time when you told me. You were only 5 when you started to think of your dream. Follow that path, follow your dreams. Okaa-san will be watching you from where ever I will be. The plane tickets is for you and oba-chan. Go to America once you land in New York, go to xxxxx church._

_ - Okaa-san_

On the right of the paper there was dropplet of blood, then right in the middle of it was a big dropplet of blood. The others all looked at Sakuno. Ryoma with a worried look, was worried about Sakuno. He didn't know that she was suffering this much, while he was having the fun of his life. He couldn't imagin his life in terrors and regrets. Sakuno looked up and smile at Tomoka and the others telling them that she was alright.

"I have to go and talk to obaa-chan about this." Sakuno took the letter from Tomoka and ahead toward the teacher grandmother was just about to leave. She, too got a letter in her hand. Sakuno's grandmother, Ryuzaki Sumire, looked up and saw Sakuno. Sakuno could tell that her grandmother was tired. Her eyes looked sad.

"I see you also have a letter from your mother." Ryuzaki- sensei said. Sakuno didn't say anything as tears started to form in her eyes. A single dropplet of tear stream down Sakuno's eyes to her cheek then disappeared. "Let's go home and pack up for America."

**A/N: Opposite, huh. Ryoma just gotten back from America and now Sakuno's leaving. Review and Find out what's coming up next. RxR.**


	3. At the Airport

At the airport, Ryoma, Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were there to send Sakuno and Ryuzaki-sensei off. Just like when they all send Ryoma this time it's Sakuno and her grandmother. They'll be gone for only a few days, but to them it felt like they're going to be gone for long time. Tomoka had also contacted the former regulars about their former coach's departure. Tomoka grabbed Sakuno by the arm and dragged her to an isolated area so that the others wouldn't hear them.

"Sakuno, are you really going?" Tomoka asked. Sakuno answered with a nodded on the head. "But Ryoma-sama just got back and now you're leaving?"

"I guess, we're not meant to be, Tomoka-chan." Sakuno said sadly. Just as Tomoka was about to asked Sakuno another question, the former regulars showed up. They all have a sad expression on their faces. That was only after they saw Ryoma that they all smiled.

"Echizen! Why didn't you tell us that you returned?" Momoshiro asked. Ryoma just kept quiet. He didn't felt like talking. He secretly looked at Sakuno, who was still talking with Tomoka.

"Ochibi! Welcome back!" Kikumaru grabbed Ryoma into his death hug.

"Ah, long time no see, but this isn't the time for a reunion." Ryoma said after getting his senpais out of his back.

"Echizen's right, we're here to send Coach Ryuzaki and Ryuzaki-chan off." Oishi said. That was when Sakuno and Tomoka came back. Tomoka was crying, while Sakuno was trying to calm her down.

The former regulars talk with their coach and their kouhais, catching up on things, when their was an annoucment,_"Flight 55 to America, New York is now boarding. I repeat, Flight 55 to America is now boarding." _

"I guess this is it guys." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Waaa... sensei, we don't want you to go! Nya!" Kikumaru cried.

"Kikumaru-senpai, it's only for a few days. We'll be back." Sakuno reassured her senpai.

"Still, it felt like you two are going to be gone forever." Oishi said.

"Anyway, we have to go Sakuno, we can't miss this flight." Ryuzaki-sensei said walking toward the gate. Sakuno nodded and started to walk toward the gate which will send her and her grandmother away from her friends and senpai. Sakuno look back after she handed her ticket to a machine which scan it. Tears fell from her eyes as she wave good bye to them one last time. The former regulars along with Tomoka, Ryoma, and the trios, waited until they were out of sight before they started to head back home.

**A/N: Minna-san, gomenasai, I know this is short, but please bare with me. I promise that the next chapter will be longer than this, so please be patient and review for me. RxR please.**

**So Sakuno is finally gone. We'll get to see her in the next chapter too, along with some people that we all know fairly well. Anyway, once again please REVIEW!**


	4. Aira Takeuchi

Sakuno and her grandmother arrived just about midnight. They both were pretty tired and immediately went to bed, after they got to their hotel that they both check out just before arriving in New York. Their hotel have two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room, and a bathroom. There was a TV in the living room along with a table in the middle. A long sofa, with two light stands on both side. There were plants handing down wall of the dining room with a dining table and 4 chairs on each side. There was also a veranda with some huge flower pots in the corner to make it look elegant and two seats.

As tired as she was, Sakuno couldn't closed her eyes. She was crying. She was crying not because she left home. Not because of leaving Ryoma, but because she knows the real meaning behind the letter that her mother send her. She cried and cried until her eyes were burning. Sakuno got up and went to the kitchen. In the kitchen there were a mini refrigerator, a mini microwave, a sink, and 4 cabins. Sakuno walked toward the refrigerator and open it grabbing a soda and went out into the veranda. It was spacious, Sakuno sat on one of the seats and look up at the stairs. She sighed as she drink her soda. That was then that she realized that she haven't even gotten a chance to talk to the guy that she like. She was the one that was scared that he would leave again, but this time it was her that left. She wasn't expecting this. Maybe they weren't meant to be together. Maybe, it was her destiny that set her out like this, not being able to be love by him, let alone have him. Another tear stream down her rosy cheek as she cried yet again, this time for a dense boy that she loved whole-heartedly.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was in class. Surprisingly, he wasn't asleep, instead he kept on looking at an empty desk. Luckily, he had gotten his text books thanks to his teacher, demanding the librarian that he needed his text books for class. Still, he didn't care about that, he was staring at the empty desk across from him. He sighed as he put his head down. 'Just as I came back, she just had to leave.' He whispered.<p>

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki-sensei was in her room. Her lights were on and she was making a phone call to someone that she highly trust, Kunimitsu Tezuka. He was a little surprise to hear his coach calling him.<p>

"Tezuka, I know that this is sudden, but if you don't mind, I like you to please do a favor for me." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"What is it?"

"Please be Seigaku's substitute coach until I come back." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. "Will you be willing to do it?"

"I'll be there afterschool." Came Tezuka's replied.

"Thank you. I'll be counting on you until I come back."

"Ah." Tezuka and Ryuzaki-sensei bid good bye before they both cut off the line.

* * *

><p>The next day, Tezuka arrived at the tennis court. He had a whistle around his neck, with information about the current captain of the tennis team. He was a little surprised that Horio was the captain of the tennis team this year, but ignore the surprised feeling.<p>

"Horio." Tezuka called.

"A-a-a-a-a-ah, T-T-Tezuka-bouchou." Horio said standing straight. "Ano... what are you doing here?"

"Coach want me to fill in for her." Tezuka answered.

"C-Coach did?"

"Ah." Tezuka said. "Tell everyone to line up."

"H-Hai!" Horio called all of the tennis team to line up. Tezuka started explaining that their coach had gone to American and had asked him to fill in for her until she return. He also mention that he'll be the one planning the warm-ups until the coach arrive.

"I heard that there is a ranking match coming up next week. Am I correct?" Tezuka asked.

"Hai." Horio replied. Horio was getting nervous, not only is Tezuka coaching them, the ranking match is coming up too. Oh boy, he got a lot of training he has to do.

"Here are the sheet for you to fill out who will be participating in the ranking match." Tezuka said. "I understand that you know fairly well who should or shouldn't be on that list, am I right?"

"H-Hai, I do."

"Good." Tezuka said. "I'll leave the rest to you as the captain." Tezuka walked away as Horio almost sighed in relief. It was pretty nervous, when he had to stand next to Tezuka.

"Everyone back to practice!" Horio called.

Ryoma did as the 'captain' ordered, but his mind wasn't on tennis for once in his life, when he's on the court. It was on something else, or rather on someone else. Ryoma looked to the side of the fence. The fence that he once saw the person that he wanted to see, but only there was no one. Ryoma sighed as he went to his own practice. A regular named Harumatsu Kyo, came up to him challenging him to a match. Ryoma nodded. He want to get his mind off of this one girl that he kept on thinking of.

* * *

><p>Sakuno eyes opened upon the light blinding in her eyes. Sakuno looked away from the blinding light as she stood up and grabbed her supplies and headed toward the bathroom. As she came out, she saw her grandmother already had breakfast ready. She came into the kitchen with a smile on her face as she greeted her grandmother.<p>

"Ohayo gozaimasu, oba-chan." Sakuno greeted. Ryuzaki-sensei looked at her granddaughter and also greeted her. "Ano... do you need help?"

"Ah, just get two cups of water and set them on the table." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Hai." Sakuno quickly grabbed two cups from the cabin and wash them. After that she got two cups filled with water and set them on the table.

After breakfast, Ryuzaki-sensei told Sakuno to go and get dress. They were setting out to xxxx church. Sakuno's smiling face came off as she enter her room to get ready.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno both got to the church wearing black. Ryuzaki-sensei had a black blouse and pant. She also wear black shoes. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. Sakuno, on the other hand, was wearing a black dress that reaches her knees. Black sandals and she also wore the white and black necklace that her mother gave her. Once they enter, a woman came up to them.<p>

"Hello, welcome." The woman said in english. Sakuno didn't understand what she was saying, but her grandmother did.

"Hi. Do you know a woman named Sayori Ryuzaki?" Sakuno was surprise that her grandmother could speak English fluently.

"I do. You're at her funeral." The woman replied sadly. Ryuzaki-sensei looked at Sakuno and translated what the woman had said. Sakuno already knew that her mother had passed away, because of the letter, but having someone say it really hit her hard as she started to cry. The woman saw this and curiously asked, "Why I asked who you are?"

"I'm really sorry for not introducing. Sayori Ryuzaki is my daughter and this girl right here," Ryuzaki-sensei said mentioning Sakuno, "is her daughter Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"I'm Aira Takeuchi. Sayori and I were best of friends." Aira said. "Please come this way." Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakuno followed the strange woman. She lead them to Sayori's body. She laid in her coffin, her face was pale, her lips were blue, but her expression is peaceful. Sakuno walked up toward her mother's coffin and sadly bid her farewell. Ryuzaki-sensei also did the same thing. Aira came up to them and asked them to sit.

"I know I'm being rude, but may I asked if you're Japanese?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Yes, I am." Aira replied. "My last name is Takeuchi."

"By Takeuchi, are you by some how related to Rinko Echizen?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Rinko Echizen is my cousin." Aira replied. "So you know them too?"

"Yes, her husband is my long time student."

"I see."

"O-oba-chan?" Sakuno asked weakly. "W-what are you t-two talking a-about?"

"You're Sakuno, right?" Aira asked with a warming smile.

"H-hai." Sakuno said. "A-ano... y-you speak my l-language too?"

"Of course." Aira laughed then she sighed. "You look just like your mother."

"O-okaa-san?" Sakuno was confused.

"Hai."

The Ryuzakis and Aira talked about Sakuno's mother until it was dark. Sakuno didn't want to leave her mother and wanted to stay by her side. With the help of Aira, Sakuno finally agrees to go home. Ryuzaki-sensei had asked that Aira joined them for dinner, but Aira kindly rejected. Sakuno looked at Aira with begging eyes making her agree.

* * *

><p>At the hotel, Sakuno and Ryuzaki-sensei were in the kitchen making a dinner, while Aira watch the two of them. Aira smile as she looked at Sakuno, who was busy chopping some cabbage to add to her homemade <em>Okonomiyaki<em>. Once dinner was served, they all ate quietly. After finishing dinner, Aira and the Ryuzakis talk in the living room. They talked about Japan and America until Aira's phone ran. She opened her purse to get it only to find a paper that was given to her by Sayori. Aira answered her phone after replying back she hanged up. Aira put the phone back inside her purse and got out the paper. She unfolded the paper and looked at it.

"Sakuno, you're Sayori's daughter right?" Aira suddenly asked out of the blue.

"H-hai." Sakuno replied sadly.

"Did you know why your mother left?" Aira asked.

"Hai." Sakuno answered. "S-she left b-because she has l-leukemia and doesn't want to w-worried us. That's w-why she l-left."

"That's true. When your mother got to America, she went looking for a job. She finally found one after a year of searching. It's a big company, that represent idols. Your mother was like a professional at the job. The boss of that company couldn't fire her because of her fabulous work. He did try to make her get fire with all sorts of attempt." Aira said.

"Did she get fire?" Sakuno asked curiously.

"Actually, no, it's the opposite. Sayori's job was to sew clothes and set up stands and because of that job she got a high reputation. Many of the idols loved her. The boss was furious when he heard that Sayori got promoted by the boss's wife to be the manager of the company."

"What do you mean?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"We found out the day that Sayori got promoted that the real boss was actually someone's wife. Anyway, that 'boss' set up a plan. He went into Sayori's office and started to ripped every fabric of clothing he could find. Only that he didn't know Sayori had set up a camera in the room. The next morning, Sayori went and show the pictures to the idols, workers, and his wife." Aira continue. "They were all pissed at him. He and his wife had a big fight. Eventually, he blurted out that he only married his wife, just so that he could be boss of this company."

"I see." Sakuno said.

"The real boss got so angry at him, she fired and divorced him at the same time. The real boss came into Sayori's office and said that she's giving the company to her. Recruting peoples to be idols, making clothes, and looking after the company was very tiring, the real boss retire." Aira continue again. "That's why Sayori became an owner of this successful company in the entertainment world."

"O-okaa-san is amazing." Sakuno said smiling.

"She was." Aira agreed. "Sayori knew that she didn't have much time left, after finding out that her disease had gotten worse. She quickly got into work, and came up with this paper." Aira finally showed the paper she was holding and place it in front of Sakuno. "Sakuno, this is a sign up sheet that you will take the place of her mother and become the leader of the company that your mother had held. All along, she had been planning to let you take over this company. So, I asked of you and your grandmother to make a decision."

"What decision?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"If you let Sakuno signed this paper, she'll need to stay in America to get her studies done and have experiences learning other things that is totally different from other students. Then, she'll take the job of being a boss. If not, then she will not have to worry about the company. Not having to have to same job as her mother. Please take this paper and think." Aira said. "Here's my card, call me if you had made your final decision and thanks for the dinner, it was delicious." Aira said as she stood up and left not after bowing down to the Ryuzakis.

**A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter. Yes, I know I created a character and said that Ryuzaki-sensei knows English, but hey, that's what makes it interesting, right. I also want you guys to be curious on what Sakuno's decision's going to be. Hehehehe. **

**Before I forget, _Okonomiyaki_ is a popular pan fried food that consists of batter and cabbage. Selected toppings and ingredients are added which can vary greatly (anything from meat and seafood to wasabi and cheese). This variability is reflected in the dish's name; "okonomi" literally means "to one's liking".  
><strong>

**Will I hope you guys enjoy and don't forget to review. **

**~REVIEW~ **


	5. Her Decision

Sakuno looked up at the blue sky as she was sipping her orange juice. Her grandmother had already left to go to her mother's funeral. She was asked to go, but declined saying that she have some thinking to do. Apparently, she does. Sakuno thought back to the night that all of this had happened. Should she stay and continue her study here or should she go back to Japan and thought that none of this ever happen and that her mother's effort was all worthless? No, she can't do this to her mother. Sakuno walked over toward the sink to wash the cup that she had used. Once finishing, Sakuno headed towards her room and got the card of Aira Takeuchi. She then walked over towards the cellphone that her grandmother had put on the table. Sakuno picked up the phone and started to dial the number that was on the card. The phone ran three times until someone picked it up, and that someone was the person that Sakuno wanted to talk to.

* * *

><p>ON THE PHONE…<p>

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"A-ah, hai, is this Aira Takeuchi?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes, I'm Aira Takeuchi. Who am I speaking to?"

"This is Sakuno Ryuzaki."

"Ah, Sakuno, I didn't expect you to be calling me."

"Ano… I'm sorry for taking your time."

"Not at all. What can I help you with?"

"Ano, you see, I've made my decision. Do you have time?" Sakuno asked.

"Of course, do you need me to come over to the hotel?" Aira asked.

"H-hai. If that's not a bother, I mean."

"Not at all, I'll be there at 7 tonight." Aira replied.

"A-arigatou." Sakuno said as she hung up.

END OF THE PHONE CALL…

* * *

><p>Sakuno waited for her grandmother to come back, trying to keep herself busy by cleaning the hotel room, from top to bottom. By the time she was finished, her grandmother came back. Sakuno greeted her grandmother as she walked in. Her grandmother smiled at her relief that she was okay staying by herself.<p>

"Obaa-chan, ano, I made my decision." Sakuno said as her grandmother sat down on the sofa.

"You did huh." Her grandmother said.

"And Takeuchi-san will be coming here in about 2 hours from now. Once she arrived I'll tell you by decision."

"It's alright; I already know what your decision is going to be." Her grandmother said.

"You do?"

"Yeah, and I'm not going to be sad about it at all. Besides, it's your decision."

"Arigatou, Obaa-chan."

"Making that decision, did you fill out that paper of you taking over your mother's company?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"Waa… I totally forgot!" Sakuno shouted as she ran into her room to get the paper work. She came back out with the paper and a blue pen and sat down next to her grandmother. Sakuno read over the paper and signed it. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"It's probably her." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Demo, it's not 7 yet." Sakuno said.

Ryuzaki-sensei shrugged and walked over to the door. She opened the door revealing the person that both she and her granddaughter were waiting for. "Sorry, I'm early." Aira said.

"No, we both were expecting you." Ryuzaki-sensei said as she moved over to the left to make room for her guest to enter.

As they sat down in the living room, with a cup of coffee in their hands, Sakuno said, "Takeuchi-san, I-I have made my decision."

"I'm ready to hear it." Aira said.

"I decided to s-stay here and c-continue with my study here." Sakuno said. "I want t-to continue O-Okaa-san's work." Sakuno handed the paper to Aira. She didn't know why she was so nervous all of sudden.

"That's a relief. I thought that you're going to decline." Aira sighed leaning back onto the sofa.

"E-eto, I have a question to ask." Sakuno asked.

"Go ahead and ask anything you want." Aira replied.

"Can I go back with obaa-chan to say good-bye to my friends before coming back here to study?"

"About that, I had made arrangements that once you accept the offer; you'll be going to school here starting next week. So I think that you should stay here and let your grandmother go and talk to your friends. Or maybe you can just phone them from here." Aira replied.

"Alright." Sakuno said

"I want to know something." Ryuzaki-sensei finally spoke out. "Where Sakuno is going to stay? I only check this hotel out until after the funeral and tomorrow is the last day of the funeral."

"She'll stay with me. Therefore, I can help her through her school works. She also need to learn English if she's going to stay here, so I want her to stay with me so I could tutor her in English." Aira replied.

"I see. Will that's good to hear." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

The Ryuzakis and Aira chat a little about the future that Sakuno is going to head to until 10. Once Aira left, Sakuno and her grandmother went back to the sofa.

"Obaa-chan, are you sure this is a good choice for me?" Sakuno asked.

"What do you mean, dear?"

"I mean, staying here mean that you'll be alone in Tokyo and I don't want that." Sakuno said.

"I'll be fine dear. You should be happy that you got a chance to shine." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"I guess. Obaa-chan, can you do me a favor?" Sakuno asked.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Sakuno and her grandmother packed up their belonging and check out of the hotel. Ryuzaki-sensei had called on Aira to come and help them. The plan was to take them to the funeral. Once the funeral was over, Ryuzaki-sensei was to report to the airport where she will go back to Japan and Sakuno will head toward Aira's house.<p>

At the funeral, Sakuno cried as she watched her mother's cassette get buried. Once by one the people there went up and drop white roses down towards her mother's cassette. Sakuno and her grandmother was the last one to drop a rose there and were the last ones to leave.

It was a depressing day for Sakuno as she watched her grandmother leave. Her grandmother had promise to send the rest of her clothing to her. Sakuno also had promise to write every week to her.

Ryuzaki-sensei arrived at the Tokyo Airport; she looked around and saw a bunch of people. Her students stand out the most so it was easy to spot them. Lucky for her Inui, had remember that today was the day that Ryuzaki-sensei and her granddaughter will return. She went towards her students as they all shouted her name.

"Thank you for coming, but you guys sure stand out." Ryuzaki-sensei laughed.

"You're welcome." Inui said.

"Eh? Ryuzaki-sensei, where is Sakuno?" Tomoka asked.

"I'll tell you when we get out of here." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm very sorry for the slow update. I been trying to get this story in, but I couldn't find the time to do it, but since I'm on spring break I might have time to update more. Although, I do have some homework to finish over the break. Anyway, I hope this chapter will be able to make you all to forgive me for the slow update.**

**Please review...**


	6. His Letter

They all arrive at the Ryuzaki Residence thanks to Fuji's horrible driving. Luckily, there were no accidents and no one was kill or injured. It was a miracle that he hasn't gotten a ticket…yet.

Once everyone was inside the residence, Ryuzaki-sensei looked at each one of them. They all have grown each and every one of them. Everything had changed. Now she is going to be alone.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, is something wrong?" Tomoka asked breaking her out of her thoughts.

"No. Everything is fine." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Ano… about Sakuno?" Tomoka asked.

"Right, about her." Ryuzaki-sensei thought back to the night that Sakuno had made her decision and decided to stay over there.

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK…<p>

"_Obaa-chan, are you sure this is a good choice for me?" Sakuno asked._

"_What do you mean, dear?" _

"_I mean, staying here mean that you'll be alone in Tokyo and I don't want that." Sakuno said._

"_I'll be fine dear. You should be happy that you got a chance to shine." Ryuzaki-sensei said._

"_I guess. Obaa-chan, can you do me a favor?" Sakuno asked._

"_What is it?" Ryuzaki-sensei looked at her granddaughter curiously._

"_Please don't tell Tomo-chan and the others that I'm staying here because of the company." Sakuno said._

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't want them to worry and I don't want to be a bother anymore."_

"_You don't want me to tell them the truth so what do you want me to tell them? You know they're going to ask where you are." _

"_Please, just make up and excuse." Sakuno begged tears starting to form._

"_Alright, alright I'll see what I can do."_

END OF FLASHBACK…

* * *

><p>"To answer your question, Sakuno had decided to stay in America." Ryuzaki-sensei said.<p>

"WHAT?" Every one of them had a shock expression even Tezuka and Ryoma.

"W-what about her schoolwork? " Tomoka asked.

"She decided to continue her study in America. I think it's for the best that she is over there. Right now she is working hard towards a goal. Instead of being all surprise, you all should be proud of her. It took all she has to live over there." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Coach is right." Tezuka said.

"Yeah, we should be proud of her." Oishi said.

"She'll be sending letters to me every week so I'll tell you how she's doing." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"Coach, why did she decide to stay over there without telling us first?" Katchiro asked.

"Did Ochibi do something horrible to her? Nya?" Kikumaru asked.

"No, Echizen didn't do anything to her. She just thinks that it's for the best. Her mother would've wanted this to happen." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"What about you?" Momoshiro asked.

"I can take care of myself. I'm not a kid like you all and I'm not that old anymore." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. "Tomorrow, I'm going to sign her out of Seigaku and I'll need all of your assistances to send all of Sakuno's stuff to her." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "If you all wanted to make cards and send stuff to her by all means, please do. She'll be happy to see them."

* * *

><p>Ryoma lay in his bed. He couldn't sleep. His mind was focusing on one certain girl. He wants to know why she really left. She didn't even bother to say good bye. He was feeling regret. Regretting that he was too stubborn not to say tell her how he really felt about her. Regret that he didn't even say anything to her at all. Ryoma got up and took out a piece of paper from his shelf and a written utensil. He stared at the paper in front of him. Coach did tell them to write a letter to her, but here he is didn't know what to write. He thought about asking his father about it, but was having second thoughts about it. There's no way he's going to ask his perverted Oyaji anything. The last time he did, his father ended up making fun of him for nearly a week. Laughing his butt off, when he asked his father about a birthday gift to send to Sakuno.<p>

He continued to stare at the paper. He was starting to get irritated. Forget it; he's going to write everything that has been bothering him. Even if it doesn't seem like him at all, it's better than writing nothing down at all.

* * *

><p>The next day, Ryoma got dragged toward the mall by Momoshiro and Fuji saying that if he doesn't come, he'll have to drink Inui's new juice. Standing in front of an isle of cards he yawned.<p>

"Ne, senpai, why are we here again?" Ryoma asked.

"We need pick out a card for Sa-chan," Momoshiro replied.

That's right, Ryuzaki is staying in America and today they got to go and help Coach pack Sakuno stuff and they were allowed to make cards and send letters to her. Thanks Momo-senpai, you just reminded him of why he was so depressed and to why he was sleeping on his desk. As they looked through the isle of cards, there was none that seem to fit. There were tons of cards, but none of them seem like the one that they wanted. They all sighed and headed of the mall and towards Ryuzaki-sensei's place.

"Senpai, you guys go ahead, I have to get something first." Ryoma said as he dashed off. Momoshiro and Fuji looked at each other before proceeding. Ryoma had ran back home to get the letter that he had written. He quickly got an envelope and a stamp from his cabinet and headed out of the door. He quickly folded the letter and place it inside the envelope, sealing it with is saliva. He quickly placed the stamp on the top right hand corner of the envelope as he pace towards his destination. He arrived at his Coach's place after placing the envelope inside his pocket. He could see Osakada walking inside the house as he also walked in.

"Ochibi!" Kikumaru shouted as Ryoma enter the house.

What he saw inside the house was: Momoshiro was bringing out some boxes out of Sakuno's room; Kikumaru was just putting her books inside one of the many boxes. Inui was inside the kitchen with Fuji making them all something to eat. Tomoka was inside her closet sorting through her clothes and putting them inside the box near her. Horio, Katchiro, and Katsuo were inside the room sorting through her accessories, which was not many for a girl. Kawamura was putting her pictures inside the box that was near him and Tezuka, who was putting some paper inside the box. Ryuzaki-sensei was getting Sakuno's stuff out of her drawer onto the box that Tomoka had.

"We're only sending Ryuzaki's stuff to Ryuzaki, why does everyone have to come?" Ryoma asked.

"You'll never know." Momoshiro said. "There's her desk, bookshelf, and her tennis stuff."

"We also need to put them inside the box and put it inside the van." Horio said.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, you never told us where she is staying." Tomoka, who was cleaning her closet said.

"She's staying with a friend of her mom." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Why does she have to have so many things inside her room?" Horio complained.

"Her parents were very busy with work overboard, so all they could do was to buy gifts to her. Before she knew it there were a lot. I told her to throw some of the stuff away, but she refused saying that it was all she have of her parents." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "And I couldn't say no to that."

"Echizen, since you're here why don't you help us and stop standing there like a moron!" Momoshiro said. Apparently, everyone working so hard was so fascinating, that Ryoma just stood there watching them clean up Sakuno's room. They were like little mouse going up and down the room.

"Hn." Ryoma said. "What is there to help? There's so many of you anyway."

"Yes, there is." Kawamura replied. "Please, take these boxes to the van outside and tape them if you don't mind."

Ryoma just shrugged and obediently did the work. It was a good chance to slip the letter inside one of those boxes without anyone noticing. Ryoma walked over to one of the boxes and picked it up. To his surprise, the box was heavy. What was in this box anyway?

To answer his question Inui said, "Be careful with that box, there's some glass frame inside there." Great. Not only is it heavy, he also has to be very careful with it. Ryoma went outside onto the van. Inside the van there were plenty of tapes there to tape the box, but before he could tap it, Ryoma carefully slid the letter onto the bottom of the frames. As he taped it, he went back inside and got another box, went back outside and taped it.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was inside her room in Aira's house. Aira had gone out to get the paperwork for her to sign so she could attend school. Sakuno sighed. It has been a long day. Aira had showed her around for the most part, but it was still depressing when she is all alone without her grandmother or Tomoka there. Sakuno decided to start on her letter, but didn't know where to get paper and pen. It wasn't her house.<p>

Aira's house was big. Sakuno had been lost inside there two times. She really needs a map of this place. She could only remember where her room is to the door. Sakuno sighed once again. She stood up deciding to tour around the place a little. She missed her grandmother already. She missed Tomoka-chan, her home, her school, and lastly, Ryoma. Tears streamed down her face as she continued to walk through the huge house. Once she heard the door opened, she quickly walked back to see if Aira is back. True enough, Aira came in carrying some papers. Aira told Sakuno to follow her to the living room.

Like all the other rooms, the living room was also big. There was a huge marble fireplace on the right, to the left of it, there was a huge flat screen TV. There was also a long, soft sofa in the middle. There were flowers on the nightstand, which was place next to the sofa, on each end. There was also a beautiful phoenix carpet underneath the sofa. There was also a long glass table on top of the carpet. Sakuno sat down next to Aira on the sofa as she explained the school that she is going to be attaining. Sakuno listen carefully to Aira's words not wanting to miss anything.

"And so, you'll be starting school next week**."** Aira said.

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki-sensei, the former regulars, Ryoma, along with Tomoka, Horio, Kachiro, and Katsuo were on their way to send Sakuno's belongings. It was hard job, but they did manage to send it to her without any problems at all. Once they're done, they all headed out to eat.<p>

Ryuzaki-sensei was wondering how all this will turn out. She knows how much Sakuno hated lying to her friends. She left without saying a word to them at all.

"Ne, Coach." Fuji said. "When will Sa-chan return?"

"I don't think she will be returning." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"She's not returning?" Everyone, even Ryoma and Tezuka was looking at her now. Ryuzaki-sensei looked at each and every one before sighing, "Yes, she has a lot of studying to do over there."

"Why didn't she tell us?" Tomoka asked.

"It was sudden. She was given a chance to have a better life and she took it. Tomoka-chan, you should have known that Sakuno hated being able not to do anything at all. Right now, she's taking a huge step towards her future. You all should be too." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Now enough taking about her, she'll be fine. Sakuno is not a little kid anymore. She can manage herself fine."

Back in New York, Sakuno sneezed three times. "Is someone talking about me?" Sakuno thought. She was on her desk writing to her grandmother. Sakuno was brave enough to ask Aira for some paper and a pen to write. She had just finished putting it inside the envelope when she sneezed.

**A/N: Will here it is the next chapter is here. I was hoping to get 15 reviews before I update the next chapter of Call of Hearts. Please don't take this the wrong way. I would love to update more, but since I have school coming up and homework to get done, I was wondering if I can get 15 reviews I would update as soon as I can.**

**Please review, because I really want to update the next chapter. **


	7. Their Letters and the Card

It has been four weeks since her stay in America. Sakuno had gotten her stuff that have been shifted by her grandmother last week. She was surprised to see many letters sent towards her along with her stuff. Aira had been a great help. She had helped Sakuno unpacked her stuff into her room. Mostly everything was put into place us like her old bedroom. She was glad that her grandmother hadn't send her bed with her stuff, but she was happy that her grandmother had send her the stuff that she'll need. Almost everything was unpack, just only two boxes left.

Aira had gone to work after organizing Sakuno's closet. Sakuno went over the only box left. She carefully opened it and their were some glass frames. They're picture frames of her beloved friends and relatives. She set each one of them carefully on top of her desk and shelf. She put two of the pictures beside her bed on top of her drawer. Those pictures were the ones that she loved the most. One of them contain her parents and her grandmother smiling at the camera. She was in between her parents having the widest smile. The other contain Tomoka, the trios, and the Seigaku regulars, all of them were doing all sorts of weird poses except for the captain of course. After placing the last picture on her self she went towards the box to recycle it, but stop once she saw an envelop inside of it. To her surprise it was Ryoma's. Getting rid of her surprise, she recycle the box along with the others. Gathering the letters she went towards the living room to read each one of them. She firstly read her grandmother:

_Dear Sakuno,_

_I arrive in Tokyo safely, so you don't have to worry about me. Focus on your study over there and have a great time. I didn't tell any of them what you're doing over there, but if you want to tell them, this time you have to tell them yourself. You can depend on others too if you have any kind of problem. Be safe and remember to write to me. If not call me._

_ Sincerely, _

_ Your Grandmother_

Next, she pull out Tomoka's letter and started reading it:

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sakuno,<em>

_I'm pretty much upset that you didn't tell me that you're moving over there and not coming back! So for your punishment you have call me every night and tell me what you been up to. I mean why did you suddenly decide to stay over there. You have to give me every detail._

_ Your one and only friend,_

_ Tomoka Osakada_

* * *

><p>Sakuno chuckle after she finished reading Tomoka's letter. She promise to write to Tomoka later to explain things to her. There was also a card inside her envelop too, but decided to read it after she read all the other letters.<p>

_Ne, Ochibiko!_

_Good luck over there. Remember to call us and never forget us! Don't be like Ochibi and ignore us! Nya!_

_ -Kikumaru Eiji_

* * *

><p><em>Oi, Ryuzaki-chan,<em>

_Don't you miss us? Why did you suddenly leave. Echizen is going to go crazy on us. Without you here, the cheer leading squad is nothing. We need two or more not only one.  
><em>

_ -Momoshiro Takeshi_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ryuzaki-chan,<em>

_Over in America is going to be hard, please try your best and adjust to the living conditions over there and ever give up. If you're hurt or if you get injured in any kind of way, please don't hesitate to give me a call and I'll send you all the supplies you need for your injures. Remember to take care of yourself and don't go outside late at night._

_ -Oishi Shuichiro_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ryuzaki-san,<em>

_Stay well and come back so one day you'll have my sushi again. BURNING! YOU GOTTA COME BACK ONE DAY. IF NOT I'LL COME OVER THERE AND DRAGGED YOU BACK HOME!_

_ -Kawamura Takashi_

Sakuno sweat dropped as she finished Kawamura's letter.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Sa-chan,<em>

_I hope you're doing fine over there. You don't have to worry about us here, we're going to be fine as usual. I do wish we all would be again. _

_ -Shusuke Fuji_

* * *

><p><em>Ryuzaki Sakuno,<em>

_My data that I have collected of you will be the treasure of the Seigaku team. I'm 78% sure that once you come back you'll change and 22% sure that you'll still be the same. Before I forget, if you want some of my vegetable juice don't hesitate to tell me.  
><em>

_ -Sadaharu Inui_

_P.S. Don't worry I'll give you information on how the team is doing along with your friends._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Ryuzaki Sakuno,<em>

_Don't let your guard down in America. There will be some hardships to face along the way, but don't ever give up. Keep going until you reach your goal._

_ -Kunimitsu Tezuka._

* * *

><p>Sakuno smiled as she read each one of them. There was only letter left. She wondered why Ryoma's letter wasn't with the others. She guested that it might be because he doesn't want anyone to see. Sakuno chuckled at the thought of it.<p>

_Mada mada da ne, Ryuzaki._

Sakuno frowned as she read the first sentence, but continued.

_You left without any good-bye, but I guess it's for the best. Over in America you can learn English and don't have to suck in it again. Improve your tennis and chop off that braid of yours it's too , promise me that once we meet again, you'll still be the same Ryuzaki that we all know._

_ -Echizen Ryoma._

Sakuno's frowned turned into a smile. Tears starts to stream down her eyes. She hugged all the letters that is sent to her. She then looked at the card. The card looked lovely, on the cover there was a picture of them all together smiling towards the camera. There was a caption on the bottom and it says: _Good luck Sakuno! _Sakuno opened the card and she was surprise to see many signatures and mini small words of encouragements all over the place, but the words that seem to surprised her to most was the words on the right side. It was in huge front and in English. Sakuno frowned. She doesn't know what it says. Maybe she'll ask Aira to help her, but thought that she might be tired from work. Instead she decided that once she learn English she'll go back to the card and read the beautiful front.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I'm sorry that there isn't enough Ryosaku going on, but it will trust me.**

**Please answer these questions for me:  
><strong>

**Do you want Momo and An paring or Momo and OC pairing?  
><strong>

**Tomoka and Kaidou paring or Tomoka and Horio pairing?  
><strong>

**Do you guys want the regulars to have pairings too, or remain single?  
><strong>

**Please answer these questions as you review. Thank you! I'll see you all on my next update...  
><strong>


	8. Missing Her

It has been 2 years since she decided to stay in America. Aira and her had been pretty close. They had gone out shopping together, cooking together, and even watching movies together. Her school was a big help. Without Ryoma there to bother her heart, Sakuno catches up pretty quickly. She had already learn many English by now and isn't afraid to use them.

Her first week at school was the hardest for her. She couldn't understand a single thing the teacher was saying. she wasn't pretty sure how, but overtime, she started to get the hang of it and started to learn the words one by one and became to understand them. She even bought herself a dictionary. With the help of Aira, English isn't as bad as she thought. She just chuckle when she thought of all those time when she struggle with English. She could understand now why Ryoma always sleep in English class.

Aira sometime took Sakuno to her mother's company and instructed her on how her mother work. The people over at the company were very friendly. They complimented on how hard her mother had work. Sakuno was lucky that her mother worked with so many celebrities of all languages. She don't know how her mother manage it, but she was confident that she will get it and follow her foot steps.

Sakuno was opening the door heading out to school when Aira stopped her. "Aira-san, I'm going to be late."

"You're not going to school today, Sakuno." Aira said.

"Demo..." Sakuno wasn't allow to finished her sentence as Aira took her school bag and told Sakuno to go get changed. Aira waited for Sakuno to get changed. Once she did they both went out. "Where are we going?"

"Today one of my friend called me. He wants you to go and get some experience in the entertainment world." Aira replied.

"Like what?" Sakuno was now confused. How could she get some experience? She was just a normal 14 years old school girl.

"You see."

Aira parked in front of a huge building. Sakuno got out once Aira turned off the engine. Sakuno followed Aira inside the huge building, but was stop by an officer. Aira showed her ID card and the officer let them both in. As they continued inside the building, Aira stopped in front of a big, red door. She opened it. The room was big with three sofas and a small table in the middle of the room, there was a huge, black desk near the window and two chairs in front of it. A man in his 30s looked up from his computer and jester them both to sit down. He had a bushy mustache under his nose. He was wearing a black suit with a checker tie.

In English she said to the man, _"Good morning, Mr. Henry." _**(A/N: The Italic is what they are saying in English).**

_"Greetings." _Mr. Henry looked at Sakuno and asked,_ "May I ask who this young lady is?" _

_"This is Sakuno Ryuzaki, Sayori's daughter, the one that I told you about." _Aira this time in Japanese she said to Sakuno, "Sakuno this is Mr. Henry the one that is going to teach you about the things in the entertainment world. He's a great friend of your mother. He was the one that help the celebrities through the harsh work that the previous boss before your mother."

_"H-hello, my name is Sakuno Ryuzaki. I-it's nice to meet you." _Sakuno said.

_"It's my pleasure to meet you too, Miss Ryuzaki. My name is Henry Thunderham, please just call me Mr. Henry." _

_"Yes, Mr. Henry." _

_"I'll excuse you from your schoolwork today. You have a lot to learn my dear." _Aira said.

_"I understand." _Sakuno replied giving Aira a smile.

_"For a foreigner, your English is quite good." _Mr. Henry said.

_"It's all thanks to Miss. Takeuchi here."_

_"Really? You're a fast learner. Please tell me about yourself." _

_"Um... eto..."_

Mr. Henry laughed and said, _"How about telling me where you are from." _

_"I'm from Japan." _

_"Who do you live with?"_

_"I live with my grandmother."_

_"I'll leave you two here to get to know each other while I go back to the company." _Aira said.

_"Sure thing." _Mr. Henry said.

_"Please be careful." _Sakuno said worriedly.

_"I will." _With that Aira left.

After the introduction on both Mr. Henry and Sakuno's part, Mr. Henry went and led Sakuno towards the second floor of the huge building. Mr. Henry opened the first door and enter with Sakuno following from behind. Inside the crew workers greeted Mr. Henry.

_"Good morning, Mr. Henry."_

_"Good morning to you all too." _Mr. Henry greeted them. _"Nancy, please come here."_

_"What is it, Mr. Henry?" The woman named Nancy came over. On her left hand she hold a comb. Around her waist was a belt. The belt has scissors, brushes, and make up kits. _

_"This is Sakuno Ryuzaki. Please be kind to her and show her your skill of being a beautician." _

_"Sure thing." _Mr. Henry then went out of the room leaving Sakuno in Nancy's care. _"Hi, I'm Nancy. Please to meet you."_

_"I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki. Please take care of me." _

_"You look like Sayori." _Nancy said.

_"Actually, Sayori is my mom." _Sakuno replied.

_"You're Sayori's daughter?" _Everyone inside the room looked at Sakuno with wide eyes.

_"Y-yes. I-is anything wrong?" _Sakuno had asked.

_"No, not at all, but it's a honor to meet you, my name is Cindy, Nancy's litter sister and this is my husband Samuel." _Cindy's husband greeted Sakuno, placing a kiss on her hand. She blushed at the contact.

_"I-it's also a honor to meet you all too." _Sakuno said once Samuel back away towards his wife. She was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the attention. Nancy, sensing her discomfort told everyone to go back to work.

_"Sakuno, please follow me."_

* * *

><p>Days had gone passed without a single word from Ryuzaki-sensei about Sakuno. The last time they had ever heard any news was the letters that Sakuno replied to all of them. Ever since then, they haven't heard any news from her at all. By this time, Ryoma along with the others his age had graduated. Meeting his senpai-tachi back at Seigaku High was a great delight, but many things have changed without her.<p>

Horio became a regular in Kawamura's place. Kawamura on the other hand had focus on home economics like he had planned to since joining the tennis team. He had wanted to expand his father's sushi restaurant across the nation and is studying really hard. Sure he comes by to the tennis court on daily bases to have a friendly match with them and also goes and see their matches, but that's all about it. Ryoma had once again regain his regular spot and his proud to have it back. He is glad to be with his former teammates again. Even though, Kawamura might not be there, the regulars still feels that where ever they are Kawamura is cheering them on.

Ryoma was zooming out for a couples of months now. Although his body is in the game, his mind, heart, and spirit is not. Some took them away and that person is the very same girl that had left. The very same girl that had written a good bye letter instead of a thank you letter like everyone else. The very same girl with auburn and long braid hair. That was no other than Sakuno Ryuzaki. He wished that she was there. He wished that she was there behind those fences. He wished that she was there silently cheering him on.

**Flashback: **

**Ryuzaki-sensei had called upon the former regulars along with the Ichinen Trios, Tomoka, and Ryoma. They all had gathered at her house. Ryuzaki-sensei had went into the other room. Her students all sat in the living room waiting for her to emerged. Once she did she handed each one of them an envelope.**

**"That's Sakuno's letters to you all." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Apparently, she's doing fine. You all don't have to worry about her. Focus on your studies. I'm sure that one day you all will meet her again."**

**Desperate to read the letter, Ryoma sprinted home. It took about 7 minutes for him to reach his house. He ran upstairs, not wanting his father to bother him he shut and lock the door to his room. He sat on top of his bed and read the letter. He carefully ripe the envelope to get to the letter and started to read.**

_**Dear Ryoma-kun,**_

_**It's me Sakuno. Thank you for your letter. I was surprise that you also send one. It is true that I suck in English, but I promise you that I will learn and improve, but I don't think I can improve my tennis skill. I stay for a reason Ryoma-kun and tennis isn't part of it. Also, my hair has nothing to do with tennis! Ryoma-kun, you told me not to change, but how will I change? I don't know how to change. Everyone just goes with the flow of time. Even if I do change I think it's for the best.**_

_**I wanted to say thank you for the letter, but I don't think that we can meet again. Please don't take it the wrong way. Follow your dream Ryoma-kun, your tennis skills inspire many people. It inspire me, in truth, that's what got me into playing tennis. I'm sorry that it has to be this way. Please forget about me and focus on your career as I'm doing now. I know I have a lot to work on, but I will improve. **_

_**Did you know Ryoma-kun, that I have been in love with you for 2 years now? Ever since we met. That faithful day when we both were on that train. That day when you play tennis. That day when I told you the wrong direction. I will improve on my sense of direction too, so don't worry about me. In short Ryoma-kun, thank you. Thank you for everything. Good bye.**_

_**Yours Truly,**_

_**Sakuno Ryuzaki**_

_**Ryoma was shocked. Sakuno and him have mutual feelings. He was happy, but she did say good bye. The next morning, he had asked the regulars along with the Ichinen Trios and Tomoka to see what she wrote to them. All she say was thank you and hope to meet again, but his. It says that they can't meet again. Why?  
><strong>_

**End of Flashback...**

Horio, who is Ryoma's opponent, was disappointed, Ryoma had asked him for a match. At first, Horio hesitated, but thought the he'll be a challenge since he participated in the US open and all, but what he got was some weak shots. Ryoma hadn't even tried to use any of his moves. He wasn't in the game at all. In the end, Horio had won 6-4.

On the side lines Momoshiro and Eiji had gather up a plan. With Tomoka's help they borrow a figure from the art department and had Tomoka bring Sakuno's picture there. Fuji was there helping. He, a pro photographer, had made the picture bigger and stitch the picture of Sakuno's face onto the figure and dress the figure up in Seigaku girl uniform, looking just like Sakuno.

Momoshiro, thinking that it'll work, shouted out towards his kouhai, "oi, Echizen! Look who is here to cheer you up!" Ryoma looked up and his eyes widen. Sakuno? No, no, how could she be there? She was in America. Did she changed her mind and decide to come back thinking that it was a bad idea to stay over there? Heck... it's been two years, if she has any trouble at all she would have return about a year ago instead of waiting two years. Ryoma walked out of the courts and walked away sighing. "Damn, it didn't work."

"Momoshiro, Eiji, Fuji, 30 laps around the whole school." Tezuka said.

"What? Why the whole school?" Momoshiro question his captain.

"Shall I make it 50?" The captain was in no mood to play around with them at this point. He, just like Ryoma misses the girl's company as well. It may had not seem like it, but Sakuno was like a little sister to him.

"N-no." Eiji said starting his lap.

* * *

><p>Ryoma arrived home warned out. He was about to go upstairs, but was stop by his father, Nanjiro. "Oi, Seishun, your mother and I need to talk to you. Before you go upstairs come into the kitchen." Deciding not to argue back, he followed Nanjiro towards the kitchen. His mother, Rinko, along with his cousin, Nanako, were seated around the dining table. His father went to sit beside his mother while he remained standing.<p>

"What is it?" Ryoma had said wanting to get this over with and go to bed.

"Ryoma, sit down." Rinko said.

"Can't you just say it?"

"Sit, Ryoma." Rinko said again. Ryoma sighed and took a seat beside his cousin.

"Seishun, this came inside the mail today. A coach in America wants you to compete again in the US Open." Nanjiro said putting the letter in front of him. Ryoma looked at it and glared.

"I'm not going." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Why not?" Nanako asked.

"I'm not going."

"Is this about that old hag's granddaughter?"

"No."

"Then why not. We want you to participate." Rinko said.

"I said I'm not going then I'm not going!" Ryoma stood up suddenly making the chair fall back.

"Seishun, you staying here is doing you no good. Stop sulking. All of us already know that you miss her. You want her back, but just so you know, she's over in America working hard to achieve what she always dreamed of. You need to stop all this nonsense and start looking straight. She's fighting to achieve her goal and you should too. Staying here is not going to let your dream come to you." Nanjiro said.

Ryoma's eyes widen. He turned and looked at his father like he had grown two heads, but the words that he had just said were making a point. His father is right. He need to stop sulking and start moving forward. Sakuno is doing her best over in America and he should do the same.

"Ryoma-san, let me ask you a question." Nanako said. "What would she do if she was here, learning that you're going back to America."

Ryoma thought hard and remembering the time when Horio shouted out to the whole tennis team that he was going to America. He saw the look in her face. She was sad, but still cheered him on, telling him that he could make it. Telling him that he could win. Ryoma smirked. He was about to head back towards the stairs, but stop and looked at his parents and cousin. "Ne, you guys wouldn't mind if I go back right?"

"Eh? Why the sudden change of mood?" His mother asked.

"Participating in the US Open, might give me a chance to see her again." Ryoma walked away and went to pack. Around 7, Nanako had come into his room and gave his plan ticket to him and said that he is to leave next week first thing in the morning. He gave his cousin a nodded as she walked out and turn off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is chapter 8. Please correct me if I have any grammars. I did all this in one day so please check and review. Tell me how it is. So until the next chapter please review and HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!  
><strong>


	9. Hurt, Work, and Worried

Days had passed by in a blink of an eye. Sakuno had been developing new skills each and every day thanks to Aira and Mr. Henry. Ryoma on the other hand had been going from places to places participating in various tournaments. Each of those passing days not one of those day had Ryoma stop thinking about Sakuno and about the last time they had actually talked. The last time they talked was about three years ago, although it was only in letter, it had hurt. Sakuno had pushed him away for reasons he didn't even understand. She unknowingly rejected him. What Ryoma doesn't know is that she is force to do so. For the future of the two of them. Even though she knows that it hurt she had to let him go.

FLASHBACK

The day before Ryoma left for the States, he had written a letter to Sakuno. He asked Ryuzaki-sensei to please send it to her since he doesn't know her address. Ryuzaki-sensei smiled at him and told him that she'll make sure it reaches her. Two weeks later he was surprised to see a letter send to him from Japan since he already left for the States. He had just settled in Florida for a couple of days. Ryuzaki-sensei said that the letter was from Sakuno. He instantly took out Sakuno's letter and began reading.

Dear Ryoma-kun,

Thank you for your letter. I really appreciate it. Ryoma-kun I've been thinking for the pass few days and I think it's best if we end this friendship relationship. For the past years that we been apart, I've have noticed that it's time for us to go on our own separate ways. I have my own future and you have your own. We both live in different worlds. You live in for tennis while I live in what my future holds for me. I'm really sorry for doing this. I know we should've talk this out face to face, but I don't think I can stand to look at you. I don't want to be a burden to you. Please don't write to me anymore. I have a work to do and I'm sure you do too. I wish you good luck in the US Open. Once you're in the States pleas don't look for me. You'll just hinder my ways. To let you know my days at Seigaku was my worst day ever. You causes me pain everyday. I get bullied by your fans, getting yelled at by the teacher for not concentrating hard enough on my school work. I don't want to blame you, but you were a big part of why I didn't succeed in Seigaku or even tennis. To tell the truth you are a distraction to me, you cause me to fail everything, so please I beg you leave me alone.

-Sakuno R.

END OF FLASHBACK.

It was ten at night, Ryoma was lying in his bed reading the letter again. It has been three years since this letter was sent to him. It has been five years since they last saw each other. Each and everyday he misses her even more than the day before. Right now he's in North Carolina taking a rest before heading to France to participate in the French Open. For the days he had been in America, he kept the promise not to look for Sakuno. It also seems like she is avoiding him. Ryoma looked at his cat Karupin who was lying on the bed next to him looking at his master. Ryoma sadly asked his cat, "Why did she do this to me?" He just received a meow from his cat. He sighed and turn off the light.

* * *

><p>Sakuno was inside Mr. Henry's office. She looked very tired and wanted to go home right away, but Mr. Henry had asked her to stay after her lesson with Nancy and Suzie who was helping her do nail. Mr. Henry was looking over some document when Sakuno arrived. He looked up and asked her to take a seat. "Miss Ryuzaki, it may seem that you improve on your cutting skills and nail art. From which I've heard from Nancy and Suzie which I'm very impressed.<p>

"T-thank you v-very much." Sakuno smiled.

"Tomorrow I'm going to transferred you out of this company."

Sakuno was surprised. Had she done something wrong? Why is Mr. Henry transferring her out? Mr. Henry laughed.

"You had done nothing wrong my dear, it's just that I think you're ready." Mr. Henry replied to the surprised looked on Sakuno's face.

She was again surprised that Mr. Henry knew what she was thinking about although she was quite confused. To clarified things to Sakuno Mr. Henry continued, "I think you're ready to take over your mother's company. I know, I know you think that it's too early for you but I think not. You're more than ready. You'll be going there tomorrow. If you need anything just asked anyone over there and they'll be gladly to help."

With that statement Sakuno couldn't disagree. It just shows that Mr. Henry had a lot of confidence in her. "Okay, I'll go t-there tomorrow and see w-what I can do. T-thank you." Sakuno bowed.

"You're welcome. You may go now and drive safely." Mr. Henry replied. Sakuno bowed once again and left. She quickly made her way toward her car.

Two years ago Sakuno had asked Aira to take her to a driving class since she doesn't want to bother Aira. There she had a three hour class everyday. Since in the United States, people are allowed to drive at the age of 18. Her teacher there taught her everything she need. Whenever Sakuno doesn't understand something she would go to her at the end of class and asked. She then will explain step by step for her to fully understand about the road and about safety driving.

Her first day of class was full, but later on in the year less people came because they're either drop out or choose to not come anymore.

During the end of the year and which the driving class is coming to an end Sakuno received a pink slip on the very last day proving that she had finished driver's aid. Sakuno study real hard, suddenly one day, Aira had announced to her that she's going to take her to take her permit early. Sakuno quickly gather her driving handbook and her pink slip. In the car Sakuno study them over and over. The questions were long, but it was fairly easy since she had study before arriving at the DMV.

For the next couple of days Aira helped Sakuno with her driving hours. It took 6 months to finish all of her driving hours. It would of been 3 months of not for her busy schedule. Sakuno arrived home about midnight. She quietly announced 'tadima'. The house was completely dark, so Sakuno guessed that Aira had already gone to bed. Sakuno had wanted to talk to Aira, but she didn't have the time to do so. Sakuno lay down on her bed after taking a quick shower. She drifted off to sleep as soon as she hit the sheets.

* * *

><p>Ryoma was on his way to the airport. It was 4 in the morning and he is still sleepy. He quickly got onto his private plane and went to sleep.<p>

Ryoma had received an invitation from Momoshiro not to long ago saying that he's getting married and he is to be the best man. Ryoma doesn't know if he could make it though. With all those tournaments he had to go to, but he promise Momoshiro that he'll be there. Ryoma had asked who the bride his. Being Momoshiro he had asked Ryoma to find out about it when he comes to the wedding.

* * *

><p>Ryuzaki-sensei was looking through her mails and sighed. It has been months since she heard anything from her granddaughter. Ryuzaki-sensei had retired after Ryoma and the other had graduated high school.<p>

Tomoka had also not been receiving any calls from her best friend. She really wants to tell her what had been going on in Japan after she had left. She had asked Ryuzaki-sensei almost every three weeks to see of she had any news from Sakuno. She had also asked her if she had Sakuno's number, but apparently she doesn't. Tomoka had written tons if letters to her, but she had never had a reply letter from Sakuno at all.

For the years that had passed not one of them had forgotten Sakuno even the former regulars. The shy girl that silent cheer of each and everyone of them from the bottom of her heart. Most of the regular had scatter around the world looking for a way for them all to shine.

Tomoka along with the Ichinen Trios were walking down the streets. Each one of them want to get their mind off of things. They all had face many hardship without Sakuno. Tomoka and Horio had stop bickering since Sakuno wasn't there to stop them. Tomoka and Horio had gottn together for a couple of year and is expecting to get married sometime after Momoshiro's wedding. Each of the regulars still kept a close contact with each other, but mostly everyone of them is busy.

Tomoka suddenly suggest that they all visit Ryuzaki-sensei since the four of them are close by her house. She wants to see if Ryuzaki-sensei is alright and if there is any news on Sakuno.

* * *

><p>"I'm coming!" Ryuzaki-sensei was inside her living room looking through many family album when the doorbell rang. She quickly made her way toward the door. Tomoka and the Ichinen Trios greeted her. She smiled at her former students and let them all in. She motion for them all to sit down while she brew some tea. As tea was served they all thanked her. "Now what brings you all here?"<p>

"We just want to see how you're doing." Katsuo replied. He placed his tea cup down on the coffee table in front of him.

"I'm doing fine." Ryuzaki-sensei took a sip of her tea. Clearly she is happy that her students cared for her so much.

"Ryuzaki-sensei had you receive any news from Sakuno?" Tomoka asked.

Ryuzaki-sensei looked at Tomoka sadly and shook her head. "She stop contacting me for about two years now. I guess that she's very busy with her work over in America." Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ryuzaki-sensei excused herself to answer the door. She came back with two boxes. One big box and once mini box.

"What's that?" Horio asked pointing to the boxes.

"I don't know." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. She looked at the sender's name. "It's from Sakuno!"

"From Sakuno?!" Ryuzaki-sensei place the boxes down on the ground and got her pocket knife out. She carefully open the mini box. Inside the mini box there were pictures along with a card. Ryuzaki-sensei took the card and read it aloud.

"Oba-chan, gomenasai. I hope you'll forgive for not sending you any update about me. I been very busy lately. Please tell Tomo-chan that I'm sorry for not calling her. If you're confused about the boxes that I send please don't worry. The box with picture is for you Oba-chan. The other one is for the regulars, Tomo-chan, Horio-kun, Katchiro-kun, and Katsuo-kun...

Ryuzaki-sensei opened the bigger box. Inside there were mini accessories and little cute dolls. She continued reading the letter.

...the accessories is for Tomo-chan as an apology. The dolls that look just like the regulars belong to them of course Horio-kun, Kachiro-kun, and Katsuo-kun too. Please give it to them. They're what I'm doing over here. I'll send your gift to you next week. Thank you.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki

P.S. Please tell Tomo-chan that my number is 3xx-78xx.

"She send all of these?" Kachiro surprisingly asked.

"Must of cost her a lot to get all the material." Katsuo said.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, how could she afford all of these?" Horio asked.

"I don't really know."

* * *

><p>Sakuno enter her mother's company early the next morning. Although she hasn't work inside the company she had come and visit with Nancy and Suzie and help manage the time of each celebrities. With the help of Aira explaining step by step on what to do inside her mother's company, Sakuno got it very quickly.<p>

Sakuno and the famous celebrities get along very well, thanks to Sakuno's shy and kind nature that made people around her to become her friend. Sakuno is like a sister to all of them. For her time she spend in America she learn many things including designing clothes, photoshooting, makeup, hair design, fashion designed, nails, and many more. But what she love the most is cooking. She loves he sweet aroma of the sweets that she baked. Mostly every week she would come to her mother's company and give out sweets. She loved how people commented on her cooking skills. It made all of her hard work worth it.

Mr. Henry was inside the company when she arrived. He was talking to Aira and motion for her to come in.

"Good luck. I leave this company to you. I'm sure that you can handle it." Mr. Henry said.

"T-thank you. It was n-nice working with you." Sakuno bowed.

"It was nice working with you too. Call me if you have any problem. I'll be gladly to help." Mr. Henry said as he exit out the door. Sakuno silently thanked him again.

"We're in your care now boss." A model name Yuki said.

"B-boss? Please no. P-please just call me like y-you all used to do." Sakuno waved her hand from left to right.

"We can't do that." A singer named Lina replied.

"P-please just call m-me like you all u-used to do. We're friends, r-right? And friends don't c-call each other boss." Sakuno protest.

"Then let's make a deal. If you become part of the entertainment world we'll stop calling you boss." Aira famed up behind Lina and smiled at Sakuno.

"That's a great idea!" Yuki beamed.

"B-but..." Sakuno though hard. If she wants to keep her friends and not be co-workers guess she'll have to do what they say. Sakuno sighed and looked up and nodded her head. Everyone cheered. "W-what do I have to do?"

"Sakuno, all you have to do is..."

"Sing, act, and model." Lina, Yuki, and Nancy who came from the door to hear all they're saying replied.

"Isn't that t-too much?" Sakuno asked.

"Nope, it's fun; although you do have to put some effort in it." Yuki replied.

"Just have fun." Lina said.

'This'll be a big change.' Sakuno thought.

Once Sakuno accepted the offer and filled out some forms. She put it inside the computer since she is the president of the company. The computer will put her down as a celebrities.

Aira helped guided her out of the office. Sakuno was pleased how they all put together her office. Before Aira can go back to work Sakuno stopped her.

"Aira-san, a-ano... Can you have l-lunch with m-me?"

"I love to."

* * *

><p>At a fancy restaurant, Sakuno and Aira order a simple lunch of salad and sandwiches. Both of them at their lunch before they talked.<p>

"What is it that you want to talk about, Sakuno?" Aira asked taking a drink from her soda.

Sakuno was surprised that Aira knew she wants to talk to her. " A-ano... I want to you about moving out."

"You want to move out?"

"Yes...w-wait... It's not w-what you think. I-it's not that I d-don't I like l-living with you. I-it's just t-that I to f-find a place w-where I c-could s-settle down. I-I mean I d-don't want to bother y-you that's a-all." Sakuno looked down finding to tiles on the floor somehow amusing.

Aira looked at Sakuno in surprised and then she laughed. Sakuno looked up to see why she was laughing. "You're funny Sakuno." Sakuno blushed. "I understand and I respect your decision. I'm no sad at all."

"So y-you're not m-mad?"

"No, not at all. I'll help you find a place to stay alright?"

"Arigatou, Aira-san, d-domou arigatou!" Sakuno smiled.

To be continue...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for not updating for so long! Thank you to those that have stay with me until this point please continue to review and support me. Until next time...**


	10. Her Beloved Senpais

The day had passed by in a blink of an eye. Sakuno was having fun working in the entertainment world. She had adjust to her new home that Aira found. It was big, just like Aira's but it is even bigger. Sakuno got lost in it a couple of times. Sakuno misses her grandmother dearly, but to keep her grandma out of her mind, she work and work.

One day, getting a break from work Sakuno went out. She went exploring New York. It was fun. Sakuno enter a Japanese sushi restaurant. It's been such a long time since she had eaten any Japanese cusine. She hope that this restaurant had the food that she's craving. Sakuno found out that this restaurant is just a branch. There is a main restaurant in Japan. Sakuno sat at the counter and ordered a simple sushi and a hot tea. Once she tasted it, she was surprised. The taste is very familiar. Sakuno had asked to see the chief who is in charged of the meal. The waiter eyed her suspiciously before heading towards the kitchen. The chief came out and greeted her. To her surprised it was Kawamura Takashi.

"K-Kawamura-senpai." Sakuno stood up.

"Ryuzaki-chan." Kawamura replied.

"H-how... w-why?"

"Ryuzaki-chan, I'm the owner of this restaurant." Sakuno was even more shocked. "It's been so long." Sakuno couldn't do anything, but nodded.

"I-it's a plea-asure to m-meet you again, Kawamura-senpai." Sakuno bowed.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again too."

Sakuno and Kawamura talked about what the both of them had been doing for past years. This time it was Kawamura's turn to be surprised as Sakuno explained about her job and her life right now.

"Wow."

"I-I'm sorry for not t-telling everyone. I-I just don't w-want to be a-a burd-den to everyo-one." Sakuno lower her head.

"You're never a burden to anyone. Don't you know that we regulars think of you as our own sister?" Tears were forming. Sakuno was touch. If she hadn't come to this restaurant she wouldn't have met Kawamura-senpai and have this talk. She would never have known that she meant a lot to the regulars.

"Don't cry. You're working in the entertainment world right?" Sakuno nodded. "Then you'll likely see Fuji there."

Sakuno looked up at her senpai. "E-eh?"

"Didn't you know? Fuji is working as a photographer for the entertainment world. He's been traveling around the world taking pictures of celebrities."

"S-sugoi."

"You might also meet, Oishi and Kikumaru here too."

"I-is every regular here?" Sakuno curiously asked.

"No. I'm living here only temporly. Oishi and Kikumaru are pro double tennis player and they'll have their match coming up the day after tomorrow." Kawamura said. "Oh, do you have time on that day? We could go and cheer for them."

"I'll have to c-check on my s-schedule if I have time."

"Alright, just let me know if you can go. I'll give you my number so that you can call me." Kawamura quickly took out a piece of paper and a writing utensil. He wrote his number down and handed to Sakuno.

"A-arigatou."

"Have you been in touch with anyone ever since you left?" Kawamura asked.

"I-I'm still in t-touch with O-Oba-chan and T-Tomo-chan." Sakuno replied.

"It's great that you are still in touch with them. You should go and visit them sometime."

* * *

><p>Sakuno arrived home late at night. She and Kawamura were catching up on things. It was great to see her senpai again. Sakuno then checked her schedule the for the day that Oishi and Kikumaru is going to have their match. Luckily she was free. She wanted to phone Kawamura that she can go, but decided that she can tell him about it tomorrow.<p>

"A-ano... Aira-san?" Sakuno walked up to Aira's office which is one floor down to hers.

"Sakuno. What is it?"

"A-ano... I-I want to a-ask you if you w-would like to have l-lunch with me."

"I would love it."

"A-arigatou."

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Aira arrived at the restaurant just in time to see Kawamura taking to some chief. Kawamura greeted to two and guided them to their seats.<p>

"A-Aira-san, this is one of my senpai back in Japan." Sakuno said as they both seated down. Kawamura had guided them to a table that had a stove right in front of them.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Aira Takeuchi."

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Kawamura Takashi."

"A-ano... Kawamura-senpai." Sakuno said. "A-about the tennis match tomorrow. I-I may have t-time in my s-schedule."

"Really that's great."

"What tennis match?" Aira looked at the two confusedly.

"Have you heard of the famous double tennis stars?" Kawamura asked as he started to heat up the stove.

"I think so, one is Eiji Kikumaru and his double partner is Oishi Shuichiro, right?"

"Yes. They both are having a match with some other pairs tomorrow. I've just invited Ryuzaki-chan, yesterday."

"I see."

"A-Aira-san, will you be able to go tomorrow?" Sakuno asked. "I-I'll excused you from w-work tomorrow, okay?"

"Alright, but why are you so desperate to go and see them?" Aira asked suspiciously.

"A-actually, they both are also my s-senpai." Sakuno said. "K-Kawamura-senpai along with K-Kikumaru-senpai and O-Oishi-senpai are regulars back in middle school."

"That's awesome. The training must been hard." Aira said.

"It's not that hard. I mean Seigaku is one of the most famous school for athletes so the training have to be tough." Kawamura replied. He had just put in some freshly fish on top of the heated stove and is flipping the fish and adding some species much to Sakuno and Aira's amazement.

"Seigaku? So you two go to Seigaku too?" Aira asked surprisingly. All this time, Aira hadn't ask Sakuno much about her life at school since she was mostly focusing on Sakuno's future career.

"W-what do you mean?" Sakuno looked at Aira confusedly.

"What I mean is that my nephew, Echizen Ryoma also attend there and is also a regular at the school." Sakuno flinched upon hearing the name. Aira and Kawamura notice this. All this time, Sakuno had avoided any topic that had to do with a certain tennis star. Kawamura tried to change the topic by giving two plates to Sakuno and Aira. He then put onto the two plate, the fleshly cooked fish and some vegetables. He then did some trickes by tossing around the meat that was on the stove.

"Takeuchi-san, have you heard of the famous photographer Shusuke Fuji?" Kawamura asked after the defing silence.

"Shusuke Fuji. I heard of him. He's very famous for the photos that he takes. He can even bring out the person that he's taking picture of true nature." Aira said. "If I'm not mistaken, Sakuno you have a photo shoot with him next Tuesday for your album."

"I-I do?"

"Sure."

"I-I'm so happy, I-I get to see F-Fuji-senpai again." Sakuno smiled.

"Eh? Wait a minute, he's also your senpai?"

"H-hai!"

"Sakuno, how many senpai do you even have?"

Kawamura laughed a little. "Sakuno's grandmother is the coach for Seigaku's tennis team so we pretty much have a deep connection with Ryuzaki-chan."

"T-They're my o-onii-chan, Aira-san."

"My, my. Sakuno you are one lucky girl to be surrounded such strong brothers." Sakuno blushed.

"Oh, before I forget, here are the tickets to tomorrow tennis match." Kawamura took out two tickets and handed it to the two ladies in front of him.

"A-arigatou." Sakuno said.

"Do we need to pay?" Aira asked.

"No, not at all. Think of this a gift for seeing Ryuzaki-chan again."

* * *

><p>Sakuno left the restaurant after getting a call from Yuki saying that she is needed at the company badly. Aira, on the other hand, stay behind.<p>

"Kawamura-san, is there something going on between my nephew Ryoma and Sakuno?" Aira asked.

"I'm not really sure about that." Kawamura replied. "I just know that Ryuzaki-chan really likes Echizen, but if you want more information I suggest that you call on his father to get some more information."

"I see and it seems like Sakuno doesn't want to talk about him."

"They both have a complicated relationship." Kawamura said as he sat down across from Aira.

"I could tell from the look on Sakuno's face when I mention my nephew." Aira sighed.

"Better not mention Echizen in front of Ryuzaki-chan then." Kawamura sighed too.

"Well, I better go. It was nice getting to know you." Aira stood up so did Kawamura.

"It was nice meeting you too. Come here any time and I can entertain you to some food." Kawamura said.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Aira went to Sakuno's place every early in the morning. Sakuno, on the other hand, was inside her bathroom when the doorbell rang. Aira came inside as Sakuno welcomed her to.<p>

"A-Aira-san, what are you d-doing here a-aren't you s-suppose to g-go to the r-restaurant and wait for me?"

"Yes, but I want to be here and help you dress up." Aira replied, then she got to work. Aira braided her hair and let her bangs covered her delicate face. Sakuno after fixing her hair, Sakuno went to her walk in closet to get her tennis outfit. "I haven't wear these in such a long time."

"Well, you are now."

The stadium in which the tennis match was held was filled with many people, all cheering and waiting for the players to come out. Aira and Sakuno found themselves seated in one of the VIP seats. Kawamura had explained that he got the tickets from Oishi and didn't know that it was reserved for a VIP seats. The match had just started and many fans were screaming at the top of their lungs. Some of them were even standing.

"Wow." Aira stare at the people behind her in amazement.

"Yeah, don't worry you're going to get used to it." Kawamura replied.

"O-Oishi-senpai and K-Kikumaru-senpai are u-up." Sakuno said. Kawamura and Aira focus on the match. The match was over very quickly as the golden pair team had just won in matter of minutes.

"We'll go and greet them after the game." Kawamura suggested. Sakuno and Aira nodded in response.

* * *

><p>After the match, Kawamura guided the two ladies towards a hallway then to a door. Kawamura knock a couple of time. A man wearing a blue tennis outfit came out.<p>

_"I'm sorry, this is not where fans are supposed to be." _He said. Kawamura put his hand inside the bag that he brought and took out a racket.

"BURNING! Let me see the two famous stars or I'll rip your pants off! BURNING!" Sakuno and Aira had to step back before the two got hit with the racket that was being swing wildly.

"Nya?" Kikumaru peek out of the door. "Taka-nya~!" Kikumaru jump. He then pull the man out of the way so that he wouldn't get hit. Oishi then came out too. His eyes widen when he saw the racket in Kawamura's hand being swing violently. In a thought, both Kikumaru and Oishi just towards Kawamura dodging the violent racket and tackle Kawamura down just to get the racket out of his hand.

"Eh? Did I do something wrong?" Kawamura asked after Oishi had successfully took the racket away from him and handed it to the man with white beard. Kawamura, coming to his senses was confused as to why he was on the ground. Kikumaru stood up along with Oishi and help the Hadokyuu player up.

"Taka-san, long time no see." Kikumaru said.

"Eiji you just met Taka-san last week." Oishi said.

Kawamura laughed. "The matches ended pretty quickly."

"Yeah, those guys weren't as tough as we thought." Oishi replied.

"Oh..." Kikumaru finally notice the other two people that is with Kawamura. Sakuno and Aira had been standing at the back the whole time. Aira stare in surprised as the golden pair tackle the sushi chief to the ground. After being notice, Sakuno smiled shyly and waved.

"Ryuzaki-chan!/Oichibiko!" Both Oishi and Kikumaru ran towards the two ladies. Kikumaru gave Sakuno a deathing huge while Oishi introduce themselves to Aira as so did she.

"Oichibiko, that's so mean, nya! You never bother to come back to Japan." Kikumaru said still huging Sakuno.

"K-Kikumaru-senpai. C-Can't b-breathe." Sakuno said. Kikumaru immediately let go of his kouhai apologizing while Sakuno gasp for air.

"Are you alright, Ryuzaki-chan?"

"H-hai." Sakuno nodded in replied.

"It's so good to see you again." Oishi smiled.

"H-hai."

"Mou... Taka-san nya! You being in contact with Oichibiko for a long time right? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Gomen." Kawamura said scratching the back of his head. "Actually we only met two days ago."

"Nya?" Kikumaru turn away to look at the other person. Kikumaru's eyes widen. "Ah, I know you! You're Aira Takeuchi that works for Pro Time Modeling Agency as a shoe designer!"

"Yup!"

"How did you too met?" Oishi then asked Sakuno and Aira. Sakuno then started to explain from when the first time she set foot in America until now. Oishi and Kikumaru stared bewildered at the timid girl in from of them. They both noticed that she had changed. Although her shy and kind nature still present, but all in all she looks different. To think she is the boss in one of the famous entertainment company.

"Sugoi. I bet that Echi-" Kawamura quickly covered up Oishi before he said a certain name. He then dragged Kikumaru and Oishi about 12 feet away from the two girls.

"Nani yo Taka-san." Oishi and Kikumaru stare at the Sushi Chief strangedly.

"You should mention Echizen in front of Ryuzaki-chan." Kawamura whispered.

"Eh? Doushita?"

"I don't really know the problem, but whenever Echizen is mention, Ryuzaki-chan will always make a sad expression, so don't mention Echizen in front of Ryuzaki-chan."

"A-alright we got it." After their brief talk they quickly walked back toward the two girls.

Trying to changed the topic Oishi said, "Kawamura, Ryuzaki-chan, Takeuchi-san, this is our manager." Oishi said. The man in blue tennis outfit came up.

"Chotto matte, you know Japanese too?" Kawamura stared in surprised.

"Ah. Nice to meet you all. My name is Suzushima Go. I'm both Eiji and Shuichiro's manager."

"N-Nice to meet you too." They all said.

"I'm Kawamura Takashi. I'm a sushi chief and the owner of the Kawamura Sushi branch." Kawamura bowed.

"I'm Aira Takeuchi, assisstance manager in Pro Time Modeling Agency." Aira also bowed.

"I-I'm Sakuno Ryuzaki, o-owner of P-Pro Time M-Modeling Agency." Sakuno as bowed.

"Sakuno Ryuzaki? I heard of you." Go said. "You're also a singer too right?"

"H-hai."

"Actually, Sakuno manages all of Pro Time Modeling Agency, although she is also in the entertainment world, she appears less, because of work." Aira replied.

"A-ano, Suzushima-san if it's not a b-bother, we can h-help introduce K-Kikumaru-senpai and O-Oishi-senpai to the world."

"That's a great idea Sakuno." Aira said turning to Go. "As Sakuno said, we can also help them do endorsement work. Working with us you have a high chance of debuting into the sports industry."

Go's eyes widen. "You guys could do that?" Both Aira and Sakuno nodded.

"Go-san, Ryuzaki-chan's grandmother is Sumire Ryuzaki." Oishi said.

Go's eyes widen even more. Kawamura nodded, "Ryuzaki-chan's grandmother is famous for coaching the legendary Samuri, Nanjiro Echizen and for coaching the legendary tennis school, Seigaku."

"She is also the daughter of Sayuri Ryuzaki and Shotaru Ryuzaki." Aira said. Sakuno was surprise to see that many people knew about her family. "So will you consider working with Pro Time Modeling Ageny.

Go looked at the two famous double stars. "Eiji, Shuichiro, what do you guys think?"

"I think we should go for it! Nya."

"Me too." Oishi replied.

Go nodded and looked at Sakuno and Aira. "Miss Ryuzaki and Miss Aira, we will be in your hands. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Go bowed.

"T-Thank you, f-for working w-with us." Sakuno bowed. "A-ano, s-senpai-tachi, can you h-help me keep it a s-secret?"

"Eh? Doushite?"

"I-I want to tell the o-others m-myself. O-onegai!" Sakuno bowed.

The three of them looked at each other before looking back at their kouhai. "We'll keep your secret." Kawamura said.

"On one condition." Kikumaru said.

"N-nani yo?"

"Don't hide anything from us again." Oishi said.

"And don't keep secrets from us again." Kawamura said.

"Remember we all got your back whenever you need us." Oishi said.

"You're never ever a hindrance to us at all. nya!" Kikumaru continued.

"Deal?" The three former regulars said.

Sakuno looked at her three senpai-tachi that stood right in front of her. Tears that never came, came right at this moment. She was touched. Oh, how she loved her brothers. She was glad to have met them all. She was glad that her grandmother was the coach of them. If not, she would have never met such loving brothers. For everything in her life she was thankful.

Sakuno could uttered a word. Words wouldn't come out. She was crying. Aira came up and patted her back. Sakuno sniffed and look at her loving three brothers that stood looking at her worriedly. She know that they didn't meant to make her cry, but those words was just the words she had been waiting to hear from someone. She missed them all very much. Wiping her tears away, she nodded, meaning that it's a deal. She would always listen to her senpais/brothers. She love them all very much and to hear those words. To hear them say that she is not a bother to them was the biggest thing anyone could have ever said. She was grateful to them all.

After Sakuno nodded, the three regulars smiled and patted her head. Aira and Go was feeling the sibling love from them. Even though they both knew that they're not really siblings, the four of them act like one and the aura that surrounded them felt like it too.

* * *

><p>"Where are you guys staying?" Kawamura asked Oishi and Eiji. They all had exit out of the stadium and went to Kawamura's restaurant.<p>

"We're staying at a hotel." Oishi replied. "We'll be traveling back to Japan tomorrow."

"Oh, talking about traveling. Taka-san, aren't you supposed to go back to Japan?"

"Eh?" Sakuno and Aira looked at them.

"Kawamura-senpai, t-this isn't y-your restaurant?"

"This is. This is. Although, it's just a branch remember, but I have to return home to take over the main branch. I'm just here filling in the chief that had to be away for awhile. He's coming back tomorrow."

"If you're h-here then w-who's t-taking over at t-the main branch?"

"Oyaji is." Kawamura replied.

"Then we'll send you off tomorrow." Aira said.

"I-I'll schedule the t-time for your e-endorsement." Sakuno said.

"Arigatou, Oichibiko!"

"Ah, Ryuzaki-chan, have you heard of Momo and An's wedding?"

"N-no."

"Oh my." Aira gasped. Her eyes widen. It seems like she remember something. "I'm so sorry Sakuno. An invitation came for you last week and I forgot to give it to you."

"D-daijoubu, Aira-san."

"I'm so sorry."

"W-we'll go and get it l-later." Sakuno replied.

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Aira help send the three former regulars to the airport. Watching the three of them go, Sakuno envied them. She wanted to go with them too. She had never had any break after she started her job. Luckily thanks to Momo and An's wedding, she'll have a chance to go back to Japan one of these day.<p>

Sakuno and Aira left the restaurant when it was dark out. Eiji and Oishi wanted to call the cab, but Aira suggested that she'll send them to their hotel. After sending them off, Aira drove to her place and got the invitation for Sakuno then drover her to her place.

Sakuno and Aira drove to the company and got to work. Sakuno went toward the recording room while Aira went toward her office. Sakuno then went inside her office and grabbed her clip board and went to check each room to see if all their materials are still there. Checking each one and checking to see who was here and who is not. Hana, the person in charge of photographing came to talked to Sakuno about the famous photographer that is going to be there next week. What she doesn't know is that Sakuno know the famous photographer quite well.

Sakuno smiled. To think that most of her senpais are super famous. Even that one tennis prince. No stop Sakuno. You promise yourself a long time ago that you won't have anything to do with him. You promise that you won't think about him and make your heart yearn for him. You promise. Sakuno quickly told Aira that she wasn't feeling very good and would like to take a rest. She quickly bolted out of the company and went into her car and drove home. When she got home she went to her room. She got on the bed and slept. Wanting to stop her thinking process of the one and only boy she ever loved. The boy in which she had love whole-heartedly. The boy that she let go.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Will how do you guys like it? Wow... you guys don't know how much I have to plan this one out. Whenever I have free time at school, I write the story down. Then every night after I do my hwk, I would start on this. I hope you all like the effort I put into updating soon like I have promise. Please review. Oh, and before I forget, minna-san please go onto my page and answer my poll question. I want to know about your opinion. I will update soon, so please review!**


	11. Home Sweet Home

A week had gone passed, meeting Fuji again was great. He was still the same in every way just that he had grew taller than the last time Sakuno had saw him. Sakuno was preparing to go to Japan for a mini vacation. She really wants to go and see her grandmother and surprised her. Thanks to Fuji updating her on certain events that is happening in Japan, she got pretty much what her former regulars are doing. Aira send her off the airport the week after Fuji return to Japan. Sakuno had boarded and was heading back to her hometown. Oh, how she misses Japan. She wanted Aira to come along too, but she declined saying that she is still finishing up some design and told her to have fun.

Sakuno arrived in Narita Airport around midnight. She called on a cab and told the driver to head over to the train station. She rode the train and walk until she was in front of the Ryuzaki Residence. Her former home, oh how she missed it. She missed Japan, her grandmother, and everyone. Sakuno rang the doorbell. She didn't have to wait long as she heard the door unlocking.

"S-Sakuno?" The woman said.

"O-Oba-chan, tadima!" Sakuno greeted happily.

"Sakuno, okaeri." Ryuzaki-sensei pulled her granddaughter inside and embraced her.

"I-I miss y-you, Oba-chan." Sakuno cried in her grandmother's arms.

"Me too, my dear." Ryuzaki-sensei replied happily. "Come on inside." Sakuno nodded she took her luggage with her inside as Ryuzaki-sensei closed the door. "Take your stuff to your room and then come down to the living room." Sakuno went upstairs while Ryuzaki-sensei went to the kitchen. Sakuno came down just to see her grandmother setting her tea on the coffee table.

"O-Oba-chan?"

"We'll talk tomorrow. Have some tea before you go to bed."

"H-hai!"

* * *

><p>Sakuno woke up very early and cook breakfast for her and her grandmother. Sakuno smiled as she set up the table. She remembered doing this almost every morning. She remembered rushing to school and gathering all her items knowing that she is going to be late. Time had gone by so quickly. She missed the olden days.<p>

"Are? Sakuno, you're already up." Sakuno looked up to see her grandmother coming down the stairs. She rushed to help her grandmother.

"O-Ohayou." Sakuno greeted.

"Ohayou." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Oba-chan, a-are you going anywhere today?" Sakuno asked as she sat down.

"What's the matter?" Ryuzaki-sensei sat down and enjoyed her freshly cooked breakfast.

"N-nothing's the matter, Oba-chan. I j-just want to a-ask you if y-you have t-time to take me a-around Tokyo. I-I haven't been h-here for a long time." Sakuno replied as she ate her portion of breakfast.

"I would love to, but I don't think I'm the best choice for touring. Why don't you ask Tomoka-san to take you?" Ryuzaki-sensei suggested.

"W-what about y-you?" Sakuno looked at her grandmother worriedly.

"I'm just going to help Momoshiro prepare for the wedding." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. "After all, Momoshiro wanted me to help design the cake."

"Hmm... A-alright! I'll just g-give her a c-call after breakfast." Sakuno said as she munched on her pancakes.

"Sakuno. It seems your cooking has improved." Ryuzaki-sensei said changing the topic.

"H-hontou ni?" Ryuzaki-sensei nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Tomoka and Sakuno were at the station and were going to the new cafe shop. Sakuno had called Tomoka right after breakfast. Tomoka beamed in excitement as her long time best friend is in Japan. Tomoka quickly agrees to whatever Sakuno had in mind as to hanging out.<p>

"Ne, ne Sakuno, tell me what you been doing in America." Tomoka asked as they walked to the cafe shop.

"I-I told you m-millions of times on the p-phone that it's c-complicated, T-Tomoka-chan." Sakuno replied with a sighed.

"Alright, but you better tell me someday." Tomoka frowned, but Sakuno ignored her and nodded.

* * *

><p>Tomoka and Sakuno were seated inside the small cafe. Sakuno had to admitted, she loved the cafe. The cafe has a homey feeling. The aroma of the coffee in the air made your taste bud go wild. Sakuno and Tomoka order a small drink as they began to talk about things that happened. Sakuno haven't talked to Tomoka for about a month now thanks to her busy schedule.<p>

"Ne, Sakuno, did you hear that An and Momo-chan senpai is getting married?"

Sakuno nodded. "T-that's the r-reason that I came back."

"Choto matte, are you still going back to America?"

Sakuno nodded her head again. Tomoka then started to have teary eyes. Sakuno started to panick. "T-Tomoka-chan, p-please don't c-cry. I-I promise t-that I'll c-come and visit more o-often. O-onegai!"

"Promise?"

"H-hai."

"Okay, that's good enough for me." Tomoka said. "Let's go. I haven't shop with you for a long time and I'm iching to do so."

Sakuno smiled as she shook her head. Tomoka dragged her to Tokyo mall and they went through many clothes and jewelries. The shoes were all pretty too.

Tomoka sighed as she looked at a dress. "W-what's the m-matter, Tomoka-chan?"

"This dress is very pretty, but it's too expensive."

"I-I can pay f-for it, you know." Sakuno replied taking the dress. Before Tomoka can stop her, Sakuno went on to gather some accessories that would be perfect with the dress. Then she went onto the shoe section and picked out two pairs of high heel shoes and paid for them. She handed the bag to her best friend.

"Sakuno, you don't have to do that you know. Besides, how could you buy them, it's so expensive!" Tomoka said as she took the bag from Sakuno and looked inside to see the price of the items that her best friend had picked out. Tomoka's eyes widen. "S-Sakuno, what was the total?" Sakuno smiled and handed her the received. Tomoka's jaw dropped. She looked up at Sakuno then at the received and back again.

"N-nani yo?"

Tomoka swallowed before speaking. "N-ne, what do you work as?"

"I work as m-managing supplies and t-taking attendance. I-I also h-help record stuff." Sakuno replied.

"How much do you get an hour?"

"I-If you s-say US m-money then a-a couple hundred a hour." Sakuno said.

"Take me there."

"E-eh?"

"Please sign me up!" Tomoka begged.

"D-demo, i-if I sign y-you up that m-means that y-you'll have to m-move out from J-Japan." Sakuno replied.

"I don't care. I need the money." Tomoka said. "I need a job."

"Eh? I-I don't get i-it. D-Don't you l-like your job, T-Tomoka-chan?"

"No way! I hate that job. All it does is torture me!" Tomoka complained. "They don't even give me a break. All I've done is work, work, and work!"

"D-demo, how c-could you get o-out today?"

"I called in sick." Tomoka replied. "They almost won't let me go to An's wedding. So Sakuno please. Sign me up."

"A-alright, but I have to t-talk to A-Aira-san first."

"Aira-san?"

"H-hai. She's the a-assistance manager."

"Arigatou, Sakuno!" Tomoka beamed.

"Ne, Tomoka-chan, l-let's go visit An-chan a-and help h-her plan the w-wedding."

"Great idea. Let's go!" Tomoka said.

"A-ah, demo, let's buy An-chan s-something first." Sakuno said.

"Okay. Then put the stuff that we buy at your place."

"H-hai!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks to the vote on my poll I had decided to update Call of Hearts, so here it is. Next chapter is coming up soon, but before that Jealous Consequence is coming up! Please look forward to it and continue to vote on my poll and review. Thank you all so much!**

**I want to thank all that had review Call of Hearts Chapter 10. Keep review and I may update very soon!  
><strong>


	12. Good Friends

Sakuno and Tomoka quickly bought An a wedding gift and head over to her house after they put their shopping bags at Sakuno's place. It was totally unexpected that they both would be visiting her today. Sure, An and Tomoka had been in contact with each other, but An had not with Sakuno. When they rang the doorbell it was Tachibana Keppei who opened to door.

"What a pleasant surprise." He said. "It's good to have you back Ryuzaki-san."

"Arigatou."

"Please come in." Tachibana made room for the two ladies to come in.

"May we see An?"

"She's upstairs."

"Arigatou." The two girls made their ways upstairs toward the second floor. The two girls had been in this house for more than what they could count so they pretty much know the house pretty well. The two stopped in front of An's room which was the first door on the left.

"Ne, Sakuno. I'll go in first okay. I want to surprise her." Tomoka said.

"H-hai. I'll hide." Sakuno replied and quickly hid herself inside the bathroom which was next to An's. Tomoka knocked on the door. "Come in." Said a voice inside. Tomoka opens the door to see An sitting on the floor going through invitations.

"Well, someone sure is busy in here." Tomoka said as she closed the door. An looked up and smiled at her friend.

"I am busy. It's a good thing that you're here. I was expecting you." An replied.

"Expecting me? Oh ho, but I bet you weren't expecting someone else that is with me." Tomoka said.

"Who? Horio-kun?"

"Nope."

"Come on. Tell me." An replied standing up.

"You really want to know who it is?"

"Yes. I mean no. I mean... are you lying?"

"I'm not!" Tomoka replied. "But I bet once seeing this person you'll burst with excitement."

"Okay. Bring it on."

"Okay." Tomoka went out. Sakuno was leaning against the wall when Tomoka came out. Sakuno nodded. "Here she is!" Sakuno smiled as she entered the room. An gasped.

"S-Sakuno-chan!" An cried as she ran and hugged her longtime friend. "It's been so long. How have you been?"

"I'm d-doing great." Sakuno cried. "I-I miss you a-all so much!"

An pull away from the hugged. "Did you receive my invitation?"

"T-that's why I'm h-here." She replied.

"Yeah, we came to help you with the wedding." Tomoka replied.

"Please. I do need a lot of help." An said.

Tomoka closed the door. The three of them sat down and got ready to work. "Have you found any cake that you would like?" Tomoka asked.

"Yeah I did. I went to asked someone from the bake shop to arrange it for me before the wedding, but they all said that they already have too many reservations to be done."

"I-I can help w-with the cake." Sakuno replied.

"Really?"

"H-hai. I just n-need the s-size, flavor, and d-design." Sakuno said. An nodded and walked over to her closet and pull out a piece of paper.

"Here the cake design that Takeshi and me like." An gave Sakuno the paper. It was a drawing of the cake. It was neatly drawn too. The cake has three layers. The cake is a neon color. It has mini leaves on the sides. It was decorated with mini flowers and lots of icings. Sakuno nodded at the drawing.

"I-I can g-get this done t-two days b-before the w-wedding." Sakuno replied.

"You can do that? Thanks." An said.

"Have you decided on the plate?" Tomoka asked.

"No. I'm waiting for Takeshi to come over so that we could figure things out." An said. "He was supposed to arrive 10 minutes ago."

"I'm sure he'll come."

"Now for the dress."

* * *

><p>Ryoma had just arrived in Japan three days before Sakuno's arrival in Japan. He had been very pissed at Momoshiro. He had been calling him nonstop for him to come back to Japan and help him with his wedding. For the last two days, he had been running all over the place. Momoshiro was driving him crazy. First, he was dragged to the ring shop to find a good ring for the wedding. Next, he was to find the perfect wedding place, and finally, he was to find the best honeymoon location. He hasn't even told him who his bride is going to be! Right now, he is searching throughout the whole city looking for a place to do the wedding. He had been sending pictures after pictures to Momoshiro of every landscape, but was rejected.<p>

He was driving through town again. Looking right to left. Without any used, he parked his car by a parking lot in front of park and decided to walk. He walked and walked, suddenly he stopped. He stopped in front of a house. He looked at the sign. It said. _Ryuzaki residence. _He walked up and rang the doo bell. The door opened in a few second revealing his old coach.

"Ryoma." His coach said. "Please come in."

His coach led him into the living room and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back with a pot of tea and two tea cups. She poured the tea into the tea cup, handing it to her guest.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"As always." He replied bluntly. She looked at him knowing why he's here.

"I heard Momoshiro is signing you up to be the best man."

Ryoma sighed. "He's asking for a lot."

"It's his wedding. He has to make it perfect."

"Hn."

"Struggling with finding a location?" Ryoma nodded.

"You could ask Fuji for help. He's a photographer and knows a lot of beautiful places around Japan."

"Hn."

"Did you meet any of your senpais? Aside from Momoshiro?"

Ryoma nodded. "Momo-senpai came with Eiji-senpai and Kaidou-senpai to pick me up at the airport two nights ago."

"They did I see." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Did Momoshiro tell you when is the wedding?"

"Next Sunday."

"You're looking for her?"

Ryoma was surprised but he quickly hid it.

"She's not here. Still in America." His coach replied sadly. "Although, she did called sometimes."

"She called."

"Yes, but only for a few minutes."

"I see."

"You didn't see her in America?"

Ryoma shooked his head. "She doesn't want me to find her. I don't really understand what her intention is. The last time I wrote to her was when I was going to America. She replied back with a letter saying that she doesn't want me to find her."

"What is she thinking?

"Is she coming to Momo-senpai's wedding?"

"I don't know. She rarely contacts me."

Ryoma nodded in understanding. Sakuno's disappearance from Japan made a huge impact on everyone's lives. It just seems weird that she's not around. They all were so used to see her running around Tokyo and getting lost that without her here made is all seems like a mistake.

Ryoma left the Ryuzaki Residence and went onto searching for a location. He continued to send Momoshiro pictures of different location in which he thinks that is pretty, but all, his senpai decline.

* * *

><p>Sakuno went home very late. It has been the best day she had in years. She had a long day tomorrow too. She has to make phone calls and get everything set up.<p>

"Sakuno, can I talk to you?" Her grandmother called her from the living room.

"H-hai." Sakuno quickly walked downstairs and sat next to her grandmother. "W-what is it, Oba-san?"

"Have you heard any news from Ryoma?" Sakuno flinched upon hearing his name.

"N-no." Sakuno replied.

"Have you contact Ryoma at all?"

"O-oba-san, why are y-you asking me about R-Ryoma-kun?" It hurts saying his name. It really does. She wants to end this conversation about him. She was afraid. All these years, she has work very hard in order for her to forget him.

"I was just curious. Now about my question."

"N-no, I-I haven't c-contacted him at all."

"I see." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

* * *

><p>An's wedding is coming soon. Sakuno had prepared the cake with the help of some friends from America. She also help design An's wedding dress. Tomoka had receive the location from Momoshiro and is designing the place along with the bride. Ryoma was in charge of making sure that the groom is not late. He was to make sure that he is dressed properly too. The regulars were invited. They all were so excited. Inui is in charge of the guest. Kawamura is in charge of the foods. Fuji is in charge of taking picture of the wedding since An wants this moment to be a treasure. Kaidou is in charge of the drinks. Eiji and Oishi is in charge of the seatings. Last but not least Tezuka is in charge of making sure everything goes right.<p>

They all thought that this is kind of like a reunion. The regulars that had seen Sakuno in America knew that she'll be here. They all decided to keep it a secret since they don't want Ryoma to panick looking for the girl. Sakuno on the other hand didn't know that Ryoma is also in Japan. All of them knew except for her. Kawamura told An and Tomoka not to speak of Ryoma in front of her or said that Ryoma's in Japan. They all understand very well what is hidden in Kawamura's warning. Sakuno would return to America if she knew that Ryoma is here in Japan.

It has been hard not saying two people's name in from of them. They all just hope that both of them could meet and sort things out. So much time has been lost between the two. It saddens all of them knowing that each one is too stubborn to admit their feelings. They both are afraid of rejection so much that it is what leads them to all this isolation from one another. They wonder what the two's reaction will be when they both meet each other at the wedding since Ryoma is one of the best men and Sakuno is one the maids of honor.

"T-Tomo-chan, should we s-start putting vase on the t-table?" Sakuno asked. The wedding was just a couple of hours away and everyone is rushing here and there getting things ready.

"I don't think we have the time." Tomoka replied. "Oishi-senpai, Eiji-senpai!"

"You girls need help?"

"Yes. Please put these vases on the table. Sakuno and I need to get dress." Tomoka said handing the vases to her senpais. "Come on Sakuno!"

"G-gomenasai, senpai-tachi." Sakuno said as she left with Tomoka.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is Chapter 12! What do you guys think? I know, I know... I haven't updated for so long. I'm very sorry, but hey, blame it on my busy schedule. I will update very soon. I promise! Please keep on reviewing to keep me motivated. **

**Next up: Chapter 13: Sakuno and Ryoma's fateful encounter!**


	13. Sakuno and Ryoma's Fateful Encounter

Tomoka and Sakuno were inside the dressing room with An helping her get ready. Sakuno's grandmother entered a few minutes after Sakuno and Tomoka arrived.

"Are? Why are you two still here? Go next door and get dress! I'll take care of her!" Her grandmother scolded them.

"H-hai!" The two girls quickly scampered toward the next room and got dress with the help of some helpers.

* * *

><p>"S-sugoi! A-An-chan you look so b-beautiful!" Sakuno said.<p>

"Arigatou! You two also look beautiful!" An replied.

"Momoshiro-senpai is such a lucky guy to have such a beautiful bride." A familiar voice came from behind them.

"Tachibana-san/Onii-chan!"

"It's time." Tachibana replied. "Shall we?" Tachibana held out his arm for An to hold onto. Since An and Tachibana were orphan, Tachibana took the offer as the man that will walk An down the aisle, beside, he is her brother and An couldn't agree more.

An nodded and held onto her brother's arm as they walked out. Sakuno and Tomoka walked ahead of them as they are supposed to enter first.

Ryuzaki-sensei went to join the former Seigaku regulars and heard Kawamura whispered to Oishi and Eiji. "Ne, this is exciting!"

"I still can't believe Momoshiro is the one getting married first!" Oishi replied agreeing.

"You guys are just too busy with work." Ryuzaki-sensei said joining in the conversation.

"Coach!" They all said in surprised

"That's true. Though, I do wonder who is going to be next." Fuji said agreeing with his former coach.

"Everyone, quite they're coming!" Eiji shushed them.

* * *

><p>Ryoma and Kaidou were standing next to the stage, where Momoshiro stood nervously. Kaidou was really surprised when Momoshiro had asked him to be one of his best men. It was really weird since all they both do is fight. Momoshiro made it clear to him that even though they both fight a lot, deep down he really admired his perseverance. Knowing him since little, Kaidou was with him all the way through no matter how much they both fight.<p>

Ryoma was getting really bored. He doesn't know how many times he had yawned. Soon, the music started to play. Ryoma lazily looked at the door where the bride was supposed to come. Little flower girls came in first, and then came in the maid of honors. His eyes widen in surprised as he realized who was one of the maid of honors.

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Tomoka enter, where many people looked at them. Sakuno didn't notice that many pair of eyes shocking was looking at her. She smiled as she walked down the aisle, but that smile faltered as her eyes met his shocking, cat-like eyes. Her eyes widen too. She didn't expect to see him unexpectedly.<p>

Did her grandmother and everyone here know that they were going to meet here? She looked at her grandmother along with her senpai-tachi. She could see that her senpais wore a shocked expression upon seeing her. It was then that she knew that her senpais didn't know. Her grandmother face was expressionless so she couldn't tell.

Momoshiro and Kaidou looked surprised upon see her too. She guessed that An and Tomoka didn't tell them at she is one of the maid of honors. Were they keeping it a secret? Why did they do that? Was it because Ryoma is here?

Her eyes and Ryoma's eyes were still locked together. Neither of them looked away they both were staring into each other intensely; it only after Sakuno reached the front of the room did she looked away. She realized that her heart was pumping and her face felt hot. 'No! I can't go back to who I was. I can't love him again! I'll just hinder his way. I can't fall in love with him again! Please don't make me feel even worse than I already am, Ryoma-kun. I beg you.'

Throughout the whole wedding, Sakuno avoided Ryoma's eyes that were staring at her intensely never looking away. It's like if he look away she'll disappeared. After An and Momoshiro said their vows to each other, they all quickly went towards the reception where foods were scatter on a long table and music filled the room. Sakuno was talking nervously to Tomoka and An. She can still feel Ryoma looking at her.

* * *

><p>Ryoma examined her when An and Momoshiro were saying their long vow towards each other. She still looked the same just that she looked more mature and more beautiful in his eyes. He can't deny that he still love her all the more that they both had been apart. No matter how hurtful that letter is, he still loves her. It wasn't easy for him to think that in just one day, his friendship with her would end the moment she got on that plane.<p>

He kept his eyes on her throughout the whole day. He was scared that if he takes his eyes off of her, she would be gone and back to the states where he had no idea where she is. Even if he asked someone to search where she lives so he could watch her from afar he has a feeling that she'll just run away again. He could tell that she felt his eyes on her since she looked so uncomfortable. She is just good at hiding it from her two friends that she was talking to.

"Yo, Echizen, care for a drink." Momoshiro said handing him a glass of ponta. Ryoma sat a table alone when Momoshiro talked to him. He told a seat next to his kouhai.

"Sankyuu." He took the drink without looking at the groom and places it in front of him.

"Thank you." Momoshiro said which surprised him forcing him to look at Momoshiro's way.

"For?"

"Without you, I wouldn't have a wedding at his awesome place and have all this food!" Momoshiro replied. "I owe you big!"

Ryoma smirk. "Mada mada da ne."

"Come and get something to eat. The food is delicious!" Momoshiro said as he got up and walked toward the table full of food.

Ryoma looked back at table where Sakuno was at, but found that she wasn't there. He immediately stood up and went to search for her. He looked around the whole room for her. 'Damn, if Momo-senpai hadn't surprised me to look at him this wouldn't have happen! Ugh! Where is that girl?'

"Looking for Sakuno?" A feminine voice asked him. He turned to see Sakuno's best friend, Tomoka. He nodded.

"She's out in the garden." Horio said coming up behind Tomoka.

"Ryoma-sama, do you still love Sakuno? Tomoka said. Ryoma looked at her confusedly but nod in responsed.

"Then please win back the feeling that was lost!" She cried. "I could tell she is still hurt. The pain is still showing in her eyes. Though, she tried to hide it, so that we wouldn't worry about her. I know her more than anyone in my life and seeing my best friend in that sort of pain is unbearable!"

"Echizen."

"What Osakada-san said is right." Fuji said.

"Nani?"

"We met her in America, Echizen." Kawamura replied. Ryoma's eyes widen. Before he could say anything, Kawamura continue. "Whenever we 'accidentally' mention you, she had this sad expression."

"We all have to talk around without saying your name, Ochibi." Eiji said.

"We don't know what is wrong with you two, but I think that it's time that you two solve it." Oishi said.

"What do you guys think I should do?" Ryoma said.

"Talk it out with her."

"She might run."

"We know." Tomoka said. "We all know that right now she is trying to ignore you, but remember that she can't run away from her feelings."

"What?"

"You're so dense, Echizen." Kaidou said walking toward them.

"That's right. Both Sakuno-chan and you." The bride walked with Momoshiro holding hands. "You two are the only one here that doesn't realized that your feelings are mutual." Ryoma eyes widen once more.

"Don't you know that when you left for America so many years ago, Sakuno was the one who always pray for you to return and to win all those matches? She always practiced tennis everyday even when it is raining. She believed that if she practiced as hard as you, one day she would catch up with you." Tomoka said. "At school, never had she smiled sincerely. Never had she stop going to the tennis court for hoping that you would be there."

"Now that you mention it, I did see Sakuno-chan tons of times practicing with the wall on the same place." An said.

"Yeah, and she never looked happy when we talk to her." Horio replied.

"Not only that, she would walk and explore places that you would go." Inui said.

"The day that you return, her eyes finally have that shine. She looks happy. She was excited when the teacher put you as her seatmate." Tomoka said. "Not only that when she was going to America, she had said that she wants to have a chance to explore the world where you went and see how great it is."

"Osakada-san, how would you know about all this?" Kaidou said.

"She lets An and I read her diary." Tomoka replied.

"There was not a day when she would forget about you, Echizen-kun." An said.

"You need to make a go man!" Momoshiro said.

"And you should hurry because she's already bid us good night and is going to return to America tomorrow." Ryuzaki-sensei said pointing toward a door leading outside. Ryoma immediately sprint out the direction that his former coach pointed to.

He saw a taxi parked in front of Sakuno and was about to go in. "Ryuzaki!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Minna! Happy Thanksgiving! I can't give you all a feast, but I can give you guys this story to wish you all a Happy Thanksgiving! Please review and have a wonderful holiday! **


	14. Unwavering Feelings

_**Recap…**_

"_Ryoma-sama, do you still love Sakuno? Tomoka said. Ryoma looked at her confusedly but nod in responsed._

"_Then please win back the feeling that was lost!" She cried. "I could tell she is still hurt. The pain is still showing in her eyes. Though, she tried to hide it, so that we wouldn't worry about her. I know her more than anyone in my life and seeing my best friend in that sort of pain is unbearable!" _

"_Echizen."_

"_What Osakada-san said is right." Fuji said._

"_Nani?" _

"_We met her in America, Echizen." Kawamura replied. Ryoma's eyes widen. Before he could say anything, Kawamura continue. "Whenever we 'accidentally' mention you, she had this sad expression."_

"_We all have to talk around without saying your name, Ochibi." Eiji said._

"_We don't know what is wrong with you two, but I think that it's time that you two solve it." Oishi said._

"_What do you guys think I should do?" Ryoma said._

"_Talk it out with her." _

"_She might run."_

"_We know." Tomoka said. "We all know that right now she is trying to ignore you, but remember that she can't run away from her feelings." _

"_What?"_

"_You're so dense, Echizen." Kaidou said walking toward them. _

"_That's right. Both Sakuno-chan and you." The bride walked with Momoshiro holding hands. "You two are the only one here that doesn't realized that your feelings are mutual." Ryoma eyes widen once more. _

"_Don't you know that when you left for America so many years ago, Sakuno was the one who always pray for you to return and to win all those matches? She always practiced tennis everyday even when it is raining. She believed that if she practiced as hard as you, one day she would catch up with you." Tomoka said. "At school, never had she smiled sincerely. Never had she stop going to the tennis court for hoping that you would be there." _

"_Now that you mention it, I did see Sakuno-chan tons of times practicing with the wall on the same place." An said._

"_Yeah, and she never looked happy when we talk to her." Horio replied._

"_Not only that, she would walk and explore places that you would go." Inui said._

"_The day that you return, her eyes finally have that shine. She looks happy. She was excited when the teacher put you as her seatmate." Tomoka said. "Not only that when she was going to America, she had said that she wants to have a chance to explore the world where you went and see how great it is." _

"_Osakada-san, how would you know about all this?" Kaidou said._

"_She lets An and I read her diary." Tomoka replied._

"_There was not a day when she would forget about you, Echizen-kun." An said._

"_You need to make a go man!" Momoshiro said._

"_And you should hurry because she's already bid us good night and is going to return to America tomorrow." Ryuzaki-sensei said pointing toward a door leading outside. Ryoma immediately sprint out the direction that his former coach pointed to. _

_He saw a taxi parked in front of Sakuno and was about to go in. "Ryuzaki!"_

* * *

><p>Sakuno looked back at the source of voice that was calling her. She immediately panicked as she saw that it was Ryoma. She quickly got in the taxi and drove off. Ryoma quickly ran to catch up with the girl, but she was gone.<p>

"Damn it!" He shouted in agony.

"Echizen." Ryoma looked back to see his former captain coming his way. "I made some calls. She'll be in a traffic jam, now go and win her back."

Ryoma nodded. "Sankyuu." He quickly ran to his car and drove to catch up with Sakuno. True enough, there was a traffic jam. He smirked. His captain is really something. He parked his car on the curb and ran towards the taxi that Sakuno was in. He easily found her as it was the only taxi car around. He opened the car. The girl inside there looked at him in surprised.

* * *

><p>As soon as Sakuno saw that it was Ryoma she quickly got into the taxi and asked the driver to go. It wasn't even a ten minute drive as the taxi stopped.<p>

"W-what's going on?" She asked the driver.

"There seems to be a traffic jam." The driver replied.

Sakuno sat back as the car seems not to be moving, but as soon as she sat back her door opened revealing the person she least wanted to see of be near, Echizen Ryoma.

"R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. He was standing so near her. It seems like he was kind of relief? Sakuno quickly moved to the opposite side and open the door, but as she was about to get out, Ryoma once again was right in front of her. "W-what are you doing?"

"I need to talk with you." Ryoma said as he leaned in.

"W-we have n-nothing to talk about." She blushed at how close they are.

Ryoma let out a sighed as he grabbed onto Sakuno's arm. He paid the taxi driver as he led Sakuno to his car much to her protest.

"L-let me go! W-what do you think you're d-doing?" She said.

She was afraid. She had changed didn't she? Didn't her feelings for him change when she had left him? Didn't he hate her? He had never noticed her before, so why now? So many questions was going through her mind as he pushed her gently into his car and quickly made his way over the driver's seat and drove the opposite way where there is no traffic.

"W-where are you taking me? Let m-me go! Please." She begged, but the boy didn't pay any attention to her. "W-why are you doing this?"

"You're talking too much." He said.

Now she is mad. "N-No! Why are doing this? What do you want from me?" She said almost shouting.

Ryoma immediate came to a stop which he regretted. As soon as he stopped, Sakuno opened the door and ran out. Cursing he drove to catch up to her.

"Leave me alone!" She said as she ran.

"Yadda."

"W-what?" Sakuno stopped running and looked at Ryoma. "D-don't you hate me?"

"No."

"Well, you s-should have." Sakuno said. Then she jump. Right next to her was a calm river. As soon as she jumped Ryoma quickly got out of his car. He searched for her franticly. With is keen eyes, he saw her swim. She was swimming so fast towards the other side. As she got up, she looked at him, and then ran. He could see that she was crying. Why is she crying? Then he just realized that he had lost his chance again! Ugh! He should have never stopped the car!

* * *

><p>At the airport the next morning, Sakuno and Ryuzaki-sensei arrived there early with Tomoka, who is going with Sakuno to find a job over there.<p>

Last night, she got home dripping wet. Her grandmother was still at the wedding so she couldn't do anything. After drying herself and taking a short bath, she went to her room. She closed the door. As she did, she remembered the even that happened just a few hours ago. She sank onto the floor and cried. Her heart was aching. She just realized that she still love him after so long. She was never over him. She cried her heart out for she cannot stop the tears from coming.

"O-Obaa-chan, I'm g-going, p-please tell the r-regulars good bye."

"I will. Take care of yourself."

"Y-you too."

"_Passengers going to New York, please report to gate 12. I repeat, passengers going to New York, please report to gate 12." _

"W-we have to get g-going now, Obaa-chan."

"Ryuzaki-sensei, please take care of yourself."

"I will. Now go." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. Nodding, Sakuno and Tomoka gave her a huge before going towards their gate and back to New York.

* * *

><p>When Sakuno and Tomoka arrived at the airport, Aira was there to pick them up, Sakuno quickly introduced the two.<p>

"Have some rest. Work start tomorrow." Aira said to Sakuno. Sakuno nodded. As soon as Aira drove off, Sakuno led Tomoka inside. Tomoka on the other hand was awestruck. Her house was huge! It's everything a person ever wanted!

"No wonder you never visited. You have a lovely home all to yourself!" Tomoka said.

"B-but it is kind of l-lonely." Sakuno replied.

"Not anymore, honey. With me here you'll never get lonely." Tomoka said.

Sakuno smiled, "Come, p-please choose a-any room you like."

"Really?! I can choose anyone?" Tomoka asked excitedly. Sakuno nodded. "Then I choose the room closest to you."

"Then head u-upstairs keep g-going down the hall u-until you reach the f-fifth door onto y-your left." Sakuno replied. "C-come down and will have dinner."

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>"Coach, is Saku-chan here?" Fuji and Ryoma were in Ryuzak-sensei's living room. The two of them arrived just two hours after Sakuno's departure. Last night, Sakuno asked her that she doesn't want the regulars to know what time her departure was. She knows she was being rude, but if seeing the regulars meant that she will she Ryoma again, she rather not.<p>

"She left."

"What?"

"She left for America again."

"When?"

"Just two hours before."

"Why didn't you tell us coach?"

"She didn't want me to tell you all. I was thinking maybe Ryoma is involved." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Echizen, what did you do yesterday?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to talk to her, but she doesn't want to talk to me so she jumped to the river and swim herself to shore then she ran." Ryoma explained.

"I see. That's why she was dripping wet yesterday." Ryuzaki-sensei said.

"I want to see her; could you give me her address?" Ryoma asked.

"Apparently, I don't know her address. She never told me." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"I know where she is." Fuji said.

"You do?"

"I don't know where she lives, but I do know where she works." Fuji said. "This time, why don't we take a trip to America? Oishi and Eiji are going back next week and Echizen you're going back when?"

"The end of the week." He replied.

"We could all go the day that you go, Oishi and Eiji can either come with us or go the day they are supposed to go. All we regulars are going there and I think she'll have to explain herself to the rest of them." Fuji said.

"I'll contact Tomoka-san."

"Why contact her?"

"Right now, Tomoka is in America with Sakuno hoping for her to find a job. I'm sure she'll do something for us."

"Alright, let's get packing!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Konnichiwa minna-san! Here is chapter 14 I hope you all like it! I know it's late but Tanjobi Omedetou Ryoma and Merri Kurismasu! I thank those of you that review chapter 13 I really appreciate it. Please review and I hope to see you all next time!**

**Next time on Call of Hearts: The regulars made a surprise visit to America. Sakuno isn't prepared to face Ryoma when they both got lock in together! Find out what would happen to the both of them! **


	15. Their Plan

_**Recap…**_

"_I want to see her; could you give me her address?" Ryoma asked._

"_Apparently, I don't know her address. She never told me." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. _

"_I know where she is." Fuji said._

"_You do?" _

"_I don't know where she lives, but I do know where she works." Fuji said. "This time, why don't we take a trip to America? Oishi and Eiji are going back next week and Echizen you're going back when?"_

"_The end of the week." He replied._

"_We could all go the day that you go, Oishi and Eiji can either come with us or go the day they are supposed to go. All we regulars are going there and I think she'll have to explain herself to the rest of them." Fuji said._

"_I'll contact Tomoka." _

"_Why contact her?" _

"_Right now, Tomoka is in America with Sakuno hoping for her to find a job. I'm sure she'll do something for us." _

"_Alright, let's get packing!"_

* * *

><p>Sakuno woke up bright and early for she had to take Tomoka to work. Tomoka on the other hand was fast asleep. After making them both some breakfast she headed towards Tomoka's room.<p>

"T-Tomoka-chan, Tomoka-chan. T-time to get up." She said after knocking on the door. Last night, Sakuno help Tomoka arranged her stuff and got to bed very late.

Sakuno heard a mummer inside the room. "Five more minutes."

"D-demo, I'm going to g-give you a job." Sakuno said. As soon as she said that Tomoka's door flew open.

"What did you say? You're going to give me a job?" Tomoka said wide eyes.

"H-hai."

"What kind?"

"You'll f-find out w-when we get there." Sakuno smiled. "C-come down for b-breakfast after you get dress." Tomoka stared at Sakuno's retreating back for a moment before going back into her room.

* * *

><p>Fuji and Ryoma quickly made their calls to the regulars. Momoshiro and An were thinking that their honeymoon will have to wait. Ryuzaki-sensei made her call to Tomoka. She took the news surprisingly, but will help make arrangements. She also told Ryuzaki-sensei to bring, the Ichinen Trios too since they deserve a vacation too. Oishi and Eiji agree to go with them since it has been a long time since they all went on a trip together.<p>

With arrangements being made, Ryoma along with Fuji, Oishi, and Eiji book them all a ticket to New York. Time when my so fast that it was soon time for their departure.

"Saku-chan is going to be so surprise when she sees us! Nya!" Eiji said.

"She sure is."

* * *

><p>"Fuji-senpai, where did you say Sakuno-chan's working at?" Momoshiro asked. Apparently the regulars arrived at the airport last night. They were now sitting at the kitchen table of Ryoma's vacation house.<p>

"Oh, that she's working at…"

"Pro Time Modeling Agency." Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, and Kawamura said altogether."

"Pro Time Modeling Agency?!" The others said beside, Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka.

"Pro Time Modeling Agency, do you mean the famous entertainment company that featured celebrities?!" Kaidou said in disbelief.

"Yup."

"What kind of job does she work?"

"That is for her to explain." Kawamura replied.

"Why is that?"

"There are some things that we can't say." Oishi replied.

"Iie…data…Then we have to find her." Inui said.

"Oishi and I had an appointment with Pro Time Agency, next week." Eiji said.

"The last time we saw her in America, she offer her help for us. We will be modeling for Pro Time Agency." Oishi said.

"What about tennis?"

"Because Eiji and Oishi are famous double partners, Sakuno asked them if they want help with getting endorsements and getting well known." Kawamura replied. "Tennis was part of it. In other words, they are going to feature Eiji and Oishi.

"I'm going to photograph her tomorrow." Fuji said. "We'll explain everything once we meet her."

"No." Ryuzaki-sensei cuts in.

"What? Why?" All the people around the room were surprised at their former coach's rejection.

"It's too early for that." Ryuzaki-sensei replied. "Let Fuji do his job tomorrow. We can't let her know that we are in America at the moment. We will go when Oishi and Eiji go."

* * *

><p>Tomoka gasped as she stared at the huge building in front of her. Not only was she stunned at Sakuno's enormous house, she was also amazed at all the things Sakuno had.<p>

"S-S-S-Sakuno, a-are you sure we can e-e-enter?" Tomoka asked.

"Uh huh." Sakuno replied with a smile. "C-come on, I-I'll introduce y-you to your job." Tomoka and Sakuno went inside. Everyone greeted Sakuno and Sakuno the same.

"Wow, everyone knows you."

"O-of course." Sakuno replied. "Y-you see why." Sakuno and Tomoka used the elevator and went up to the third floor.

"_Ah, good morning Sakuno!" _Lina ran over and hugged her boss.

"_L-Lina, good m-morning!" Sakuno said. _

"_Good morning, Sakuno." _

"_G-good morning e-everyone." _Sakuno said. Tomoka, who was behind her best friend, is still awestruck. Her best friend, who sucks at English, is speaking English correctly. Wow, America must be working wonder for her best friend.

"_Who's that behind you Sakuno?" _ Yuki asked curiously.

"_E-everyone this is T-Tomoka __Osakada, my b-best friend from J-Japan." _Sakuno replied.

"_Tomoka, nice to meet you." _Tomoka smiled. She had not been getting lessons from English teachers for the best years for nothing. The day when Sakuno left for America, Tomoka had started asking her parents to get her an English tutor. She somehow got a feeling that she'll need it one day and here is the day.

"_Nice to meet you__,__ too." _Tomoka said.

"_Your English is good." _Yuki said.

"_Thanks." _

"_So Sakuno, what is she doing here?"_

"_I-I'm going to s-set up a new j-job." _Sakuno replied.

"_Oh, I'm so excited this is probably the first time you make up new jobs." _Lina said jumping.

"_Huh?" _Tomoka looked confusedly at Lina

"_Wait… Sakuno, don't tell me that you haven't told your best friend?" _Aira said coming in.

"_I-I wanted it to b-be a surprise." _Sakuno said. "T-Tomoka-chan, I'm the o-owner of this company."

'Say what.' Tomoka couldn't believe what she had just heard. Her best friend, who is too shy and kind to do anything, is an owner of some company? She's kidding right? "You're the owner of this big company?" Sakuno just nodded. "Sakuno, you're not kidding me right?" Sakuno shook her head.

"I'm s-sorry for k-keeping it a secret." Sakuno apologized.

"Is that why you can buy all those expensive clothing and accessory?" Once again Sakuno nodded.

"I'm r-really sorry."

"Although, I am a little upset that you kept this hidden from me, I'm happy for you." Tomoka replied with a smiled as she hugged her best friend.

"S-so, you forgive me?"

"Of course silly, who would stay mad at such an innocent girl?" Tomoka said. "Now what is that job that you are going to make up?"

"_E-everyone, if you all a-agree with me, I want Tomoka Osakada h-here to be in c-charge of fashion design." _Sakuno said. _"F-from the time that I've b-bee__n here, we have been o-ordering clothes from o-other brand company. W-with the help of T-Tomoka-chan, we could m-make our own clothing. What do you say T-Tomoka-chan?"_

"_If everyone agrees, then of course I would accept." _Tomoka said.

"_W-what does e-everyo__ne think?" _Sakuno said.

"_Let's make a practice run first." _Yuki said.

"_Yeah, we haven't even had a fashion designer before. If we suddenly said we have one, it won't be good." _Lina said.

"_Osakada-san, we are going to see if this really works. You are goi__ng to design some clothes and sew them. We'll be models for you in order for this to work." _Aira replied.

"_What do you say?" _Yuki asked.

"_I'm a bit nervous, but I'm all for it!" _

"_I like you. I love your energy!" _Lina said. "From now on, we're going to be good buddies."

"_Gladly!" _Tomoka replied. _"Now__, where do I start?__"_

"Sakuno, why did you assign this job to Osakada-san?" Aira asked.

"Tomoka-chan love designing clothes ever since we're little, therefore, I hope that this job is much more fun than her last." Sakuno replied. "Besides, I love her clothes."

"I see." Aira said. "Sakuno remember your photo shoot with Fuji is tomorrow."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>"Hey, let's go tour the city!" Momoshiro said to Ryoma.<p>

"Can't."

"What? Why?"

"Baka, because there will be paparazzi around. It's not safe for either of us to go out." Kaidou said.

"Oh, that's right." Momoshiro said. For once he finally agrees with Kaidou. "But we can wear some wigs. Fuji-senpai must have some of them, na Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled. "Of course."

"You guys can't go out!" Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"Doushite?"

"If by chance, Sakuno saw you, what would happen?" Ryuzaki-sensei replied. Her hands crossed.

"But I'm bored. I've went around Echizen's house tons of times already." Momoshiro replied.

"Then why don't you help me for tomorrow." Fuji said.

"With what?"

"Help me get everything ready to meet Saku-chan tomorrow."

"Alright, what do I have to help you with?"

"Are? Where are you two going?" Eiji pointed to Kawamura and Inui.

"Gomen, I have to go and check out the restaurant." Kawamura replied.

"I'm going to the market to buy some stuff to make my vegetable juice."

"You can't. As Ryuzaki-sensei said, 'if by chance, Sakuno saw you, what would happen?'" Momoshiro said.

"Hmmm… there will be 10% chance of meeting her and 80% chance that she won't be at the supermarket." Inui said reading from his data book.

"How would you know?"

"It's all in the data." Inui said. "Besides, why would Ryuzaki-san be going to a supermarket, she's popular now. It'll be dangerous for her."

"Inui-senpai got at point." Kaidou said.

"Then I'll see you all later." Inui said and left as well as Kawamura.

* * *

><p>"<em>Aira-san." <em>Tomoka knocked on Aira's office.

"_Come in." _Tomoka opened the door. Aira was busy doing some paperwork. She looked up as Tomoka entered. "Oh, Osakada-san, please come in and have a seat."

"Thank you." Tomoka replied.

"Now, what can I help you with?"

"Not much, First of all, I thank you for looking after Sakuno all these years." Tomoka stood and bow.

"Please, she's a really special girl and I'm happy to help." Aira replied.

"I've heard that you are related to the Echizens." Tomoka said sitting back down.

"Yes, I am." Aira smiled. "I'm the cousin of Rinko Echizen."

"Then I'm sure you have notice, Sakuno's reaction towards your nephew." Tomoka said.

"I have." Aira replied. "Do you know what happened between them?"

"Ryoma-sama is Sakuno's first love." Tomoka replied.

Aira's eyes widen. "I have no idea."

Tomoka nodded. "Sakuno is the first person Ryoma-sama met when he came to Japan. Funny, how their first meeting was." Tomoka giggled. "She gave Ryoma-sama the wrong direction; therefore, he was five minutes late."

Aira laughed. "I could totally imagine that."

"It was a surprised that they were schoolmate, but Ryoma-sama forgot Sakuno when they met again."

"That's Ryoma for you." Aira laughed. "He never actually tries to remember anyone. Especially girls."

"Now that you said it, he never paid any attention to any girls."

"Figures."

"But, Sakuno is different." Tomoka said. "Out of all girls in Seishun Gakuen, she's the one that Ryoma-sama treats well. Sakuno had also gotten bullied the most in Seishun Gakuen."

"Poor Sakuno."

"She always makes lunches for him every day."

"Oh my."

"He never gives her any comment about the food she makes for him, but that didn't stop her from making lunches for him. She always congratulate him some way or another whenever he wins a match. She even tried to congratulate him when he got a regular spot in the tennis team."

"I see."

"She became a different person when Ryoma-sama went back to America." Tomoka said. "Out of everyone in Seishun Gakuen, she misses Ryoma-sama the most and gives her utmost support no matter how far or near she is to him. She always cheers him on. Although, I, myself, admire Ryoma-sama, it's not as much as Sakuno. For Sakuno it's love. That's why when Ryoma-sama left; it's like a part of her dies."

"I understand."

"Once he came back after so long, she receives a letter from her mother."

"For her… to come to America."

"Uh huh. It's so ironic that he returns and she leaves. They both haven't even got a chance to really talk, although, they were seatmates when he came back."

"What happened next?"

"Ryoma-sama was devastated when Ryuzaki-sensei said that Sakuno is staying in America and to continue studying there." Tomoka replied. "We all wrote letters to her and send it with her stuff."

"Oh, I remember, there was a card with it too."

Tomoka smiled. "She replied to all our letters. Ryoma-sama gave her another one too as I heard it from Ryuzaki-sensei. It was a letter when a coach in America wants him to go and compete in the US Open again. He receives a replied letter from Sakuno when he was in America from Ryuzaki-sensei. That letter destroyed them both. As I've heard from Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakuno had told Ryoma-sama not to find her in America. She wants them both to go their separate ways. She said that Ryoma-sama was the reason why she never did well in academics, and also the reason why she is always getting bullied by his fan girls."

"She did that? Didn't she love him?"

"She did and she still does." Tomoka replied. "I know that she wants Ryoma-sama to stop worrying about her. Sakuno said all that is for him to reach is goal and for her to reach her goal. Right now, I can see why she did that. She's afraid that seeing him again will stir up her feelings for him. She's afraid of being left alone again, but she doesn't want to depend on others. That's why she tried to cast her feelings away."

"During her return from Japan she seems pretty shaken up, what happen in Japan?"

"It was our best friend's wedding, but we kept a secret from Sakuno and Ryoma-sama that they both are at the same wedding."

"Why?"

"Because if we didn't we're afraid that Sakuno might run." Tomoka replied. "Ryoma-sama was staring at Sakuno the whole time. At the reception, Ryoma-sama for some reason lost Sakuno for he was talking to the groom. We all, the tennis regulars when we all were still in school along with the bride and I talked to Ryoma-sama and told him to help Sakuno realized his feelings before it is already too late.

He follows Sakuno, who is ready to get in the taxi and leave. She ignored Ryoma-sama's called and left. Ryoma-sama followed her and something happen. I don't know what it is, but she was dripping wet when she arrived home. I want to ask her what's wrong but I don't think it's the right time and she seems to be ignoring the topic of it."

"I see."

"Aira-san, Ryoma-sama along with the former regulars of Seigaku and Ryuzaki-sensei are here in America." Tomoka said.

"What?"

"They arrived the day after we arrived and is now staying at Ryoma-sama's vacation house in New York."

"They're here?"

"Fuji-senpai is coming here tomorrow and I'm sure Ryoma-sama will try something to get here too. Therefore, I need your help."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Aira said."

Tomoka nodded. "I'm sure. They had so many times that is lost between them already. I don't want them to keep hiding from each other fearing that they might hurt one another's feeling."

Aira closed her eyes for a moment letting the entire information go in. "I'm in. What do we have to do?"

* * *

><p>"Sakuno! I'm going out for a bit." Tomoka said. Tomoka and Sakuno were at home as of the moment. The sun had already set. Sakuno was in the kitchen baking some cookies as Tomoka was coming down from taking a nice bath.<p>

"O-okay. D-do you n-need me to c-come with you?"

"That's okay. I'm just heading towards the mall of a minute." Tomoka replied.

"Eh?" Sakuno said coming in and looking at her watch. "T-this late?"

"Aira-san told me to check out of the clothing stores. I wanted to wait for tomorrow, but I can't wait! I'm just going to go and take a quick look." Tomoka replied.

Sakuno smiled. "A-alright. C-come back s-safely."

"Of course, if I come back too late just go sleep." Tomoka said.

"Then, w-wait." Sakuno said as she hurried upstairs and came running down. "Please t-take this spare key."

Tomoka took it and thanked Sakuno. "I'll be back soon. Ja Oyasuminasai."

* * *

><p>Tomoka came to a big house. She stared awestruck. It's like Sakuno's house! Damn these people.<p>

Tomoka went up to the huge door and ring the doorbell. She waited patiently, but she didn't have to wait long.

"Tomo-chan! You finally came." Eiji beamed and hugged Tomoka, whose eyes wide in surprised.

"Y-yeah, now let me in. It's freezing cold out here." Tomoka said.

"Hai. Please come in!" Unfortunately, saying that Tomoka is going to the mall is a lie. She actually called Ryuzaki-sensei after her talk with Aira and asked for their address. She told them that she'll be visiting them in the evening and here she is.

"How's your stay in America?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked as she took a seat in the big, cozy living room with the regulars. Tomoka was sitting next Ryuzaki-sensei.

"It's pretty good so far."

"Where are you staying?" Oishi asked.

"With Sakuno, of course."

"I see." They all said.

"Fuji-senpai, tomorrow when you come to take picture of Sakuno, please brings Ryoma-sama with you." Tomoka said.

"What? Why?"

"You all will know tomorrow." Tomoka replied. "What I want to know is, Ryoma-sama, what happen between the two of you that night? Why is Sakuno so shaken up about what happened?" Ryoma who was sitting with Momoshiro and Eiji was surprised to hear this.

"She doesn't want to talk to me." Ryoma replied.

"She's running away from you, huh." Tomoka said. "That girl is so stubborn."

"How is she right now?" Tezuka asked.

"Aside from talking about Ryoma-sama, then she's fine so far. Ryuzaki-sensei, I hope you could come and visit her. I think she needs your present right now." Tomoka said sadly.

"We could make some arrangements." Fuji said.

"What arrangements are you planning, Fuji-senpai." Kaidou asked.

"I could also bring Ryuzaki-sensei with me tomorrow saying that I brought her here to see Saku-chan." Fuji replied.

"That could work." Inui said. Everyone nodded.

"Then, I'll be counting on you all tomorrow." Tomoka said standing up.

"Eh? You're leaving already?" Eiji said.

"Yeah, I only told Sakuno that I'm going shopping." Tomoka replied. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

"Shall I call a cab?" Fuji asked.

"Nah, I have a cab coming in any seconds now." Tomoka replied. "Ja mata ne."

* * *

><p>Sakuno arrived with Tomoka early the next morning. Fuji was already there with Ryuzaki-sensei.<p>

"O-Obaa-chan?" Sakuno cried. She went and hugged her grandmother. "W-what are you d-doing here?"

"I invited her, of course." Fuji replied. "I want her to see how you are doing in America."

"And I see that you are doing fine." Ryuzaki-sensei smiled as she hugged the girl back.

Fuji took this chance to whisper to Tomoka. "Echizen is on the third floor."

"Thanks, I'll see to it." Tomoka said. "Sakuno, I'll going to set up some of my clothes that I brought with me."

"H-hai."

"Come up once you're done talking." Tomoka said as she headed up.

"I'm going, too. I'll see you on stage." Fuji said as he also went up.

* * *

><p>"<em>Good morning everyone<em>_!" _Tomoka said excitedly.

"_Good morning, Tomoka and Mr. Fuji." _Everyone said.

"Where is Sakuno?" Aira asked. She was setting up for Sakuno.

"She's downstairs talking with her grandmother." Tomoka replied. "Where's Ryoma-sama?"

"Eh? He's here?"

"Yeah, have you seen him?"

"No."

"Where is he, Fuji-senpai?"

"Follow me." Fuji said. Aira and Tomoka looked at each other before following Fuji. They both headed up towards the storage room.

"The storage room?"

"We can't let him be seen can we."

"You're right; he is the prince of tennis." Aira said and Tomoka nodded.

"Echizen, open up." Fuji said.

"Uissu."

"Ryoma-san, so nice to meet you again." Aira said.

"Eh? Aira-baa san?" Ryoma surprisingly said.

"You grow!" Aira said. "My, my, you're so tall now. You're almost like Ryoga."

"Che." He isn't surprised that his aunt would say that. "What are you doing here?"

"Ryoma-san is still a meanie. I work here."

"Hn."

"This isn't the place to talk .We still need to go and take Sakuno's picture." Tomoka said.

"Osakada-san is right."

"Ryoma-san, you wait in my office. We'll be done in a minute." Aira said.

"Hn."

Aira and Tomoka headed down leaving Fuji and Ryoma lone. "I'm taking pictures of her, would you want one?"

Ryoma blushed. "Fuji-senpai!"

* * *

><p>Fuji chuckled. "I was only joking."<p>

"Good job, Saku-chan, now please turn a little to your right. Okay, pause." Fuji quickly snap a couple of shots before wrapping up.

"_Kya! Sakuno, you were awesome!"_ Tomoka screeched.

"_T-thank you, T-Tomoka__-chan."_ Sakuno smiled. _"I l-love your d-design on this d-dress."_

"_I agree. I love your designs on these clothes." _Yuka and Lina said.

"_Thanks." _

"_Sakuno, use this time to get change." _Aira said.

"_Okay." _

"_Fuji-san, thank you very much." _Aira said.

"_Not at __all. She did a good job." _Fuji replied.

"Where is that Ryoma?" Ryuzaki-sensei asked.

"He's up in my office as of the moment." Aira replied.

"I see."

"O-Obaa-chan, w-where are you s-staying?" Sakuno asked coming out from the dressing room.

"Why I'm staying at a hotel." Ryuzaki-sensei lied.

Wow, Ryuzaki-sensei is a good liar.

"W-why don't you s-stay at my place?"

"I would love to, but I don't want to trouble you, dear." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

"N-not at all, you are a-always welcome, Obaa-chan." Sakuno said.

"Thanks."

"Oh, Sakuno, I think I left a folder in my summer home, if it's not a bother, would you go and get it?" Aira asked.

"It's not a b-bother. I-I'll be b-back." Sakuno replied before leaving.

Aira then ran upstairs. Tomoka, Fuji, and Ryuzaki-sensei looked at each other before running after her. They all stopped in front of Aira's office.

"Ryoma-san." Aira said opening the door.

"Hn?" Ryoma was sitting reading through files of people that work in the company.

"Ryoma-san, you remember the short cut you always go, when you came to my summer house right?" Aira asked seriously.

"Hn. What about it?"

"I've asked Sakuno to go and get a folder for me at that house. Go and met her." Aira said. "Hurry and get there before she does."

As on cue, Ryoma dashed out of the office and onto his car. He drove towards the said house. He parked the car far away from the house for he is afraid that Sakuno might think that someone is in the house. When he got there, he tried to open the door, but it was locked. He remembers that his aunt always leave an extra key around.

He looked around and found vase of flowers in a corner of the house. He picked up one of the case that is closest to him. The key was right under it. He quickly took it and unlocked the door. Once it's unlocked, he placed the spare key back to where it was. He went in not forgetting to lock the door.

Unbeknownst to him, Aira and the others followed him also. They were hiding. It was smart of him parking his car near the park that was near the place. He jogged the rest towards the house.

"Now we wait." Tomoka said. They waiting for 10 minutes until Sakuno's car drove past them. They were lucky that Sakuno didn't know that it was Fuji's car.

"Let's go." Ryuzaki-sensei replied.

Fuji carefully drove slowly towards the house. They saw Sakuno unlocking the door with a key. The key was the same one that Ryoma had used. Once Sakuno went in, Aira told Fuji to park the car. Aira ran towards the house and lock it from the outside.

"Let's go." Aira said coming back to the car.

"What? Why?"

"I locked the door from the outside. I'll come back in a couple of minutes to unlock it." Aira replied. "Let's go, they need their talk."

* * *

><p>Ryoma went in and sat down in one of the sofas in the living room waiting. He waited and waited. His patient is wearing thin until he heard a car pull up in the driveway. He took a peek out the window. His eyes widen as he saw that it was Sakuno's car. He panicked. What should he do? He saw her opened the door with the same key that he used to opened.<p>

Uh oh, what is he supposed to do?! The door is going to open any minute! He then decided that he was living in the house coming for a visit. He quickly took off his jacket and mess up his hair a little making him look like he was there for a while. As the door opened, Ryoma quickly turn on the television.

* * *

><p>Sakuno opened the door. It was weird. Is that the television she hears? She went in and decides to check it out. Her eyes widen for she saw the person that she least to expect.<p>

"R-Ryoma-kun?" She quickly covers her mouth and mentally scolded herself for saying his name out loud.

"Ryuzaki!" He stood. Sakuno quickly ran towards the door. "Wait!"

She went towards turns the door knob only to find it lock. She looks behind her. Ryoma was standing just behind her.

"W-what did you d-do?" Sakuno asked.

"Nani?"

"W-why is the d-door lock?" Sakuno asked. "W-what did you do?"

"Nothing." He said. Suddenly it hits him. "Aira-baasan always has security lock in her house. If a person enters the door will automatically lock and all the signals are canceled."

"W-what?" Sakuno cried. "N-no, I h-have to get back!" Sakuno flip her phone open to find that it truly have no signal.

"We need to talk, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said walking towards her.

Sakuno backed away saying, "W-we have nothing t-to talk about."

"Yes we do and you know it." Ryoma said walking even closer to her. Sakuno ran away from Ryoma causing him to run after her. He cornered her when they are in a bedroom. Ryoma smirked. He closed and locked the door.

"W-what are you doing?" Sakuno said. He could tell from her voice that she was trembling.

"Locking it, so that you won't escape." He replied. "Today is the day we are going to talk, whether you like it or not."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is probably my longest chapter, but oh well, I hope you all like it! Please review and enjoy the rest of the winter! **


	16. Unexpected Confession

_**Recap: **_

_Sakuno opened the door. It was weird. Is that the television she hears? She went in and decides to check it out. Her eyes widen for she saw the person that she least to expect. _

"_R-Ryoma-kun?" She quickly covers her mouth and mentally scolded herself for saying his name out loud. _

"_Ryuzaki!" He stood. Sakuno quickly ran towards the door. "Wait!" _

_She went towards turns the door knob only to find it lock. She looks behind her. Ryoma was standing just behind her. _

"_W-what did you d-do?" Sakuno asked. _

"_Nani?"_

"_W-why is the d-door lock?" Sakuno asked. "W-what did you do?"_

"_Nothing." He said. Suddenly it hits him. "Aira-baasan always has security lock in her house. If a person enters the door will automatically lock and all the signals are canceled." _

"_W-what?" Sakuno cried. "N-no, I h-have to get back!" Sakuno flip her phone open to find that it truly have no signal. _

"_We need to talk, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said walking towards her. _

_Sakuno backed away saying, "W-we have nothing t-to talk about." _

"_Yes we do and you know it." Ryoma said walking even closer to her. Sakuno ran away from Ryoma causing him to run after her. He cornered her when they are in a bedroom. Ryoma smirked. He closed and locked the door. _

"_W-what are you doing?" Sakuno said. He could tell from her voice that she was trembling._

"_Locking it, so that you won't escape." He replied. "Today is the day we are going to talk, whether you like it or not."_

* * *

><p>Sakuno looked at Ryoma. She was terrified. Ryoma started walking towards her as she backed away. She came to a stop when he back collided with the wall. Ryoma corner her by placing his hands on to both of her sides.<p>

"Ryuzaki." Sakuno flinched. He, saying her name made all sorts of feelings comes up. "Look at me." She was scared, frightened, and terrified of him.

When Sakuno didn't look at him, he slowly touches her chin and made her look at him. He could tell she was frightened. She was trembling. He didn't want to do this to her, but he have to. If he doesn't do this, their misunderstanding will never be solved.

"L-let me go," Sakuno said. She couldn't bare it anymore. If he touches her any longer, she'll lose it and the wall that she had built over the years, will come tumbling down.

"Yadda." He replied. "I don't want to force you into this, but I have to."

"Doushite?" Sakuno looked at him tearfully.

"Huh?" Ryoma was surprised.

"Doushite? Doushite no Ryoma-kun? Just when I finally decided to forget you, you suddenly came back into my life!" Sakuno cried. "You don't know what I have to bare. You don't know how much I have to sacrifice in order for me to forget you because I know that you will never care." Sakuno looked at Ryoma tears were flowing out as she sunk onto the ground and cried. "What have I done to deserve this? What did I do to you?" Her face was red and her breathing was abnormal.

Ryoma's eyes widen. All this time, she was just finding a way to forget him? Did he hurt her without him noticing? He looked at the crying girl. He knew the answer and there is no way he's going to repeat it.

He then placed a hand on her head. "Gomen." She looked up at him in shocked. She wasn't expecting him to apologize. "Forgive me. I didn't know I was hurting you unintentionally. Please just hear me out." The girl sniffed and looked at him. His eyes were filled with regret and hurt. Seeing him like this, she doesn't want it. He was supposed to be happy with her being gone.

Ryoma sighed as he sat down before her. "It's not that I don't care about you. It just I don't know how to show you that I care about you. You were the only girl besides my family and your grandmother that had ever treated me normally. Truth to be told, I was already noticing you."

Sakuno's eyes widen. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. This is all a lie. He's lying to her so that he could gain her trust back. No, she can't fall into his trap. Suddenly her body just felt heavy and her head started hurting. She couldn't hear Ryoma well.

"Ryuzaki, the truth is that I…" Ryoma stopped as he quickly went and catch Sakuno who was starting to lose consciousness. He was surprised. She is burning up. "Oi! Ryuzaki! Oi! Wake up!" He was touched Sakuno's forehead to check on the temperature. It's still the same. Her temperature is rising. This is bad. Ryoma cared her onto the bed and went out of the room. He came back with a wet towel. He carefully put it on her forehead. He doesn't know what to do. He hasn't even taken care of a sick person before. He checked her temperature again. It was still high. Now, he's debating if he should call his aunt or not. He is really worried.

"R-Ryoma-kun." He turned towards the girl that called his name. He was surprised that she was awake, but he's even more surprised when the girl said his actual name not that 'Echizen-kun.'

"Ryuzaki." He went towards her. She seems to be crying making Ryoma panicked. "What happen? Are you hurt?"

Instead of answering him, she said, "Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I didn't mean for you to get angry at me."

"Ha?"

"I'm scared." Sakuno cried. "I'm scared that you might not accept me. I'm scared that you'll just reject me. I-I actually don't want to ignore you."

"Ryuzaki." He said looking at the girl. She was crying, so vulnerable that it made him wanting to protect her.

"Gomen." She cried.

"Ryuzaki. It's okay." Ryoma said wanting her to stop crying and it worked. She looked at him.

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled. His eyes widen upon her smile. Her eyes were getting heavy and was about to faint from the pain that her head was receiving, but before she loses conscious she said her last word making him shock. "I love you, Ryoma-kun."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whew! Finish! I know it made seem like the story is coming close to the end, but I'm not planning to end it very soon! Thanks to all those who review! I'll be updating soon! Please, be patient with me and I'll see you all next time! Review please thanks!**


	17. Escape Route

**Recap:**

"_Ryuzaki." He went towards her. She seems to be crying making Ryoma panicked. "What happen? Are you hurt?" _

_Instead of answering him, she said, "Gomen, Ryoma-kun. I didn't mean for you to get angry at me."_

"_Ha?" _

"_I'm scared." Sakuno cried. "I'm scared that you might not accept me. I'm scared that you'll just reject me. I-I actually don't want to ignore you."_

"_Ryuzaki." He said looking at the girl. She was crying, so vulnerable that it made him wanting to protect her. _

"_Gomen." She cried. _

"_Ryuzaki. It's okay." Ryoma said wanting her to stop crying and it worked. She looked at him._

"_Arigatou, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno smiled. His eyes widen upon her smile. Her eyes were getting heavy and was about to faint from the pain that her head was receiving, but before she loses conscious she said her last word making him shock. "I love you, Ryoma-kun."_

* * *

><p>After Sakuno fainted, Ryoma immediately called Aira and told her about their current situation. It wasn't long until Aira arrives with Ryuzaki-sensei and Tomoka. Ryoma help carried Sakuno into Aira's car. Aira drove away, with Ryuzaki-sensei and Tomoka accompanying her. Ryoma followed closely by after he sprinted to get his car.<p>

It has been days since then, Ryoma was in his room sitting on his bed taking sips of his ponta thinking hard. He remembered what she said to him before she loses conscious. It was still clear in his mind. The way she said it made him feel something that he has never ever felt before. He knew that he likes her, but it was just a crush. What could be more than that? Suddenly a knock was heard in his silence room.

"Echizen." It was Momoshiro. Ryoma sighed getting up to open the door.

"What?" He said glaring at his senpai for disturbing his thoughts.

"Come out." Momoshiro said. "You need to see this." Curious he followed his senpai out onto the living room. All of his senpai was there. They were sitting in front of his large plasma TV.

"Eiji-senpai, turn up the volume." Kaidou said. The acrobatic player did as he was told and turn the volume up so that everyone could hear.

"_I'm Lisa Singh. Right now I'm standing in front of Pro Time Modeling Agency and Famous Celebrity, Sakuno Ryuzaki's apartment. 3 weeks ago, Miss Ryuzaki has being seen carrying by a man who seems to be number one tennis player, Ryoma Echizen, into her home here in New York. Right now we are all waiting to hear from her." _They camera shot all the people that are crowded outside Sakuno's apartment. There were many reporters outside and seems nearly impossible for anyone to go or come out.

The regulars were all quiet. They don't know what to do. It was a good thing that people doesn't know that Ryoma is here. The regulars except for Tezuka, Fuji, and Ryoma jumped when the phone rang. Ryoma went to picked it up.

"Hn."

"_Ryoma-sama!" _Everyone knew who it is since there is only one female person who is that loud and its Tomoka Osakada.

"Hn."

"_Have you all seen the news?" _

"Ah." He replied. "Where's Ryuzaki?"

"_She's inside the apartment alone. Please go and rescue her!" _Tomoka dashed out of the house with his hat, sunglasses, and a large coat in hand. How could they leave her alone like that? There are tons of paparazzi outside. They could break her door and barged in if they want to.

"She's inside alone?" Fuji asked. Momoshiro along with the rest of the regulars ran after Ryoma.

"_Gomen, Fuji-senpai! The reporters start showing up one by one at 4 in the morning. I was still at the company creating designs. Now, will you all please just go and rescue Sakuno!" _Tomoka said.

"Echizen and the others are already dashing over to her place; therefore, don't worried we well take care of everything." Fuji replied as he hanged up. As soon as he hanged up, he too ran after his friends.

Ryoma sprinted towards Sakuno's apartment. He doesn't care how many people he pushed on the way. All he cared about was girl, trapped and alone inside.

* * *

><p>The others were right behind Ryoma. Soon enough, Fuji managed to catch up to them. They were about two miles from the apartment when Fuji told them to stop. Ryoma glared at the tensai as he was worried about the girl.<p>

"Relax Echizen, you don't want to go there looking like that, do you?" Fuji said in a calm manner. "The reporters will automatically notice you. You all follow me."

They all looked at the tensai as he walked into one of the shop. Ryoma was losing patience. To get this over quickly, he followed Fuji and his senpais into the shop. Inside was a studio. Fuji led them all into the back as if he owned the place.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai, what are we doing here?" Momoshiro asked.

Fuji stopped and looked at his former teammates. "You all know perfectly well that we can't go looking like this. We're all too famous. The reporters will immediately know especially Echizen; therefore, we are going to blend in. This is a studio, in which I owned." Some of the regulars' eyes widen. Fuji opened one of the mini cabins located to his right.

"Echizen." Fuji called. Ryoma went towards his senpai. "Put on this artificial mask and these clothes."

Ryoma took them and went towards the changing rooms. His senpais were all surprised that he didn't protest. Ryoma came out of the changing room a minute later looking like a totally different person.

"Not bad." Fuji commented. "Don't forget the wig and the camera." Ryoma simply just took them without complaints. Fuji then handed each of the remaining regulars an artificial mask, clothes, and wig long with a camera.

Their years of tennis training got them there in less than 4 minutes. They stood a few feet away from the apartment not wanting to catch any attention. Just like it was shown on television, the place was filled with reporters. It was a good thing that they didn't break down the door.

"How are we supposed to get inside?" Momoshiro asked. He was wearing a brown hair wig. He had on a gray suit with a camera around his neck.

"Let's go around towards the back. There should be some kind of opening." Kawamura suggested. They proceeded as Kawamura had said. It seems that there are only reporters out in the front. To the right of the apartment was a gate leading towards the backyard. One by one the regulars climb the gate. They all safely landed on to pavement. Without a second thought, Ryoma and this senpais all ran inside.

Inside was quite as if it was deserted. There were also no lights on. Ryoma along with Momoshiro, Eiji, and Kaidou checked upstairs, while the others checked downstairs.

Momoshiro checked the first; two rooms onto his right, Eiji checked the first two rooms onto his left, while Kaidou checked the rooms that were next to Momoshiro. This leaves Ryoma to check the rest of the rooms.

There was no sign of her in the first room he checked. He was about to check the next room onto his left when he heard a sob. Ryoma look behind him. He listen quietly listen carefully. Again he heard the sob. He went up towards the door and slowly opened it.

The girl was sitting crouched onto a corner crying. The sight of her reminded Ryoma of the time he visited the girl's house one stormy night.

* * *

><p>Her grandmother had called from outside Tokyo and asked for his father to check on her granddaughter. Instead of his father going, he was forced to go. When he got there, he knocked, but there was no answer. He began to get worried for some reason. He twisted to knob to find it unlock. This somehow irritates him. The girl forgot to lock the door. What if some thieves comes in? He glared at the door as he walked in. The house was dark. He switched on the lights, but it won't turn on. He deducted that the power was out because of the storm. He grabbed his phone from his front pocket as a source of light.<p>

He closed the door locking it. He could hear thunders booming loudly as he made his way inside the house. The house was quiet. It was late at night already. Hoping the girl was asleep, he made his way upstairs. Being into the house a couple of times already; know that the girl's room was the first door onto his left. He slowly opened the door. His eyes widen as he saw that the girl was not in bed. He opened the door wider. He found her crouching down in one corner of the room.

Thunder boomed again; this time much louder than the last. The girl whimpered in fright. Ryoma's eyes soften as he got near her. She was trembling.

"Ryuzaki." He could see her flinched. She looked up to the person who called her. She has tears in her eyes. Ryoma had guessed that she had been crying in fright for quite some times.

"R-Ryoma-kun." She managed to say in a weak, trembling voice. The boy sat next to her.

"Sore wa daijōbu ni narudarou." He said looking at her. "Listen to the sound of it." She flinched as the sound of thunder was heard. "Count how many seconds it takes for it to sound again."

She looked at him again before doing what he said. She counted 1, 2, 3…until she counted 20 before hearing it again. As it silence, she counted again this time it was 18 seconds.

"As you count, the sound is going away." He said.

She looked at him and smile. Tears were still in her eyes, but she was no longer trembling. "Arigatou." She whispered. They both sat side by side, listening to the rain. They sat there for a good twenty minutes. Ryoma suddenly felt something hit his shoulder and looked to see what it is only to be greeted by the girl's sleeping face. He smiled as he picked up the girl in bridal style. He gently laid her on the bed, tucking her in.

* * *

><p>Ryoma went up to her slowly and sat next to her. "Sore wa daijoubu ni narudarou." She looked at him. "We'll get out of this."<p>

"W-who are you?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma looked at her confusedly. How could she not know him? Then it hit him. He's still disguised as a reporter.

"It's me." He replied taking off the disguised making Sakuno to look at him surprised.

"W-what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"Getting you out of here." Ryoma replied. Before Sakuno could counter, Momoshiro came in saying, "Echizen, she's not in any…" Momoshiro stopped short when he saw Sakuno crouched in front of Ryoma.

Ryoma turned back to the girl, "Everyone is downstairs, let's go."

"D-demo…" She doesn't want to leave but she doesn't want to be alone too.

"Once everything is solved out, we'll come back." Ryoma said. Sakuno nodded then with Ryoma's guidance, they went downstairs.

"I'm glad you guys found her." Kawamura said. Ryoma along with Sakuno, Momoshiro, and Kaidou transcended downstairs. Fuji was looking out the window and it may seem that there are still a lot of reporters outside.

"H-how did you all get inside?" Sakuno asked.

"With the help of Fuji's disguise and a little of jumping over the fence, we made it inside through the open window at the back." Eiji replied. Sakuno nodded.

"How do we get out?" Oishi asked.

"First, we need to disguise Ryuzaki-chan." Inui said.

"Ryuzaki-chan, do you have a makeup kit?" Fuji asked.

"H-hai. It's upstairs." Sakuno replied.

"Taka-san, can you go with Ryuzaki-chan upstairs and get the makeup kit?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>The regulars waited for the two to return. As they waited, Fuji had asked Kaidou to get a chair and Momoshiro to get a lamp. They wouldn't want reporters to know that there is someone inside the house. Sakuno and Kawamura came down with the makeup kit, handing it to Fuji,<p>

"Ryuzaki-chan, please it on this chair." Fuji said. Sakuno did as she was told. Fuji turned on the lamp. Good thing the lights of the lamp are dim.

"What are you going to do, Fuji-senpai?" Kaidou asked.

"You'll see." Fuji opened the makeup kit and start working. "Inui, the bag next to the sofa, please open it and take out the pair of clothing in there. We'll have her change soon."

Inui slow took out the clothing. He held it until Fuji told him to give them to him. Making sure that the regulars didn't see Sakuno's makeover yet, Fuji guide Sakuno into one of the rooms and told her to get change. The regulars along with Fuji waited for the girl. Soon the door opens. Sakuno came out of the room looking completely different.

"F-Fuji-senpai, what did you do to Sa-chan?!" Eiji shrieked.

"I gave Ryuzaki-chan a makeover." Fuji replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but why did you make her like that?" Eiji asked nearing tears.

"Reporters won't recognize her like this." Fuji replied.

Fuji had changed her hairstyle. He had given Sakuno a low ponytail and gave her a pair of glasses. Fuji had also told her to changed into a different attire. She had on a gray, non iron business suit. On her left hand she hold a recorder while the other is holding a mini notebook. There is also a camera hanging down from her neck.

"Ryuzaki-chan, I know you're scared, but think of this as an act. Your job is to act like a reporter." Fuji said.

"Oi, Fuji, don't you think this is a little dangerous?" Oishi asked.

"This is the only way." Fuji replied.

"But still it's a little dangerous." Oishi said.

"Daijoubu Oishi-senpai." Sakuno said. "I can do it."

"Are you sure about this, Ryuzaki-chan?" Momoshiro asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Please believe in me."

They all looked at her. Some of them sighed giving up while some just smiled.

"Alright, in order for this to work, Ryuzaki-chan, do you have any other exits beside the back where we came in and the front?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno nodded. "I do, right this way." She led them back passed her flower garden and passed the water fountain, they came across a brick wall. "Aira-san had a secret door build here so that when there is trouble I could use this as another way to escape, but I have never used it."

"Why didn't you use this as an escape?" Ryoma asked. She flinched when she heard his voice.

"T-that's because, Aira-san told me that she had already send someone to rescue me." Sakuno replied looking down. Sakuno slowly went towards one of the trees. She bend down to find a switch. Soon after Sakuno pressed the switch, some of the brick wall slowly moved back and started to arranged themselves. A huge, white door appeared.

"S-sugoi!" Momoshiro and Eiji said in amusement. Sakuno went and opened the door. There was a gush of air as she opened it. Beyond it was a trail. On both sides there was a lake while up ahead is a forest.

"How long is this trail?" Tezuka asked.

"From what I heard from Aira-san, this trail is about 3 miles, but if we were to take the motorboat it would be a lot faster." Sakuno replied.

"Where does this lead to?" Oishi asked.

"It should lead to the main road." Sakuno replied.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's go!" Momoshiro said.

"Chotto matte." Eiji said. They all look back at Eiji. "Which are we taking? The trail or the motorboat?" He was right. Which are they going to take? Everyone was silence thinking of which path of take.

"Motorboat." Ryoma said walking up to the many motorboats.

"Do you even know how to start up one?" Momoshiro asked.

"Hn." Ryoma said while getting on one and looking around. "At least two people can fit into one."

"Alright, but who knows how to start up one?" Oishi asked.

"I can." Kawamura said.

"Me too." Inui said. "I'm sure Tezuka and Fuji can too." Tezuka nodded in return.

"Do you know how Ryuzaki-chan?" Momoshiro asked. Sakuno shooked her head no in replied.

"It's ok." Oishi said.

"Let's pair up for now." Tezuka said. "Kaidou you go with Inui; Eiji you're with Kawamura; Momo you're with Fuji; Oishi you're with me; and Ryuzaki-san you're with Echizen. Now get on board."

They did as they're told and got on board. With the help of Ryoma, Sakuno got on pretty easily, but the same didn't go for Momoshiro or Eiji as they fell into the lake.

Ryoma was looking for the key as it was nowhere to be found. "The key is in the mini box under your feet." Sakuno said. He looked at her. It was the first time she that is willingly to talk to him without being afraid.

"Sankyuu." He said. Taking the mini box and opening it. He took the keys and start up the engine. Soon, everyone's motorboat is starting up and exiting the dock. It was a fast ride indeed. They made it onto land within minutes. Parking the motorboats and getting off, they all walked until they came across three cars.

"Wow!" The regulars except for Tezuka, Ryoma, and Fuji stare in amazement.

"These cars should take us to the main road as long as we follow the road." Sakuno said.

"Great! Which car should we take?" Eiji asked.

"Five of us can fit into one." Inui said. "Who is going to drive?"

"Echizen and Ryuzaki-san will drive." Tezuka said. "Momo, Kaidou, Inui, and I will go with Echizen while the rest of you will go with Ryuzaki."

"Hai." They all went to look at the car they want to get in.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma called out making everyone silence. She looked at him waiting for his next sentence. "Where's the key?"

"It's inside in a mini box." She replied. He nodded. He got into a gray Lamborghini and true enough inside the car laying out in between the passenger seat and the driver's seat their was a mini, marble box. Once again he opened it and took out the key and started the engine.

"We're going on this one?" Momoshiro asked. "What about this Ferrari?"

"This one." Ryoma said. "Get on or get left behind." Tezuka along with Inui and Kaidou were already in the said car. Momoshiro poutedly got on too.

"Let's take this Opel Insignia, Ryuzaki-chan!" Eiji said in excitement.

"Hai." Sakuno said. As they got onto the car, Ryoma and the others were waiting for them. They soon drove towards the main road.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm truly sorry for not updating this soon. I was stuck on it for awhile. I hope this chapter will make up for my lack of updating. To be honest, I rarely have time now that I'm in school again but I will not give up on my stories. I just have to find time to update them. **

**I want to thank those who had review my previous chapters. I bow to you all. Thank you all so much! You guys are my inspiration! Please review this chapter as well and I will update when I have time. Thank you. **


	18. A Way In

The two cars reached Pro Time Idol Agency within minutes, but there was no way that they could get in without the press looking for them and the place was filled with reporters. Both front and back.

"How are we ever going to get in?" Eiji asked. Suddenly Fuji's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and it was Inui.

"Moshi, moshi?" Fuji answered as he put it on speaker.

_"How are we going to get in?" _It was Momoshiro's voice that came through the speaker.

_"Ryuzaki-chan do you know?" _Kaidou asked.

"I don't know. The only way to get in is through the front and back door." Sakuno replied.

_"Then how are we going to get in without reporters coming onto us?" _Momoshiro asked.

_"Ryuzaki, does the roof have a helicopter platform?" _Ryoma asked.

"It does." Sakuno replied. Her eyes lit up understanding what Ryoma is getting at.

_"Good thinking Echizen, we can use a helicopter to go up the roof and go inside from there." _Inui said.

"I'm sure Ochibi and Ochibiko would have a helicopter here." Eiji said.

"Which one should we take?" Fuji asked.

"Wait. Are you guys sure taking a helicopter would be safe? What if we crash land or what if the reporters spot the helicopter? What if the helicopter is out of control?" Oishi asked worriedly. Everyone sweat dropped.

_'Oishi worries too much.' _Was what everyone is thinking.

"Oishi, nothing will happen. I'm sure that Ryuzaki-chan and Echizen wouldn't let that happen." Kawamura replied to Oishi's worries.

_"Oishi-senpai, you worry too much. Chill down a little will ya." _Momoshiro said.

"Now which one should we take?" Fuji asked.

_"We're taking mine." _Ryoma replied. _"Ryuzaki, do you know where Saratoga is?" _

"Hai. I do." Sakuno replied.

_"We're heading there." _Ryoma said. The line was ended and the two cars speed towards Saratoga.

* * *

><p>"This is Echizen. I need a helicopter in Saratoga now." As soon as he said that Ryoma closed his phone and focus on driving towards Saratoga.<p>

"Why Saratoga, Echizen?" Momoshiro asked.

"It's the only place that will have enough space and less people." He replied. Momoshiro nodded understanding his kouhai.

Ryoma made a sharp turn when he enter the clear, grassy place of Saratoga. The helicopter was already waiting there for them when they arrived. Sakuno and Ryoma quickly park their cars and got out taking the car keys along with them.

_"Thank you." _Ryoma and the other said to the pilot that flew it there before getting into the helicopter.

_"Where to Mr. Echizen?" _The pilot asked.

_"The roof top of Pro Model Agency." _

_"Okay. Please seat beat and hang on tight." _

They were at the top of Pro Model Agency in matter of minutes. Thanking the pilot once again, they all ran down into Aira's office.

"Aira-san." Sakuno and other said panting. Aira along with Tomoka and Ryuzaki-sensei were sitting on the sofa waiting there for them when they entered.

"Good thing you all made it here without getting mob my the reporters." Aira said.

"Now that they are here, what are we going to do Aira-san?" Tomoka asked.

"For now, Ryoma and Sakunowill be having a press conference next week." She replied. "You guys are going to tell them the truth."

"The truth?"

"Yes. Ryoma, you're my nephew and is the number one tennis player and Sakuno, you're the owner of Pro Time Modeling Agency and a celebrity. Be careful of answering there questions or your reputation will be damage." Aira said.

Ryoma and Sakuno nodded.

* * *

><p>The conference was schedule for next week and on live too. It will be a busy day for them. They both were busy enough with Ryoma's next tournament coming up and Sakuno's concert also coming up. Things have started to calm down thanks to Aira. Everyone is now waiting for the press conference.<p>

"Aira-san." Sakuno said knocking onto the door of Aira's office.

"Sakuno, what can I do for you?" Aira said standing up from her paper work.

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." Sakuno said bowing. Aira-san had helped her through tons of things and yet she still causes her trouble.

"It's fine, Sakuno."

"But I caused you so much trouble." Sakuno said looking up.

"Sakuno, don't feel sorry at all. Things like this happens and it will pass. It's nothing for you to feel bad about."

"Aira-san, thank you for everything." Sakuno said.

"You're very welcome." She smiled.

Sakuno smiled. "Aira-san, I've been thinking, why don't we open a branch in Japan."

"Eh?"

"I know that there are lots of people in Japan who would love to work with us and I want to make their dreams come true." Sakuno said, "and so I want to have a Pro Time Modeling Agency in Japan as well."

"Not a bad idea. Building one in Japan is not bad at all. Besides, Japan is your hometown." Aira-san said. "After this problem about you and Ryoma is over, we will go to Japan in where you want to set up the business there."

"Thank you, Aira-san." Sakuno said. She was excited to build one in Japan as well. We want to many this company grow so big that her parents will be proud of her. Her mother had already made her dream come true, now it time that she also make her parents dream come true.

"You're welcome once again, Sakuno." Aira giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! I'm apologize for not updating. I'm have decided to take a break from my stories and focus on my school work, but I'm finally back. I hope you all have not lost faith in me. I'm sorry. Anyway please review as you guys leave. Thank you.**


	19. Questions and Answers

**A/N: Here it is. Chapter 19 of Call of Hearts. I hope you all like it. **

**Remember characters that are talking that are in Italics, they are talking in English. **

**Please review on your way out thank you.**

* * *

><p>Sakuno walked down the hall towards the conference room. Tomoka and Aira walked beside her, while her senpai-tachi along with Ryoma and her grandmother walked behind her.<p>

Standing right outside of the conference room, Sakuno inhale a huge breath and exhale it. She could hear reporters inside the room; talking to each other. She could tell there were a lot of them inside that very room.

"Are you two ready?" Aira asked.

They both nodded.

Aira twisted the door opened.

Aira along with Sakuno and Ryoma made their way towards a long table with speakerphones. Tomoka, the former regulars, and Ryuzaki-sensei made their way to the front of the room where sits were provided for them.

The room was packed. There was cameras at the back of the room and a long, stand separating Tomoka, the former regulars, and Ryuzaki-sensei from the press.

The conference was set up for 45 minutes. It should give the press enough time to ask their questions.

_"Good morning, everyone. I'm the assistant manager of Pro Time Modeling Agency. We are going to began. Please ask one at a time. You all have until the 45 minutes are up. Please, ask away." _Aira said.

Press: _Ryoma Echizen, as a famous tennis star, what is your relationship with Sakuno Ryuzaki, president of Pro Time Modeling Agency?_

_"Ryuzaki is a precious friend and a classmate of mine."_

Press: _How long have you two known each other?_

_"We have known each other since ever since we were 12." _Sakuno replied.

Press: _A few weeks ago, Mr. Echizen, you were seen carrying Miss Ryuzaki to her home. What is the story behind that? Is there something going on between you two?_

_"First of all, nothing is going on between us. Ryuzaki fainted from a high fever, while getting some files at Takeuchi's place." _Ryoma replied. _"I just happen to reside over at her place for awhile and saw her lying on the ground in Takeuchi's office."_

Press: _Is it true, Miss Ryuzaki?_

_"Yes, it is." _

Press: _Do you both have any sorts of feelings for each other?_

The room got quiet waiting for their response.

_"We both are focusing on our career to care about having a relationship with anyone." _Sakuno replied.

It was a good answer on Sakuno's part. Although, Ryoma is curious about her feelings for him. Is she still in love with him as his friends all said or not?

* * *

><p>Soon, the press conference came to a closing. Aira along with the others helped send the press out leaving Ryoma and Sakuno behind.<p>

They were alone inside the conference hall at the moment. It was also getting pretty awkward for them.

Sakuno suddenly stood. She got out of her chair, pushing it in. She was about to leave, but Ryoma stopped her by grabbing her wrist. Sakuno looked at him in shock.

"I have something to ask you, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said looking at her.

"We have nothing to talk about, Echizen-kun." Sakuno replied as she tried to free herself, but his grip, on her wrist, was too strong.

"Ryuzaki, you know that we have a lot to talk about."

"No, we do not!"

"You know we do. What are you so scared of?!"

"I'm not scared of anything. Now please let go of me!" Sakuno said trying to free herself in the process.

"No."

"Echizen-kun!"

"Stop running away, Ryuzaki."

"I'm not! We have nothing to do with each other."

Now he's mad. He pushed her towards the nearest wall. Glaring at her in the process.

"Yes we do! Stop being such a coward and face me, Ryuzaki. You left Japan, not even bothering to come back and bare us farewell before leaving.

Why are you ignoring me? You even wrote such letters to end the friendship that we have. Do you even know what you were doing?! For the past years do you know how hard it is to get you out of my mind? Out of my system? I play tennis each and every day just so that I could forget about you, but you know what I can't forget you!"

Ryoma took a deep breath. Sakuno looked away from him. By now, she had stop struggling.

"Do you hate me that much?"

**To be continue...**


	20. Sakuno's Confession

_**Recap:**_

_"I have something to ask you, Ryuzaki." Ryoma said looking at her._

_"We have nothing to talk about, Echizen-kun." Sakuno replied as she tried to free herself, but his grip, on her wrist, was too strong. _

_"Ryuzaki, you know that we have a lot to talk about."_

_"No, we do not!" _

_"You know we do. What are you so scared of?!"_

_"I'm not scared of anything. Now please let go of me!" Sakuno said trying to free herself in the process._

_"No."_

_"Echizen-kun!"_

_"Stop running away, Ryuzaki."_

_"I'm not! We have nothing to do with each other."_

_Now he's mad. He pushed her towards the nearest wall. Glaring at her in the process._

_"Yes we do! Stop being such a coward and face me, Ryuzaki. You left Japan, not even bothering to come back and bare us farewell before leaving. _

_Why are you ignoring me? You even wrote such letters to end the friendship that we have. Do you even know what you were doing?! For the past years do you know how hard it is to get you out of my mind? Out of my system? I play tennis each and every day just so that I could forget about you, but you know what I can't forget you!" _

_Ryoma took a deep breath. Sakuno looked away from him. By now, she had stop struggling. _

_"Do you hate me that much?"_

_**End of Recap...**_

* * *

><p>Sakuno looked at him...surprised. His eyes shows sadness in them. He looked... heartbroken?<p>

'No. _Don't show those eyes to me.' _She know that he is feeling hurt, but so was she.

She have never ever hated him. She still love him no matter how much she tries to deny it. No matter how much she tries to hide her feelings for him deep inside her heart. She is still in love with him, but she can't be with him. They both are far too different.

"What did I do to make you hate me this much? Tell me and I'll change. I'll change everything just for you, so please." Ryoma said he was hurting so much right now.

_'All I wanted to for the girl that I love to accept me. Is it so wrong to ask for that? What had I done to her to make her do this to me?' _

How could she? How could she hurt him this much? He had never done anything wrong.

"You're wrong." She said. Tears were starting to form.

Ryoma stare at her.

"You're wrong. I had never hated you. I could never hate you."

Ryoma's eyes widen. _'She doesn't hate me?'_

"I avoided you not because I hate you. The reason is because I don't want to suffer anymore. These feelings of mine, I know that you will never feel the same way as I do." She said.

Her bangs were covering her eyes, but Ryoma knew she was crying. Her voice was wavering and she was trembling as she spoke.

"I thought that if I said those words to you in those letters, you would forget about me and that you would hate me. It will give me a reason for me to move on and forget you as well."

"I will never forget you."

Sakuno looked at him.

"There is no way that would happen." Ryoma said. "You meant everything to me, Ryuzaki. More than you could ever think. If you feel that I didn't notice you back in Seigaku, well you're wrong. I have always notice you. From the time when we first met."

Sakuno blinked. "Eh? But that time you forgot about me."

"Well, that's because you didn't even introduce yourself to me. How would I know your name then?"

Thinking about it, it was true. Sakuno really didn't introduce yourself to him.

"That's right." Sakuno said. "I haven't introduce myself to you."

Ryoma nodded.

"I-I'm so sorry." Sakuno looked down embarrassed to look at him.

"That's in the past, so don't worry about it."

Sakuno looked at him. It's been so long since she looked at him. He had grown, but he still the handsome man that she knew. He is still the only one who could capture her heart no matter how many years had gone by.

"Ryoma-kun, I'm sorry for everything." Sakuno said.

Ryoma nodded. He is willing to forgive her for anything. He love her this much to wait for her. To find her. No one can ever replace her in his heart.

She is giving in. She had hurt the both of them enough already. It's time to give in.

"You're right, Ryoma-kun. We do have a lot to talk about, but not here." Sakuno said.

Ryoma agreed. They need a place where the two of them could be alone and be able to talk in private.

"You wanna go on a little trip with me?" Ryoma asked.

"Eh? To where?"

"Back to Japan."

* * *

><p>"Why are we going to Japan again?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma and Sakuno had boarded Ryoma's private jet to go back to Japan.<p>

After Ryoma had suggested to go back to Japan, Sakuno agreed. They both asked Aira to take care of the company while Sakuno was away. Aira nodded in understanding.

"To find a place for us to talk in private." Ryoma replied. _'And for us to be alone.' _

"Shouldn't we just find a place here to talk instead of going all the way back to Japan?"

"Yeah, but don't you want to visit as well?"

Sakuno couldn't agrue to that. She want to go back to Japan as well. The last time she went back, she was too focus on Ann and Momoshiro's wedding that she didn't have time to look around.

Sakuno had been silence, so Ryoma took that as an agreement.

"What do you want to do to past the time?" Ryoma said.

Sakuno took out her laptop. "I'm looking for a place in Tokyo."

Ryoma's looked at her confused. "What for?"

"I want to open a branch of Pro Time Modeling Agency in Japan." Sakuno said. "I don't want to be away from Japan anymore and either do I want to get away from working with Aira-san, so I decided to open a branch here in Japan."

"I get it. It will be much more easier for you to go back and forth."

Sakuno nodded. "I've talked to Aira-san about it already, but I haven't found a good place to set up."

"Why don't you asked Fuji-senpai? He's a photographer so he should know a lot of places in Tokyo that is prefect for you."

Sakuno's eyes lit up. "You're so right! Why haven't I thought of that?"

Sakuno took her phone from her bag and dailed Fuji's number in, but before she could punch in the call button, Ryoma had took her phone from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You can take care of that business when you are done with mine."

Sakuno looked at him. He was serious about it.

She sighed. "Fine."

"We will be landing in Japan about 4 hours, so get some sleep while you can." Ryoma said.

Sakuno nodded.

She is thankful that Ryoma's private jet had bedrooms. She could get a good sleep while she is here.

"I'm going to my room to get some rest."

"Ah."

* * *

><p>Sakuno and Ryoma stepped out of the jet. Lucky for them there are no reporters outside. Only a few people know that they are going to Japan and that is Aira, Tomoka, her grandmother, the Ichinen Trios, and the former regulars. So it's not really a surprise that there are no reporters.<p>

"Now where might we be going?" Sakuno asked.

"I have a villa near here, we could go and stay there." Ryoma said.

"Ok."

They both rode on a cab to get to the villa. The workers there welcome them. Sakuno smiled. It was a nice villa. The place seems pretty homey to her. The house itself look magnificent. There are 43 rooms total with 6 bedrooms, 9 full baths, 3 powder rooms, 8 fireplaces, a gourmet kitchen, a master suite with separate sitting rooms and his/her bathrooms and closet, a 12'x38' indoor swimming pool which open to the outdoors, a spa area with a steam room, sauna and massage, exercise room, recreation room, 3 bars, a theater, two offices, three car garage, large patios with fire pit, waterfall, two hot tub, and an luxurious lawn area.

"What do you think?" Ryoma asked.

"It's beautiful." Sakuno said.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. "Let's settle in first before we take care of some business."

"Hai."

* * *

><p>Ryoma sat in the gourmet kitchen while Sakuno was in the kitchen cooking.<p>

Sakuno had offered to cook for Ryoma. Ryoma on the other hand was extremely happy. It's been a long time since he ate Sakuno's homemade cooking.

"I hope you like it." Sakuno said. She set a bowl of rice in front of him. She then place okonomiyaki Hiroshima style next to the rice. Next she place a try of teacups and a bowl of tea on the table. She had learned how to make a Hiroshima style of okonomiyaki from her friend, who owned a restaurant in Hiroshima and she was glad that she learned it.

Sakuno waited for Ryoma's reply as he took a bit out of the okonomiyaki. She waited a few minutes. "It's been so long." Ryoma finally said.

"Eh?"

Ryoma looked at her. Her eyes were gazing at him intensely. He was just fighting the urge to kiss her right there. She looked so beautiful when she stared at him like that. She was waiting for him.

"It's been so long since I have your homemade cooking." He said. "It's still as delicious as back then."

Sakuno blushed. She was happy. For the first time, Ryoma had commented on her cooking.

"I-I'm glad that you like it."

* * *

><p>Ryoma and Sakuno sat in the living room where the heat from the fire place warmed up the room.<p>

"Warm enough?" Ryoma asked Sakuno, who was sitting on the sofa.

"Yes. Thank you."

Ryoma nodded. He came and sat next to Sakuno.

"Where do I begin?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma looked at her.

"Why don't you tell me about that letter that Hanazumi-sensei gave you before you left?" Ryoma suggested.

"That letter was the letter to invite Obaa-chan and I to my mother's funeral. It was also a letter to cheer me up."

Sakuno sadly looked down.

"My father died when I was seven. It was raining really hard that day. We were going to pick up my mother from the airport. I kept telling my father to hurry because we were late. All of a sudden, I was thrown back and I felt pain from my head. A huge truck had hit us. My father received the most injury and died immediately. He had used his body to shield me from the impact. I survived thanks to him. 4 months after the funeral for my father, my mother returned to America. I have always thought that my mother hated me because I killed my father. If I didn't tell my father to hurry, he wouldn't have died." Sakuno was crying by now.

"Your mother was right, Ryuzaki. It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself. It was raining and you don't want your mother to be waiting long, so you told your father to hurry. If I was in your situation, I would tell Oyaji to hurry no matter how raining it is." Ryoma said. He was patting her back.

"While I was in America, I met Aira-san. She was my mother's best friend. Aira-san told me everything of my mother as to why she left my grandmother and I." Sakuno said. "My mother was the former president of Pro Time Modeling Agency."

Ryoma's eyes widen. It was the first time he had heard of it. His aunt didn't even tell him.

"I'm sure you heard rumors about me," Sakuno said, "that I got to be the president of Pro Time Modeling Agency because of her. Truth to be told, it is because of her. When I was little, I would tell my mother about being famous and one day catch up to my parents and my grandmother, who was also a star at the time. She made it come true.

My mother left for America because she was finding a way for me to shine. Apparently, she did. Aira-san told me that she was working for Pro Time Modeling Agency at the time and was the best worker there. The president at the time didn't like her very much because of how good she was. However, the president got fired because of her."

"What?"

"The so-called president wasn't the actual president. His wife was. Thanks to my mother, the actual president found out about her husband, who was using her to get the company. She divorced him and retired giving the company to my mother. Everyone loved her and her work, but sadly she had leukemia. My mother had asked Aira-san to tell me about my mother. All along, my mother's goal was to become the president of Pro Time Modeling Agency and had me become the next president after she was gone."

"Her plan worked."

Sakuno nodded. "Yes it did. I accepted the offer because I didn't want my mother's hard work go to waste. I wanted to return to Japan and tell you all. I really wanted to, but I couldn't. Aira-san had predicted my answer and had enrolled me to school already, so I couldn't Obaa-chan returned to Japan, I've asked her to keep it a secret as to what I'm doing in America."

"**Doushite **(Why)?"

"I didn't want you all to worry about me. At the time, I was a girl that couldn't fight for herself and I was very naive, so of course you guys will worry; therefore, if Tomoka-chan and you all knew that I was in America all alone, you all wouldn't want me to stay there and accomplish what I have to do. Nevertheless, I told Obaa-chan to keep it a secret and she did. I still kept in contact with Obaa-chan and Tomoka-chan, but because of my busy schedule, I haven't really been talking to them much."

"You reject all contact with me though."

"I did and I'm really sorry, Ryoma-kun."

"You must have a reason for it, right?"

Sakuno nodded. "Knowing you, you would take time out of your busy schedule to come and see me as you are doing right now. That's why I told you all that. Truth is whatever I wrote on those letters were never true. They were all lies." Sakuno looked at him. "I did want you to find me. I did want you here with me. I was so lonely." Tears were starting to formed.

Ryoma moved closer to her and hugged her.

"I was so happy to see you during Ann-chan and Momo-senpai's wedding, but I still have to push you away no matter how much it hurts me. I know that it hurts you too, but I have to. I just wanted to keep a distance away from you, but I just couldn't. I want you beside me." She cried.

Ryoma held her chin and tilted it up so that she was looking at him. "I'll be staying by your side from now on. No matter how much you reject me, I will never leave you ever."

"But-"

"No buts, Ryuzaki. You rejected me enough already." Ryoma said. "You never gave me the chance to express myself to you why I want to see you so much."

Sakuno's eyes widen when Ryoma's lips made contact with hers.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were only suppose to talk. Sakuno is finally giving in as her eyes slowly closed. _'He's right. I've rejected him enough already.'_

His goal was to only talk to her, but after she confessed everything to him, he couldn't resist no more. Especially that night when she told him that she love him. Their feelings are mutual just like what their friends said.

He part, giving them some air. "I had always wanted to be with you, Ryuzaki. I love you."

"I love you too, Ryoma-kun." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is. Chapter 20. Sakuno finally talked everything out to Ryoma and they both finally expressed their feelings towards one another. What could happen next? Please review and tell me what you guys think about this chapter. Thank you. **


	21. A Day Together

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back with an update. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as the previous. Thank you for all those review you guys gave me and please review after you guys finish reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recap: <strong>_

_"You reject all contact with me though." _

_"I did and I'm really sorry, Ryoma-kun."_

_"You must have a reason for it, right?" _

_Sakuno nodded. "Knowing you, you would take time out of your busy schedule to come and see me as you are doing right now. That's why I told you all that. Truth is whatever I wrote on those letters were never true. They were all lies." Sakuno looked at him. "I did want you to find me. I did want you here with me. I was so lonely." _

_Ryoma moved closer to her and hugged her. _

_"I was so happy to see you during Ann-chan and Momo-senpai's wedding, but I still have to push you away no matter how much it hurts me. I know that it hurts you too, but I have to. I just wanted to keep a distance away from you, but I just couldn't. I want you beside me." She cried. _

_Ryoma held her chin and tilted it up so that she was looking at him. "I'll be staying by your side from now on. No matter how much you reject me, I will never leave you ever."_

_"But-" _

_"No buts, Ryuzaki. You rejected me enought already." Ryoma said. "You never gave me the chance to express myself to you why I want to see you so much." _

_Sakuno's eyes widen when Ryoma's lips made contact with hers. _

_It wasn't supposed to be like this. They were only suppose to talk. Sakuno is finally giving in as her eyes slowly closed. 'He was right. I've rejected him enough already.' _

_His goal was to only talk to her, but after she confessed everything to him, he couldn't resist no more. Especially that night when she told him that she love him. Their feelings are mutual just like what their friends said. _

_He part, giving them some air. "I had always wanted to be with you, Ryuzaki. I love you." _

_"I love you too, Ryoma-kun." She smiled._

_**End of Recap...**_

* * *

><p>Sakuno had decided to go to the market since she want to cook them something to eat later. Ryoma offered to go along; although, Sakuno refused saying that he needs to practice. The both of them were sitting in the living room warming themselves up by the fireplace. It was a very cold winter in Japan this time of the year.<p>

"I can practice tomorrow; besides, it's too cold and it's also good time to search." Ryoma said.

Sakuno looked at with a confused face.

"Search for what?" Sakuno asked.

"A place for you to set up."

Sakuno's eyes lit up.

"So can I go?"

Sakuno smiled and nodded. "Demo before we go, we need to change. We are too popular to be out."

"Ah."

"Let's do a makeover, shall we?" Sakuno smiled as she went up towards the full body-side mirror that was hanging on the wall.

She begin to take off the ribbons on her braided hair and loosen her braid.

Ryoma watched as her hand skillfully work with her hair; changing her hairstyle.

Sakuno had tied her hair into a bun with some hair loosely hanging from it. All in all she look stunning in his eyes for he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Ryoma-kun, it's your turn." She said walking towards him and pulled him towards the mirror.

"What are you going to do?"

"**Gomen ne **(I'm sorry). I'm going to change your hairstyle a little." Sakuno said.

Ryoma could smelled her strawberry scent as she began to touch his hair.

Since he's a head taller than her she tip-toed to fixed his hair. She put some of his hairs to the side; making him look like a school boy.

Ryoma, who couldn't resist Sakuno's touch and her irresistable scent, placed his hands onto her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Sakuno was surprised when Ryoma suddenly placed his hands on her waist and pulled her body closer to his. Sakuno blushed as her auburn eyes were staring straight towards his amber eyes.

"Sakuno." He whispered.

Sakuno gulped and waited for his next move.

Ryoma's right hand slowly traveled from her waist towards the nape of her neck. He slowly touches her collarbone then touches her neck. His right hand then traveled and rested on her right cheek. His eyes never leaving hers.

He slowly move his lip towards her. As soon as his touches hers, he pulled her even closer as if it were possible.

Sakuno couldn't believe it.

Ryoma was kissing her once again, but this kiss is different from the kiss yesterday. It was more passionate and much more possessive than the kiss they shared yesterday.

Sakuno shyly kissed Ryoma back.

The both parted, panting and gasping for air.

"Sorry."

"W-why are you a-apologizing?" Sakuno panted as she speak.

"Don't know."

"Ryoma-kun, let me go. We need to get ready."

Ryoma slowly lets go of her, but not before giving her a peck.

"Ryoma-kun!"

He smirked. "You're just irresistable." Sakuno blush a full shade of red.

Ryoma let go of her and she took a few steps back away from him.

"A-ano I'm going to change." Sakuno said.

Ryoma was about to go back and sit down on the couch, but Sakuno stopped him.

"You should get change too." Sakuno said. "Wear something warm, ok?"

"Ah."

* * *

><p>"Which car do you want to ride?" Ryoma asked.<p>

"I don't mind whatever car we ride in." Sakuno replied.

Ryoma shrugged and randomly took a car key that was hanging next to the garage door.

"We will be taking the Porsche 918 Spyder then."

Sakuno followed Ryoma into the car. Ryoma drove them both towards the market.

"Ryoma-kun, can you park there?" Sakuno asked. "I want to walk around Tokyo."

"It's pretty cold out there." Ryoma said as he parked the car. Even though the sun is out, it's still cold out.

Sakuno smiled. "I brought us extra coats just in case."

Ryoma smirk. _'Ryuzaki is much more reliable now.' _

"Here."

"Thanks." He said as he took the coat from her.

"Let's go shopping." She said.

* * *

><p>Ryoma and Sakuno walked into the supermarket together hand in hand.<p>

"What do you want to eat later?"

"Whatever you cook." Ryoma replied.

"Then how about curry?" She asked.

Ryoma nodded. "Let's split jobs. Give me half of the ingredients you need. After you are done, meet me by the check out."

"Ok." Sakuno said.

She took out a piece of notebook paper from her bag and wrote some of the ingredients that she need and hand it to Ryoma.

"See you after you are done." Sakuno said.

"Ah. Be careful." Ryoma said.

Sakuno nodded.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of grocery shopping. Ryoma and Sakuno went out of the supermarket with bags of ingredients they will need later.<p>

Ryoma took Sakuno towards a bench under a tree.

"Wait for me here while I put these inside the car." Ryoma said.

Sakuno nodded. As she waited for him, three strange boys walked up to her.

"Hey girly, you alone?"

"Why don't you come and hang out with us? We will give you a fairly good time."

"I'm sorry, but I'm with someone." Sakuno said.

"Well then where is this someone that you are with?"

One of the boys grabbed her hand.

"S-stop!"

"Hey we were just trying to be friend with you."

Before Sakuno could retort, a rock about the size of a fist flew towards the boy who held her wrist.

"Who did that?!"

"Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma was stand a few feet away from them. He looked up and glared at them. The boys feel a chill go through their spine even Sakuno got scared.

"If you guys don't want your bones to get all broken, I suggest you get out of here." His voice was cold.

The boys took a step back. "S-so you're really are with someone. Sorry to bother you." The three of them ran.

Ryoma walked up towards Sakuno. She flinched when he suddenly grabbed her arm, but her eyes widen when Ryoma pulled her for a hug.

"_**Daijoubu **__(are you ok)__**?**_" He asked. His voice was back to normal.

_'He was worried about me.' _Her eyes soften. She was touched.

"_**Hai, daijoubu desu **__(Yes, I'm alright)." _Sakuno said.

Ryoma looked at her. "Are you sure?"

Sakuno nodded."_**Arigatou, Ryoma-kun **__(Thank you, Ryoma-kun)." _

Ryoma pull is cap a little lower to hide his blush. "A-ah." _'How could someone be this beautiful.'_

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, Akamari-san, Ryoma-sama is back!"<p>

"He's back?!"

"_**Hai, **_I saw him by Kinokuniya and took a picture of him,_** demo **__(yes, but) _look who he is with?" The girl showed a picture. "Ryuzaki Sakuno! Even now she is still after Ryoma-sama!"

"She still gets on my nerve!"

"Akarmari-san, let's teach a lesson to this Ryuzaki Sakuno. A lesson that she won't ever forget."

"You read my mind well, Suzumaki-san. Bring the girls with you and get Ryuzaki Sakuno for me."

"My pleasure!"

* * *

><p>"Have you found a place that you like?"<p>

"No." Sakuno frowned. "I'm planning to call Fuji-senpai for help."

"You can call him when we get back."

Sakuno nodded.

The sun was setting as they returned to the villa. Sakuno immediately got to work on their dinner while Ryoma was practicing outside.

Sakuno went outside to call Ryoma for dinner. She saw Ryoma lying on the ground. Worried, she went up to him. Her worries subsided when she went near him. Ryoma's eyes were opened and was in deep thought.

Sakuno kneel beside him. She used the towel that she brought with her and wipe his sweats. She could tell he was practicing really hard.

As her hand wiped the sweats on his forehead, Ryoma's hand stopped her. She was surprised when Ryoma's eyes look straight at her.

He brought her hand down and kiss it.

Sakuno blushed and shyly pulled her hand away. "R-Ryoma-kun, dinner is ready."

Ryoma nodded as he got up.

* * *

><p>"I called Fuji-senpai." Sakuno said. They both settle down in the living room. Ryoma was putting some firewoods into the fireplace to warm up the living room.<p>

"What did he said?"

"Nothing much. He just said to explore Tokyo until I spot a good place to set up."

"I'm sure you find a place."

Sakuno nodded. "I'm planning to go out tomorrow to search some more. You don't need to come with me."

"You don't want me with you?"

"No! That's not it." Sakuno said. "You need to practice for your upcoming tournament. Besides, I know that you been following me for the past few days that you haven't been practicing, right?"

Ryoma gave her a surprised look. _'How did she know?'_

Sakuno looked at him and giggled. He was giving her the how do you know look. "You are just predictable sometimes. Anyway, stay here and catch up on your practice. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"_**Hai **__(Yes)_!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for the reviews on my previous chapter. It was fun reading them. It encourage me and inspired me to write more. I thank you all so much. **

**Now I want to ask you all if you guys want a character intro. Like what are the senpais' career something like that. Please let me know and I'll put it up as an extra chapter. **

**Please review and tell me what you all think about this chapter thank you. **

**See you all next time...**


	22. Kidnapped Sakuno

_**Recap: **_

_Sakuno nodded. "I'm planning to go out tomorrow to search some more. You don't need to come with me."_

_"You don't want me with you?" _

_"No! That's not it." Sakuno said. "You need to practice for your upcoming tournament. Besides, I know that you been following me for the past few days that you haven't been practicing, right?" _

_Ryoma gave her a surprised look. 'How did she know?'_

_Sakuno looked at him and giggled. He was giving her the how do you know look. "You are just predictable sometimes. Anyway, stay here and catch up on your practice. I'll be fine." _

_"Are you sure?"_

_"__**Hai **__(Yes)!" _

_**End of Recap...**_

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon and the sun is up high in the sky. It was still cold, but the sun shining up in the sky says that it is a beautiful day. It's a very good day to go out because Sakuno parked next to the curb of the park. She went out to explore Tokyo. It's been so long since she walk out alone. Her hometown had change quite a lot.<p>

The burger shop that Ryoma and Momoshiro went had upgraded. The street tennis court had changed too. They had added more tennis courts.

Sakuno walked into a flower shop and bought some white roses. It was such a long time since she visited her parents. She's been so busy throughout the years that she had never had time to herself. It was reasonable since helping Aira and maintaining Pro Time Modeling Agency status took a lot of her time.

As soon as she got out of the shop, someone from behind grabbed her hand. Sakuno turned to look. It was an orange hair man. He had a evil grin on as he greeted her.

"Hello, beautiful." His face came closer to her.

"L-let me go!" Sakuno struggled to get free; dropping the roses in the process, but the man was too strong. Suddenly one of the man's hand went over her mouth with a piece of cloth refraining her from screaming.

_'M-my head feels heavy. C-chloroform?' _Sakuno fainted in his arms.

* * *

><p>Ryoma had been practicing ever since Sakuno had left. It was late afternoon and Sakuno hasn't come back yet nor had she called.<p>

_'She should be back by now.'_He need a break. He went and sat down by the bench. He chug down a bottle of water to cleanse his thirst. As he was going to resume is practice, his phone rang. He sat down and picked up the phone. Before he could say a word, the person on the other line beat him to it.

_"Echizen-kun, thank goodness you pick up!"_

"Who are you?"

_"It's Ann!" _

_'Oh, Momo-senpai's bride.' _

"Hn."

_"Sakuno-chan has been kidnapped!" _

"What?!" Ryoma stood up.

_"I saw Sakuno-chan outside of the flower shop by Tokyo Station before she was kidnap!"_

* * *

><p>Sakuno woken up to a dim room. She moved her hands so that she could block the light that was gleaming towards her, but she couldn't. She was tied up.<p>

_'What?! Handcuffs?' _

"You're finally awake, Ryuzaki Sakuno." A gloomy figure spoke. It was hard to see since the light isn't bright enough.

"W-who are you?"

"How rude of you to forget me, Ryuzaki-san." The figure walked towards the light.

"Akamari Shio."

How could she forget her?

Akamari was everyone's idol. She was beautiful. Everyday she always get a confession either if it's the same guy that confessed to her months ago or some unknown person, they still confess. She goes out with whoever confessed to her and dumps them right after.

Akamari Shio was obsessed with Ryoma. From the first time Akamari saw Ryoma, she was head over heels in love with him. Ryoma never notices her, but she was okay with it because Ryoma never talks to any girl.

It all changed one day when she saw Sakuno talking to Ryoma. It wasn't just a normal conversation, where she talk to him and be on her way, but a friendly talk where they both had an actual conversation. Whether if it's giving her advice on her tennis, helping her with her English, or replacing her grandmother, Ryoma always look at Sakuno as if she was the most precious thing on Earth. She is always with Ryoma.

Akamari was furious with her. Not only is Akamari jealous of her close relationship with Ryoma, but also of her relationship the regulars at the time. One day, Akamari saw Ryoma and Sakuno walking home together. She couldn't take it anymore and started to bullied her almost every day to vent her anger.

"So you do remember me." Akamari laughed. "Good for you."

"Please let me go!"

Akamari glared at her. "Who told you that you could order me around?!"

She gave Sakuno a hard slap.

"You! You should had never bother Ryoma-sama!"

"What?! You're still obsessed with Ryoma-kun?!"

Akamari gave Sakuno another hard slap. "Don't call Ryoma-sama like you are close to him! It was all because of you! It was because of you that Ryoma-sama never notices me!"

"How is it my fault?!"

Sakuno hadn't spent years in the US for nothing. She had changed some ways. She had a lot more confidence now then she was back then and it was all thanks to Aira-san and her friends who had confidence in her.

"Shut up!" Akamari slapped her.

Sakuno was defenseless. She was tied up and couldn't do anything.

"Suzumaki-san." From the shadow, Suzumaki appears with a devilish grin. She was holding two steel pipes.

"Nice to see you again, Ryuzaki."

Sakuno's face turn pale as she saw the steel pipe. _'What are they planning to do to me?' _

"There is no use talking to her. Let's get down to business, Suzumaki-san." Akamari took a steel pipe from her.

_'Ryoma-kun.' _It was Sakuno last thought before the cold, hard steel pipe made contact with her body.

* * *

><p>Ryoma had called upon Momoshiro to informed the others that Sakuno had been kidnapped. Momoshiro and the others were shocked as expected and had lectured Ryoma for not taking care of Sakuno well enough. Ryuzaki-sensei rushed back to Japan with Tezuka, Fuji, and Momoshiro as soon as she heard the news.<p>

"Who would kidnapped Ryuzaki-chan?" Momoshiro asked. They are now at Ryoma's villa discussing what had happened. Ann is also there too as she is the one who witness Sakuno's kidnapped. Ryoma was looking out the window while listening to their conversation.

"I should've had gone to help her." Ann cried.

"Don't blame yourself, Ann." Momoshiro comforted his wife as she cried.

"That's right. No one could had expected that she would be kidnapped." Ryuzaki-sensei reassured her as she doesn't want anyone to blame themselves in this.

"Ann-san, could you describe the person who kidnapped Saku-chan?" Fuji asked.

Ann nodded and started to explain.

Tezuka was calm and collected as always, but deep inside he is also worried about the girl. She was like a sister to him. To all the regulars. She cared about them like they care about her. Hearing Ann's description about the person who kidnapped her, Tezuka know who is the kidnapper.

"Sasabe." Tezuka said.

"Sasabe?" Fuji, Momoshiro, and Ryoma's eyes widen. It make sense from the description that Ann gave.

"The one that Echizen-kun and Sakuno-chan encounter on the train?" Ann asked.

Tezuka nodded.

"That bastard." Momoshiro gritted his teeth.

"Who are you calling, Ryuzaki-sensei?" Ann asked curiously.

"If there is anyone who can give out information about him, it would be Inoue-san and Shiba-san."

"Why would he capture Ryuzaki-chan?" Momoshiro wondered.

"That's what we are going to find out after we find him." Fuji replied.

"I know where he is." Ryuzaki-sensei said holding up a piece of paper. "Ryoma, Momo, Ann you guys head towards this address."

"_Hai __**(Yes)**__!" _

"Fuji, Tezuka, follow me, we have some business to attend." Ryuzaki-sensei said. "Call me once you guys found Sakuno."

"_Hai!"_

* * *

><p>"This is it huh." Momoshiro had his hands on his waist as he looked at the place.<p>

"Kitagoe Tennis Club." Ann read the sign.

Without a second thought, Ryoma walked on into the tennis court.

"O-oi! Echizen, _Matte yo_ **(Wait)**!" Momoshiro called, running to catch up with his kouhai along with Ann.

Ryoma slammed the gate opened. The people on the court stopped what they're doing in surprised and looked at the newcomers.

Ryoma questioned grabbing the nearest player."Where is Sasabe?"

"S-Sasabe? He's by the water fountain."

"Lead the way." Ryoma ordered.

_"H-hai __**(Yes)**__." _

"Echizen-kun doesn't have to be so hard on the poor player." Ann whispered to her husband.

"That's how Echizen is when he is mad."

"Well it is reasonable since it's Sakuno-chan we're looking for." Ann said. "I'm worried thought. Every second we spent looking for her, she is somewhere maybe getting torture or worst."

"Come on Ann. Don't think about such negative stuff." Momoshiro rubbed his wife's arm to comfort her. "Once we find Ryuzaki-chan then we will know. Now let's hurry and catch up to Echizen before he does something bad."

Ann nodded.

* * *

><p>Sasabe was by the water fountain talking a big gulp of water to cleanse his thirst. The job that he did yesterday was one easy job.<p>

"Damn that Akamari. Keeping such a beautiful girl all to herself." Sasabe gritted his teeth. "What does she plan on doing to her?"

Sasabe's eyes widen in surprised as a tennis ball zoom passed him; giving him a cut on his cheek.

"Who did that?!" Sasabe asked angrily.

Sasabe took a step back once he saw who it is. Standing a few feet away from him stood Ryoma, Momoshiro, and Ann.

"Yo, Sasabe, long time no see." Momoshiro took a step forward.

"What is it that you guys want?"

"Is that him, Ann?" Momoshiro asked.

"That's him alright."

"Where is Ryuzaki?" Ryoma's glared send chill down Sasabe's spine.

"Ryuzaki?"

"Don't act like you don't know! Yesterday, you kidnapped her! Where did you put her?!" Ann demanded. She was furious with him. How could he kidnapped Sakuno like that. She had never done anything wrong to him.

_'H-how did they know?' _Sasabe was shocked. "I didn't know what you're talking about. Don't accuse me of such thing!"

"Are you calling my wife a liar, you bastard?" This time it was Momoshiro's turn to glared.

Sasabe gritted his teeth.

"We are in no mood to play games with you. If we you want your life to be spare, you better tell us where she is or else feel the wrath of my buddy here."

True enough, Ryoma's glared tensify making Sasabe flinched. Ryoma raised a tennis ball up ready to serve.

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you where she is." Sasabe said. Ryoma stopped motioning for him to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Disclaimer: I do not own POT!**

**Here is the next chapter and you all got to tell me how this chapter is. I hope you all enjoy this chapter too. Also thank you all for reviewing my previous chapter. **

**Yes, Sasabe is in here. He's the Sasabe that Ryoma and Sakuno met on the very first episode. I thought he fit this chapter. Being a bully that he is. **

**I got to admit, I don't actually know when this story is going to end, but I do know that the story isn't ending soon so please continue to support me. Thank you. **

**Please review before you exit. Thank you. See you all next time! **


	23. Sakuno's Kidnappers

_**Recap: **_

_"Where is Ryuzaki?" Ryoma's glared send chill down Sasabe's spine. _

_"Ryuzaki?" _

_"Don't act like you don't know! Yesterday, you kidnapped her! Where did you put her?!" Ann demanded. She was furious with him. How could he kidnapped Sakuno like that. She had never done anything wrong to him. _

_'H-how did they know?' Sasabe was shocked. "I didn't know what you're talking about. Don't accuse me of such thing!" _

_"Are you calling my wife a liar, you bastard?" This time it was Momoshiro's turn to glared. _

_Sasabe gritted his teeth._

_"We are in no mood to play games with you. If we you want your life to be spare, you otta tell us where she is or else feel the wrath of my buddy here." _

_True enough, Ryoma's glared tensify making Sasabe flinched. Ryoma raised a tennis ball up ready to serve._

_"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you where she is." Sasabe said. Ryoma stopped motioning for him to explain._

_**End of recap...**_

* * *

><p>Sakuno was lying on the ground. Some pieces of her clothes were torn. Her body was covered in blue-green bruises. There were also cuts all over her body. She is very weak and exhausted. Each time Akamari or Suzumaki come to see her, all they did was beat her up even more.<p>

_'Ryoma-kun. Where are you?' _

The door opened slightly.

_'No. Not again.' _

Akamari kneel next her her along with Suzumaki. "How are you, Ryuzaki-san?"

Sakuno looked away.

"Akamari-san, I think she need some more beating."

Akamari smirked. "I think so too. Give me those rope. I'm going to scar her body so she would remember to never stay near Ryoma-sama ever again."

"Well do." Suzumaki quickly went oblige.

Akamari grabbed the rope and raised her arm high up in the air. Her arm came swiftly down, but stopped mid-way as the door slammed open.

"R-Ryoma-sama!" Akamari said in shocked.

Ryoma was standing by the door way with Momoshiro and Ann. It wasn't hard finding the place as Momoshiro had been there before. He couldn't believe that they would hide Sakuno in a little storehouse up in the mountain.

Sakuno looked at the doorway. She smiled. Relieved. _'Ryoma-kun, you really came.'_ Those was Sakuno's last thought before she fainted.

When Ryoma saw Sakuno lying on the cold, hard floor covered in blood, he saw red. His clinched fist turned white.

"Sakuno-chan!" Ann gasped. She then glared at Akamari, who was still holding a rope. "You bitch!"

Suzumaki was also as shocked and surprised as Akamari. She looked at Akamari who hasn't gotten over the fact that Ryoma is there.

"Ah! I remember you!" Momoshiro said pointing at the girls. "You're the ones who always bullied Ryuzaki-chan."

Ryoma glared at the girls. How dare they do this to the girl that he love? He took a few steps forward.

"Stand back!" Akamari said. She held Sakuno up. Getting a pocket knife from her skirt pocket. "If you don't want her to die, back away!"

Ryoma along with Momoshiro and Ann back away as they were told. They couldn't afford Sakuno to have anymore injuries.

* * *

><p>Sakuno opens her eyes slightly just in time to see Akamari holding a pocket knife beside her neck.<p>

_'Does she plan to kill me?' _

"Let go of the pocket knife, Akamari."

_'Momo-chan senpai?' _

Sakuno's eyes lit up in realization. Apparently Akamari was too focus on Ryoma and the others that she didn't notice.

_'I have to do something to get out of her grasp, but what?'_ Suzumaki was stunned. Never had she thought Akamari was going to do something like that. It wasn't part of their plan. None of this was part of their plan.

_'Akamari-san was really planning to kill Ryuzaki-san all along!"_

It all happened so fast. Sakuno used her remaining energy to bite Akamari's hand weakening her hold on the pocket knife. Sakuno then took the chance to grabbed hold of the girl's arm twisting it and getting the pocket knife out of her hands. She threw it towards Ryoma and the others before losing her balance.

"Takeshi!" Momoshiro nodded. Ann and Momoshiro served their own tennis balls towards Akamari and Suzumaki before they both could do anything while Ryoma ran to capture Sakuno before her body reaches the cold, hard floor.

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma was very worried. The girl was badly bruised. The blood from the cuts that she got was bad.

"Ryoma-kun, you really came." She smiled before fully become unconscious once again.

"Oi, Ryuzaki!"

"Echizen." Tezuka said from behind him. "Hurry and carry her outside. There is a helicopter waiting."

Momoshiro held onto Akamari while Ann held onto Suzumaki. Akamari screamed. She couldn't stand the sight of them together. She wanted Ryoma to hold her like that. She want him to called his name like that. She wanted him to worried about her like he is doing to Sakuno.

"Ahhh! Why?! Why is it always her?!" Akamari screamed. "What's so good about her?! Why can't you choose me, Ryoma-sama?! I love you!"

Ryoma ignored everything that she said and walked out. Before Ryoma completely exit out, Momoshiro said, "We'ii follow you guys shortly."

Ryoma nodded and completely exited out.

Akamari sank to the ground and cried while yanking her arms from Momoshiro. "Why?! What is so great about that girl?! I'm ten times much better than her in tennis! I'm much more beautiful. I better than her!"

"It isn't about Sakuno-chan been good in tennis or not." Ann said. "Sakuno-chan isn't like you."

"What?! Akamari glared at her.

"Sakuno-chan is a million times much better than you." Ann said. "Even if you give up everything just for Echizen-kun, he would never notice you. Sakuno-chan may not be very good in tennis, but she tries. She never give up. You would never know how much hardship she had endured, so don't you dare say that you are better than her."

"Ryuzaki-chan is great in all espect. She is kind, selfless, and hardworking. Sure, she is clumzy, but that's part of who she is. Maybe you two should get to know her before judging her." Momoshiro said.

"..."

"Interesting. I have one thing to ask you two." Fuji said coming from behind Tezuka. "Aren't you two already married?"

* * *

><p>He quickly carried the girl towards the said helicopter where Atobe Keigo was waiting for them.<p>

"Why are you here?" Ryoma asked.

"No time to chat, Echizen. Get her into the helicopter. We got to take her to the hospital."

Ryoma climbed on to the helicopter and settled down with Sakuno on his lap. She was so paled that it scared him.

With the help of Atobe, Sakuno was put into a prestigious hospital. She was put to immediate care as soon as they got to the hospital while Ryoma and Atobe waited outside.

True to what Momoshiro said, the others arrived ten minutes after they did.

"How is she?" Fuji asked.

Atobe shooked his head.

"Wait, why are you here?" Ann asked.

"After you guys left, Ryuzaki-sensei took us over to Atobe." Fuji said. "Apparently, Atobe had been behind the shadow, helping Sakuno here and there."

"Why would you help Ryuzaki-chan? You don't even know her." Momoshiro asked.

"Of course Ore-sama know her. Her father was a great friend of Ore-sama's father." Atobe said. "Ore-sama will forever be in debt to her father."

"Huh? What did her father do?" Ann asked.

"He saved Ore-sama's life." Atobe said. "This is the least Ore-sama could do."

"I see. Then please protect our precious kouhai." Momoshiro said.

"As a brother figure, Ore-sama will do his job. You all don't have to worry."

Ann smiled. As arrogant as Atobe is, he does have a nice heart.

"Ah, where's Ryuzaki-sensei?" Momoshiro asked suddenly remembers.

"We took her home." Tezuka said.

"She wanted to come, but we told her that it's better if she waits for our return." Fuji said.

* * *

><p>Ryoma sat quietly not talking to anyone. He was very worry about the girl. She had been in there for more than 2 hours now.<p>

Momoshiro and Ann had already gone towards the kitchen to get everyone something to eat while they wait, but he is in no mood to eat. He is worried sick.

By the time Momoshiro and Ann came back, the doctor came out.

Ryoma and the others looked at the doctor expecting to hear good news about the girl, but the look on the doctor's face says it all.

"The girl's in critical condition. She had bruises all over her body and she was hit pretty hard several times on the same spots. We managed to stopped the bleeding, but she is bleeding to heavily on the inside." The doctor said.

"What do you mean doctor?" Ann said anxiously.

"I mean that the girl is suffering from internal bleeding." The doctor said. "We tried to stop the bleeding, but it was just too much. I'm truly sorry."

Everyone was shocked and surprised. Ann dropped the bag of food that she was holding and cried while Momoshiro held onto his crying wife. He, too, was sadden by the news.

"Can I see her?" Ryoma asked.

Everyone looked at him. He had been quite ever since coming to the hospital.

The doctor looked dejectedly. "About tha-"

"Please doctor. She would be happy spending her last moment with him."

The doctor sighed then nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here it is the next chapter. I waited until today, which is my sister's birthday to update this story. I hope you all won't be upset with me. Please review and tell me what you all think. **

_**Internal Bleed**_**- is very serious cause. Internal bleeding depends on how much the patient is bleeding and the location. It can cause death and cardiac arrest (heart stopping) if not treated quickly. **


	24. Her Plead

**_Recap:_**

_Ryoma and the others looked at the doctor expecting to hear good news about the girl, but the look on the doctor's face says it all._

_"The girl's in critical condition. She had bruises all over her body and she was hit pretty hard several times on the same spots. We managed to stop the bleeding, but she is bleeding too heavily on the inside." The doctor said._

_"What do you mean doctor?" Ann said anxiously._

_"I mean that the girl is suffering from internal bleeding." The doctor said. "We tried to stop the bleeding, but it was just too much. I'm truly sorry."_

_Everyone was shocked and surprised. Ann dropped the bag of food that she was holding and cried while Momoshiro held onto his crying wife. He, too, was sadden by the news._

_"Can I see her?" Ryoma asked._

_Everyone looked at him. He had been quiet ever since coming to the hospital._

_The doctor looked dejectedly. "About tha-"_

_"Please doctor. She would be happy spending her last moment with him."_

_The doctor sighed then nodded._

_**End of Recap...**_

* * *

><p>Ryoma stood in front of the white door that led to Sakuno. He was hesitating. He was scared, but at the same time he wanted to see her.<p>

He could hear the sound of heart monitor beating as he opened the door.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

His heart tightened when he saw her lying on the hospital bed.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Ryuzaki." He called. Her eyes were closed, she was not moving, and the sound of the monitor was slow.

He touched her hand. It had no warmth. It was icy cold.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Ryuzaki. Wake up." Ryoma whispered. "Please open your eyes. Please don't leave me."

There was no response. Her eyes were still close.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Ryuzaki!" Ryoma cried.

Still no response.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!" He shook her.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

There was still no response from her.

"Please, Ryuzaki. Don't leave me."

Sakuno's hand twitched under Ryoma's grasp as if she heard him called her.

He looked up in surprised. Her eyes were opened, but she could barely speak.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma called out. "Ryuzaki, I love you."

Tears came. She was happy. She love him too, but she knew that it was too late. It hurt her to see him like that. If she had been careful, she wouldn't have been kidnapped. She wouldn't have been beaten. She wouldn't have to see Ryoma's expression.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

Tears glimmered in her eyes.

She tried to speak, but no voice came, so instead she smiled at him.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

One last smile.

_Beep... Beep..._

One last look at his face.

_Beep... Beep..._

One last time before it's all gone.

_Beep... Beeeeeeeeee..._

"Ryuzaki?"

Her eyes were closed, her breathing stopped, and she was gone.

"Ryuzaki! Ryuzaki!" Ryoma cried. "Sakuno!"

No matter how much Ryoma cried or called. She would never wake up. She was already gone.

* * *

><p>"..chizen. Echizen. Oi." It was Momoshiro who called on him. "Wake up."<p>

"Momo-senpai." Ryoma said.

"Why would you fall asleep in a time like this?!" Momoshiro said.

"Takeshi, let him sleep. He needs all the rest he can get. After all, he did search all night for Sakuno-chan." Ann said.

Ryoma looked at them confused.

'It was a dream?' Ryoma was relieved. That's right, he unknowingly fell asleep after Fuji told them that they send Ryuzaki-sensei home; however, that was a horrible dream. He wish to never had a dream like that again.

"She's been in there for 3 hours, ne." Fuji said catching his attention.

"Ah." Tezuka nodded.

"I'm going back to the police station to deal with the two bullies." Atobe said standing up. "I'll let you all know what happen."

"Atobe." Tezuka called before Atobe make his leave.

Atobe looked back.

"Arigatou (Thank you)."

Atobe smirk then walked off.

"Takeshi." Ann said. "Come with me to the cafeteria and get everyone something to eat."

"Huh?"

"I know this isn't the time, but we need something in our stomach." Ann said. "It's not healthy to stay like this."

"Ann-chan's right." Fuji agreed.

"Alright." Momoshiro said getting up from his seat. "Let's go, Ann."

It felt like deja vu to Ryoma. After Momoshiro and Ann comes back the doctor would come out and tell them that Sakuno can't be saved.

True enough, just right when Momoshiro and Ann returned, the doctor came out. The expression on the doctor's face says it all.

Ryoma was down right scared.

"Doctor, is she ok?" Ann asked.

"Stop!" Ryoma interrupted. He doesn't want to hear it.

A repeat of his horrible dream. He doesn't want to go through that again.

Everyone was surprised by Ryoma sudden outburst. Even the doctor.

There was a moment a silence until Ryoma asked, "May...may I see her?"

"O-of course." The doctor quickly told Ryoma the room number of his beloved.

* * *

><p>Ryoma quietly opened the door. Ryoma along with his senpai-tachi and Ann walked in. The girl was lying on the bed with her eyes closed.<p>

Ryoma walked towards her slowly. He was afraid that his dream will come true.

What would he do if she's gone?

What will happen to him if he can't see her anymore?

What will happen if she isn't by his side anymore?

No! That can't happen. That can't never happen.

Ryoma took hold of her hand. He held her hand like it was the most fragile thing in the world.

"Minna (Everyone)," Ann said catching her husband along with Fuji and Tezuka. "let's leave them alone for now."

They nodded and quietly left the room.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma said. "Ryuzaki."

It was painful to see his beloved hurt and unconscious. Suddenly, he remembered his horrible dream.

He can't let her leave like that. There was still a lot of things he hasn't told her about.

Things he need to tell her. That he love her. That he want her by his side.

He need her.

"Ryuzaki, please," Ryoma begged, "open your eyes. Look there are still a lot of things I haven't talk to you about. You need to hear them. Please, Sakuno, wake up."

A single tear slowly fell down his cheeks.

Shocked, Ryoma looked up as he felt the hand he was holding, so dearly, twitched.

Slowly, her eyes began to open.

* * *

><p>"Doctor, how is Ryuzaki-san's condition?" Tezuka asked.<p>

"I have to say, her injuries was pretty serious, but she will be fine after a few days of rest." The doctor replied smiling.

Ann was so relieved. "Thank you so much, doctor."

"Just doing my job." The doctor replied happily as she walked away.

"I'll call Ryuzaki-sensei to let her know. You guys go back and check on Echizen and Ryuzaki-san." Tezuka said.

"Oh, I'll call Oishi to let them know too. You two go on ahead." Fuji said.

Ann and Momoshiro nodded.

"Ah, Takeshi, let's go heat up the food we got from the cafeteria first before we go." Ann said.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>"Ryuzaki." Ryoma said relieved that she's awake.<p>

"Where am I?" Sakuno asked. Her eyes was roaming around the room scared.

"We're at the hospital." Ryoma reassured her.

Sakuno looked at Ryoma. "The hospital?"

Ryoma nodded. Sakuno looked around the room. It doesn't look like a hospital room to her. It's too spacious.

Seeing the girl's confused expression when she observed the room, he decided to clarify what kind of hospital they're at, "Monkey King brought you to one of the prestigious and luxurious hospital in Tokyo."

Sakuno looked at him. It took 2 seconds for the information to process. Once it did, Sakuno nodded.

Silence engulfed the two.

"Gomen (Sorry), for worrying you." Sakuno said interrupting the silence. "I should've been more careful."

"Stop. Don't apologize." Ryoma said. He was shaking. "The one who should apologize is me. They're my fans and you got hurt because of me. I should've gone with you. I-" Ryoma looked up.

Sakuno's hand slowly rubbed his left cheek. To hear him blame himself was painful. She doesn't want that.

Sakuno smiled. "It's not your fault, Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma was about to retort, but Sakuno prevented him by putting a finger on his lips.

"Thank you for worrying about me." Sakuno smiled. "And thank you for coming for me."

Ryoma sighed. He was glad that she's safe.

"Besides, my injuries aren't that serious."

Ryoma snorted and pinched her nose. "The person who fainted because of their injuries have no right to say that."

Sakuno giggled. "Hai, hai (Yes, yes). Ryoma-kun, I want to sit up."

He nodded.

Just as soon as Ryoma was done adjusting Sakuno's bed, the door opened revealing Ann and Momoshiro.

"Sakuno-chan!" Ann ran towards her friend relieved. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Ann-chan." Sakuno smiled.

"Sakuno-chan, I'm so sorry!" Ann said sadly.

"Eh?" Sakuno was confused.

Why was her friend apologizing?

"I-I saw everything, but I couldn't do anything." Ann cried "You got wounded because of me."

"It's not your fault, Ann-chan." Sakuno said. "I let my guard down when I shouldn't. You done nothing wrong."

"S-Sakuno-chan." Ann sobbed as she went up to hug her best friend. "Arigatou (Thank you)."

Sakuno hugged her friend back and smiled.

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do about Akamari and Suzumaki?" Momoshiro asked.<p>

Everyone was in Ryoma's villa after checking Sakuno out of the hospital. Sakuno was sitting next to Ryoma, who was holding her hands. Momoshiro and Ann sat on the sofa to the left of the Sakuno and Ryoma while Tezuka and Fuji sat to the right.

"They should be punish." Ryoma replied.

"Eh?" Sakuno looked at him. No one expected him to replied. Calm and aloof as he is, he was never the type of person to be angry at people.

Ryoma looked at her. "They hurted you so they should be punish."

"I-" Before Sakuno could replied, there was a knock at the door. Ann did the honor and went to open the door revealing Atobe.

"Is Ore-sama interrupting something?" Atobe asked.

"No. In fact, you're just on time." Ann replied closing the door and sitting back down next to her beloved husband. "We're discussing what to do with Akamari-san and Suzumaki-san."

Atobe nodded. He took a seat on the available sofas near the fireplace. "I see that Hime-sama (Princess) is fine."

"Hai (Yes)." Sakuno said acknowledging his presence.

"What information did you bring, Atobe?" Tezuka asked.

"The two are down right guilty and as Fuji said they both are married." Atobe replied.

"What?" Sakuno, Ryoma, and Momoshiro reacted.

"Why were they doing such things to Ryuzaki-chan when they're already married?" Momoshiro asked.

"Jealousy." Ann replied.

"Ha?" Momoshiro looked at his wife.

"They're jealous that Sakuno-chan has a very good life." Ann said.

"Ann-chan is right." Fuji said. "From what I've learned, Akamari-san and Suzumaki-san are married; however, it was a force marriage."

"They didn't have a good marriage, did they." Sakuno said feeling sad.

Fuji nodded. "Their husband were very abusive."

There was a moment of silence for all the information to seek in.

"Even so, Ryuzaki shouldn't have been a victim of their misfortune." Ryoma said as he tighten his hold on Sakuno's hand. He was angry. His beloved got hurt because of their marriage. Of their jealously. Sakuno squeezed back lightly to calm him down.

"That's not all of it, Echizen-kun." Ann said.

The boys looked at Ann. They were confused.

"Akamari-san and Suzumaki-san were the leaders of the girls who bullied Sakuno-chan when she was still in Seigaku, 7 years ago." Ann said.

Ryoma stood up in shock.

"Ryoma-kun." Sakuno was surprised when Ryoma suddenly stood up.

"Why didn't you tell anyone that you were bullied?" Fuji asked.

Sakuno looked down. "I didn't want to bother anyone. At that time, senpai-tachi were busy practicing for the Kantou Tournament and so was Obaa-chan. I couldn't tell Tomo-chan because she will start a fight. Lastly, Ryoma-kun was in America so of course I couldn't tell him. Gomen (Sorry)."

They all looked at the girl. She was still has selfless as could be. Still thinking about the wellbeing of others before herself.

"Ann-chan was the only one who knew I was being bullied by chance." Sakuno said.

Ann nodded and clarified, "I saw Sakuno-chan being bullied one day on my way home from school; however, Sakuno-chan made me promise not to tell anyone that she was being bullied."

"Why were they bullying Ryuzaki-chan at the time?" Momoshiro asked curiously.

"It's because they want me to stay away from Ryoma-kun and senpai-tachi." Sakuno said.

"Mainly Ryoma-sama." The living room door opened revealing Tomoka along with the Ichinen Trios.

"T-Tomo-chan, why are you here."

"Got a flight because I was worry. The door wasn't lock to we let ourselves in and made our way here." Tomoka said with a smile, but then she put her hands on her hips and glared at Sakuno. "Sakuno, you are the most troublesome girl I've ever met!"

"Tomo-"

"Don't Tomo-chan me, Sakuno." Tomoka interrupted. She was clearly mad at her best friend. "Why don't you tell everyone the truth."

Everyone looked at Sakuno.

"You never told me that you're being bullied, but I know." Tomoka said.

Sakuno's eyes widen.

"Not much a surprise when you're always get new injuries everyday." Tomoka said like it's the obvious.

"Tomo-chan, Hontou ni gomenasai (I'm really sorry), for not telling you." Sakuno said.

Tomoka sighed. "I forgive you, you silly dummy. I would've done the same in your situation; however, it's not okay to keep secrets from me."

Sakuno looked at her best friend sadly. She felt bad for keeping her best friend in the shadow.

"O-Osakada-san, when you said the truth, what do you mean?" Fuji asked.

"They're jealous alright," Tomoka replied sitting down next to Horio, who was already sitting down on one of the available sofas with Kachiro and Katsuo. "however, not only because they wanted her to get away from senpai-tachi and Ryoma-sama, but because of her close relationship with Ryoma-sama."

"You see, Akamari-san and Suzumaki-san both are fans of Echizen-kun. As you all can see, they are still Echizen-kun's fangirls." Ann said.

"We should punish them." Katsuo said.

"That's right, they hurt Ryuzaki, so they should be punish." Horio nodded his head in agreement.

"You still think they should be punish, Echizen?" Fuji asked.

Ryoma nodded.

"Alright, they will be punish." Atobe said.

"Chotto matte (Please wait)." Sakuno said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Please don't punish them." Sakuno said.

They all had expected her to say that. She is selfless.

"Sakuno, they had hurt you badly." Tomoka said. "If Ryoma-sama, Momo-senpai, and Ann hadn't got to you, who know what else they would've done."

"I know, but still they shouldn't be punish." Sakuno said looking at Tomoka. "Akamari-san and Suzumaki-san just have no way out of their misery."

"Right." Tomoka said sarcastically. "They beat you up over and over again everyday when you're at Seishun and even now to get over their miserable life. Why do you always forgive them?"

"Because there is always a reason to everything."

"Sakuno."

"Please don't punish them." Sakuno said looking at everyone.

"Don't punish them." Tezuka said.

"Bouchou." Momoshiro said.

Their former captain had been silence and had been listening the whole time.

"Ryuzaki-san has a point." Tezuka said.

"But they wounded Ryuzaki-san." Katsuo said.

"I believe it's her decision since she's the one who got hurt." Tezuka replied.

"Then, Sakuno-chan, what do you want to do?" Ann asked.

Sakuno smiled and told everyone what she was planning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello, everyone I'm back with the latest update. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for such a long time, but I'm back. Thank you all for being so patient with me.**

**This chapter is mostly about what to do with Sakuno's bullies.**

**Well, I hope you all like it. I'll be seeing you all again in the next chapter. Stay tune. Please review as you exit, I really appreciate it.**


	25. Interrogation

_**Recap…**_

"_We should punish them." Katsuo said. _

"_That's right, they hurt Ryuzaki, so they should be punish." Horio nodded his head in agreement. _

"_You still think they should be punish, Echizen?" Fuji asked. _

_Ryoma nodded. _

"_Alright, they will be punish." Atobe said. _

"_Chotto matte (_**_Please wait_**_)." Sakuno said. _

_Everyone looked at her. _

"_Please don't punish them." Sakuno said. _

_They all had expected her to say that. She is selfless. _

"_Sakuno, they had hurt you badly." Tomoka said. "If Ryoma-sama, Momo-senpai, and Ann hadn't got to you, who know what else they would've done."_

"_I know, but still they shouldn't be punish." Sakuno said looking at Tomoka. "Akamari-san and Suzumaki-san just have no way out of their misery." _

"_Right." Tomoka said sarcastically. "They beat you up over and over again everyday when you're at Seishun and even now to get over their miserable life. Why do you always forgive them?" _

"_Because there is always a reason to everything." _

"_Sakuno." _

"_Please, don't punish them." Sakuno said looking at everyone._

"_Don't punish them." Tezuka said. _

"_Bouchou." Momoshiro said. _

_Their former captain had been silence and had been listening the whole time. _

"_Ryuzaki-san has a point." Tezuka said. _

"_But they wounded Ryuzaki-san." Katsuo said._

"_I believe it's her decision since she's the one who got hurt." Tezuka replied. _

"_Then, Sakuno-chan, what do you want to do?" Ann asked. _

_Sakuno smiled and told everyone what she was planning. _

**_End of Recap…_**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we're doing this."<p>

Horio and Katsuo was standing in front of a house. As much as they hated to be there it was a request from their friends and senpai.

**_Flashback: _**

"_Sakuno-chan, are you sure it's going to work?" Ann asked utterly shocked._

_Sakuno nodded. "All I want is for Akamari-san and Suzumaki-san to apologize to every victim they've bullied. In exchange, we will solve the problem of their abusive spouses."_

"_Do you think they're oblige?" Momoshiro asked._

"_They have to," Atobe said. "if they don't want to be punish for 10 years under Ore-sama's order." _

"_I see." Katsuo nodding._

"_Seriously, Saku-chan, you are very kind." Fuji said. _

"_That's right." Kachiro said. "You gave them another chance."_

_Sakuno blushed. "I-I was just thinking about what will happen if they're sent to jail and I don't want that." _

_Tomoka smiled. Her best friend will always be selfless._

"_Anyway, Momoshiro and Ann-san, you two will go to Akamari's house and tell her husband what had happen tomorrow." Tezuka said. "While Horio and Katsuo, you two will go to Suzumaki's house and tell her spouse what happened."_

"_Ryuzaki-chan, Echizen, tomorrow, you'll be going to the police station with us." Fuji said. The two nodded._

"_Kachiro-kun and I will go to Sakuno's house and tell Ryuzaki-sensei what happen. Of course, I'll call Oishi-senpai and the others to inform them too." Tomoka said. _

_Tezuka nodded in agreement. _

"_So, the plan for tomorrow is: Takeshi and I will go to Akamari-san's house and tell them what has happen to Akamari-san while Horio-kun and Katsuo-kun will go to Suzumaki-san's. Echizen-kun, Sakuno-chan, Tezuka-san, Fuji-kun, and Atobe-san will go to the police station. And lastly. Tomoka-chan and Kachirou-kun will go to inform Ryuzaki-sensei and Oishi-san." Ann said._

_**End of Flashback...**_

"Let's go Horio-kun." Katsuo said.

"Ah." Horio nodded. "Let's get this over with before we go meet up with Tezuka-bouchou and the others."

Katsuo nodded.

The door opened as soon as they knocked on the door. A man around his early 30s' stood glaring at them.

"What do you want?" Came his grumpy voice.

"Are you by any chance the husband of Akamari Shio?"

"Huh? Of course, I am."

"Ah, I'm Katsuo while this is Horio. We are here to inform you what happened to your wife."

"My wife? What have you done to my wife?!" The man said angrily.

"Easy there. Mind if we come in?" Horio asked. "Then we'll tell you."

The man glared at the two. He sighed. "Alright."

Horio and Katsuo went in and sat on the sofa. The man sat on the sofa opposite them.

"We're sorry for intruding." Katsuo said.

"It's fine. Now what happened to my wife?" Akamari's husband said eagerly.

"Your wife has been in prison." Horio said briefly.

"What?!" Akamari's husband yelled. "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"Why would we come all this way to lie to you?" Horio looked away.

The man sighed and sat back down. "What did she do?"

"Three days ago, your wife kidnapped and beat up our dear friend." Katsuo said. He looked at Katsuo not believing what he is hearing.

"Akamari-san, from what we learned, why do you abuse your wife?" Horio asked.

"What?" The man glared at the two. "How dare you come to my house and accused me of such thing!"

"Akamari-san." Katsuo said. "There is no need for you to hide such thing. We got proof." Katsuo held out a folder and threw it on the coffee table. Pictures and informations about the two couples spread out across the coffee table.

The man froze. Speechless.

"Please explain yourself." Horio said.

He sighed. "You all must probably know, with all that proof, that Shio and I were forced into marriage."

Katsuo and Horio nodded. "We know."

"To be honest, I was actually happy when I heard that I was marrying Shio," The man said. "however, Shio wasn't. I was afraid that one day Shio might leave me. I couldn't take it if she does."

"Therefore, the only way to make her stay was to make her obey you, so you resort to abusing her." Horio said.

He nodded. "I love Shio and I still do. I love her so much."

* * *

><p><em><strong>With Ann and Momoshiro:<strong>_

"Now may I ask who you two are?"

"We're very sorry to intrude on you like this. I'm Ann Momoshiro and this is my husband Takeshi Momoshiro."

"Aren't you the owner of all the fast food joints in Japan?"

Momoshiro nodded and smile. "The one and only."

"It's a honor to be talking to you." The man bowed. "H-how may I help you?"

"Suzumaki-san. Do you happen to know where your wife is at?" Ann asked.

"She said she was going to work." The man replied. "She hasn't been back since yesterday."

"Suzumaki-san, we happen to know where your wife is at." Momoshiro said.

"What?"

"Your wife is at the police station as we speak." Ann said.

The man got up. "What have that woman done?"

"She bullied and beat up our friend." Ann replied.

"_Nani _(**What**)?!"

"Before we head over to the police station, we want to ask you a few question." Momoshiro said.

"I have no time for that."

"This may help your wife." Ann said quickly.

The man looked at the two couples before sitting back down.

"We're sorry to offend you, but we know that you been abusing your wife." Momoshiro said.

The man looked up and was about to retort but Ann beat him to it. "We got proof too."

"How can you guys go looking through people's personal life?!" The man said. "You people might be rich, but you people have no right-"

"We have all the right, Suzumaki-san." Ann said. "Remember that your wife is at the police station. Now answer us, why are you abusing your wife?"

The man looked at the couples. "She cheated on me. 3 years ago." He confessed.

"She cheated on you?"

"That woman said that she only love me and only need me, after 2 years of marriage, but I caught her one day with another guy."

Ann looked at Momoshiro and frown.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Police Station:<strong>_

There was a huge tension in the room. Akamari and Suzumaki was sitting across from Sakuno while the boys: Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka, and Atobe, stood behind her.

Akamari slam on the table and yelled. "Ugh! What do you want?! If you want to punish us then do it! We don't need your pity!"

"Akamari-san." Sakuno said calmly. "I'm giving you a chance."

"I don't need your stupid chance!" Akamari said. "I won't apologize! Don't ever think that I regret what I've done!"

"You sure about that?" Sakuno said.

"That's right." Akamari replied glaring at the girl. "If it weren't for Ryoma-sama saving your sorry ass then I would've kill you."

Sakuno sighed. "What would that accomplish?"

"What?!"

"It would accomplish nothing, am I right?" Sakuno said sternly. "You wouldn't feel the slightest of happiness."

"What do you know?" Akamari said angrily.

"I know." Sakuno said. "I know everything about you. Your life, marriage, everything. I know."

"H-how dare you?!" Akamari uttered. "How dare you pried into my personal life without permission?!"

Suzumaki looked at Sakuno. She looked down. She was tired of all this. "I'm envious of you, Ryuzaki-san."

"Eh?" Sakuno was surprised.

Akamari looked at Suzumaki. _'What is she doing?!' _

"Saying that I'm jealous of you was an understatement." Suzumaki said looking at Sakuno. "I'm really envious of you. Not only were you close with the regulars at Seishun Gakuen, you're also close with the regulars from other school. You're never alone. Even if you were, someone was always there for you. You're always surrounded by people. I got so envious of you that I started to bully you hoping that you would hate me and feel the pain I felt, but you stood right back up and smile. You forgive us countless times. "

"Suzumaki, what are you saying?!" Akamari said in disbelief.

"I'm tired of this , Akamari-san." Suzumaki stated.

"Tired?!" Akamari yelled.

"Akamari-san, you don't need to hide it anymore!" Suzumaki said looking at her friend sternly. "You were also envious of Ryuzaki-san."

"I will never be-"

"Akamari-san," Suzumaki pleaded. "please stop being so stubborn! Of course, you loved Ryoma-sama back then, but you and I both know that our feelings for him can't compare to Ryuzaki-san! Furthermore, haven't your feelings changed towards Ryoma-sama?"

Sakuno blushed. _'Am I that obvious?' _

'_What the heck are those people saying?' _Ryoma also blushed, but quickly hid it.

'_So ungrateful to the girls that fall for him.' _Atobe smirk..

Akamari was shocked at her friend's outburst.

'_She's serious.' _

She sighed and sat down, giving up. "I-I…" Akamari inhale then exhale. "It's true. As Suzumaki-san said, I was jealous and envious of you, Ryuzaki; however, I was much more jealous of you being so close to Ryoma-sama. You're the only one that he notice. Not me nor Suzumaki-san, but you.

The thought of you being so close to not only Ryoma-sama, but also the regulars. You got to be so close to them without even trying. It infuriated me, but I also resent those feelings too. You always forgive us for bullying you. You never hold a grudge against us for bullying you."

"..."

"..."

"Akamari-san, Suzumaki-san, if you want to be friends with Senpai-tachi, why did you just ask?" Sakuno asked. "I'm sure that Senpai-tachi are more than happy to be your friend, ne Ryoma-kun, Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, Atobe-san?" Sakuno smiled to the boys behind her.

"Ah." The boys nodded.

"You two bullied me because of your pessimistic thoughts of me my relationship with Senpai-tachi and Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said turning back to the two girls. "To be honest, if it weren't for Obaa-chan, I would've never got to know them."

"That's true." Akamari agreed. Suzumaki nodded.

" I...I sometimes thought that I don't deserve to be friend or know such kind-heart people like them." Sakuno continued. "I mean I was clumsy and get to plenty of accidents. I was nothing, but trouble to them."

'_You really thought that, Saku-chan?' _Fuji frowned.

"However, I am grateful that I have such kind people in my life." Sakuno said happily. "They forgive me for all the wrongdoings I've done; nevertheless, there was no reason to be envious of me because you two are not alone. You two have been friends and are still friends aren't you?"

Akamari and Suzumaki looked at each other. A smile slowly crawled onto their faces and they both nodded.

"Don't you two also have your husbands?" Sakuno asked.

Akamari and Suzumaki flinched upon hearing it.

"I don't want to talk about him." Akamari said looking away.

"Same here." Suzumaki agreed.

"How come?" Sakuno asked.

"If you look us up, you should already know." Akamari said looking at Sakuno.

Sakuno looked at the boys behind her. They nodded.

"Akamari-san, Suzumaki-san, do you both love your spouses?" Sakuno asked.

Sakuno smiled at the two telling them that it was alright.

"When I found out that I was going to get married, I was devastated." Akamari said. "I wanted to marry the one that I love, but when we got married, he treated me like I was the only woman he ever wanted. He never lay a hand on me, but that all change one day he started to abuse me. I thought that he hated me and was tired of me."

Sakuno nodded.

"Do you love your husband?" Fuji asked suddenly.

Akamari cried. "I-I love him. Even if he abuses me, I'm okay with it as long as he is with me. I really lov-" Akamari's eyes widen as an excruciating pain suddenly engulf her. She bend holding onto her stomach.

Sakuno stood up worriedly as she saw Akamari's expression changed. "A-Akamari-san!"

"Akamari-san." Suzumaki said holding onto Akamari.

"I-it hurts." Akamari said before fainting.

Suzumaki waited eagerly for the doctor to come out. She was truly worried about her friend. Sakuno along with the three boys sat, watching the girl pace back and forth.

"Suzumaki-san." Tezuka said. "Sit."

Suzumaki looked at the four sitting calmly. "How could I sit and how are you guys so calm about this? Akamari is in there!"

"Suzumaki-san, you should sit down. She will be alright." Fuji said.

"How would you-" Suzumaki halted her retort as the doctor came out.

Sakuno and the boys all stood up waiting to hear the new.

"There is nothing to fear about." The doctor said. "Akamari-san is just pregnant."

"Eh?!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here is it! I hope you all didn't wait long. I'm planning to update this every month if I can, but here is the next chapter and I thank those who review. Thank you so much. **

**Sakuno is really nice huh? Forgiving Akamari and Suzumaki like that, but hearing their stories of course one will have to pity them. Nevertheless, bullying is always wrong. Never ever bully anyone. I know what it's like to be bullied since I've been bullied before myself and yes it has left a huge scar on me. It's a nightmare and frightening situation where you don't know when it's going to end. The girl that started the bully did apologized to me, but an apology isn't enough to erase the tormented memory of being bullied.**

**Anyway enough about me, Akamari is pregnant and we will have to see what her husband's reaction to the news. Please press review and leave a comment before you exit out. Thank you and see you all next time.**


End file.
